Casamento à Texana
by QueenSWaldorfBass
Summary: Casamentos são ocasiões românticas e emocionantes. São feitos para juntar as famílias e os amigos e celebrar o amor e a felicidade. Mas eles também servem para armar barracos, lavar a roupa suja, desenterrar segredos e servir de estopim para guerras entre famílias há muito adormecidas. E foi assim a cerimônia de casamento de Nathan e Haley, especialmente para Brooke e Lucas.
1. Apresentação

**Casamento à Texana**

**Apresentação**

**Título: **Casamento à Texana

**Autora: **Samanta.

**Pares: **Brucas (Brooke e Lucas), Naley (Nathan e Haley), Jeyton (Jake e Peyton) com Lucas/Lindsey, Brooke/Julian, entre outros.

**Gênero:** Romance, amizade, drama e humor.

**Tema:** Romance, amizade, dinheiro, ambição, relacionamento de famílias, rivalidade e etc.

**Classificação: **Não recomendado para menores de 13, pois contém cenas inapropriadas, como consumo de drogas lícitas, uso de linguagem depreciativa, insinuação de sexo, violência, etc.

**Glossário:**

**Vamos explicar algumas coisas:**

\- blá, blábláblá, bláblá – Diálogos.

"blá, blábláblá, bláblá" - Pensamentos.

**-O-**

Troca de personagem, mas sem mudança de tempo.

**-X-**

Passagem de tempo, mas sem mudança de personagem.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Passagem de tempo com troca de personagem.

_**-flashback começa-**_

Uma lembrança.

"Quando estiver entre aspas é um sonho".

_**-flashback termina-**_

**Resumo:**

Casamentos são ocasiões românticas e emocionantes. São feitos para juntar as famílias e os amigos e celebrar o amor e a felicidade. Mas eles também servem para armar barracos, lavar a roupa suja, desenterrar segredos e servir de estopim para guerras entre famílias há muito adormecidas. E foi assim a cerimônia de casamento de Nathan e Haley, especialmente para Brooke e Lucas.

**Sinopse:**

Brooke e Lucas são um ex-casal que depois de passar muito tempo sem se ver, são obrigados a se encontrar no casamento de seus melhores amigos Nathan e Haley. Eles são os padrinhos e depois de um término nada bom de relacionamento, os dois se detestam. O ódio mútuo entre os dois não é nem de longe o maior problema do casamento. Nathan e Haley são herdeiros de duas das três famílias mais poderosas do sul do país. E seu casamento está intensificando a antipatia entre as famílias. Nathan e Haley têm que aguentar uma semana inteira de pré-festa com as discussões constantes entre seus pais, irmãos, tios, amigos e as pressões de todos os segredos vindo a tona e todas as tramoias e as artimanhas para derrubar o casamento e os rivais. Enquanto Brooke e Lucas tem que decidir se o mais importante é se destruírem mutuamente ou salvar o casamento de seus melhores amigos e ainda se seus sentimentos um pelo outro é um ódio natural ou se é um resquício de amor disfarçado de amargura.

**Personagens:**

**Brooke Penélope Davis:** é uma jovem de vinte e seis anos. A única herdeira de uma das empresas petrolíferas mais poderosas do Texas, a Petróleo Davis. Filha dos divorciados Richard e Victória Davis. Nasceu no Texas, onde morou quase a vida toda na fazenda de seus pais, a Ravens, até se mudar para Nova York para fazer faculdade. Depois da mudança permaneceu em Nova York, onde divide um apartamento com suas duas melhores amigas, Haley James e Peyton Sawyer e é dona de sua própria grife de roupas, a Clothes Over Bro's. É a melhor amiga de Nathan Scott. É a dama de honra de casamento de Haley. Namora com Julian Baker, mas tem um relacionamento mal resolvido com seu ex-namorado, o best man de casamento de Nathan, Lucas Scott. É uma mulher decidida, dedicada, talentosa, atenciosa, preocupada, divertida e intensa. É uma amante de cavalos.

**Lucas Eugene Scott:** é um jovem de vinte e seis anos. Um dos herdeiros de uma das empresas petrolíferas mais poderosas do Texas, a Petróleo Scott. Filho de Daniel Scott e Karen Roe Scott. Nasceu no Texas, onde morou quase a vida toda na fazenda de seus pais, a Tree Hill, até se mudar para Washington para fazer faculdade. Depois de terminar a faculdade, se mudou para Londres, onde se tornou escritor, mas acabou voltando pro Texas e se tornou o braço direito do pai e o padrasto na empresa. É irmão e melhor amigo de Nathan Scott e melhor amigo de Haley James. É o best man de casamento de Nathan. Conheceu a britânica Lindsey Strauss em Londres e ficou noivo dela, mas tem uma relação de amor e ódio com sua ex-namorada, a dama de honra de casamento de Haley, Brooke Davis. É um homem inteligente, sério, responsável e sensível.

**Haley Bob James:** é uma jovem de vinte e seis anos. Uma das herdeiras de uma das empresas petrolíferas mais poderosas do Texas, a Petróleo James. Filha de James e Lydia James. Nasceu no Texas, onde morou quase a vida toda na fazenda de seus pais, a Tric, até se mudar para Nova York para fazer faculdade. Depois da mudança permaneceu em Nova York, onde divide um apartamento com suas duas melhores amigas, Brooke Davis e Peyton Sawyer e se tornou professora. É a melhor amiga de Lucas Scott. É a noiva de Nathan. Fica extremamente nervosa com seu casamento e a ideia de juntar sua família, a família de Nathan, a família Davis e ainda seus melhores amigos Lucas e Brooke, todos no mesmo lugar. É uma mulher romântica, atenciosa, divertida, inteligente e dedicada.

**Nathaniel "Nathan" Royal Scott:** é um jovem de vinte e seis anos. Um dos herdeiros de uma das empresas petrolíferas mais poderosas do Texas, a Petróleo Scott. Filho dos divorciados Daniel e Debra Scott. Nasceu no Texas, onde morou quase a vida toda na fazenda de seus pais, a Tree Hill, até se mudar para Califórnia para fazer faculdade. Depois de terminar a faculdade, se mudou para Nova York, onde divide um apartamento com seu melhor amigo da faculdade, Jake Jagielsk, e se tornou jogador de basquete. É irmão e melhor amigo de Lucas Scott e melhor amigo de Brooke Davis. É o noivo de Haley. É um homem inconsequente, despreocupado, desafiador, corajoso, divertido e amável.

**Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer:** é uma jovem de vinte e seis anos. Melhor amiga de faculdade de Brooke Davis. Conheceu Brooke na faculdade e desde então divide um apartamento com ela e Haley James. É uma grande amiga de Nathan Scott. É uma das madrinhas de casamento de Haley. É uma festeira e solteira convicta, mas durante o casamento começa um caso com Jake Jagielsk.

**Daniel "Dan" Scott:** é o pai de Lucas e Nathan Scott. Ex-marido de Debra Scott. É um dos donos e presidente da empresa Petróleo Scott.

**Debra "Deb" Lee Scott:** é a mãe de Nathan Scott. Ex-esposa de Daniel Scott. É sócia na empresa Petróleo Scott.

**James "Jimmy" James:** é o pai de Haley James e seus irmãos. Marido de Lydia James. É um dos donos e presidente da empresa Petróleo Scott.

**Lydia Brigard James:** é a mãe de Haley James e seus irmãos. Esposa de James James. Uma das sócias na empresa Petróleo Davis.

**Karen Roe Scott:** é a mãe de Lucas Scott. Esposa de Keith Scott. Uma das sócias da empresa Petróleo Scott.

**Keith Scott:** é o tio de Lucas e Nathan Scott, e irmão de Daniel Scott. Marido de Karen Roe Scott. É um dos donos e vice-presidente da empresa Petróleo Scott.

**Victória Montgomery Davis:** é a mãe de Brooke Davis. Ex-esposa de Robert Davis. É uma das donas e vice-presidente da empresa Petróleo Davis.

**Robert Theodore "Tedd" Davis Junior:** é o pai de Brooke Davis. Ex-marido de Victória Davis. É um dos donos e presidente da empresa Petróleo Davis.

**Jake Jagielsk:** é um jovem de vinte e seis anos. Melhor amigo de faculdade de Nathan Scott. Conheceu Nathan na faculdade e desde então divide um apartamento com ele. É um grande amigo de Haley James. É um dos padrinhos de casamento de Nathan. É um jovem sensível e romântico e sem querer acaba envolvido com Peyton Sawyer durante o casamento.

**Lindsey Strauss:** é a noiva de Lucas Scott.

**Julian Baker:** é o namorado de Brooke Davis.

**Lily Rose Scott:** é a filha de Keith e Karen Scott, irmã caçula de Lucas e prima de Nathan.

**James "Jamie" Lucas Scott:** é o filho de Debra Scott com um antigo amante, mas foi registrado por Dan para evitar escândalos, irmão caçula de Nathan.

**Vivian James Duff:** é a irmã mais velha de Haley James.

**Taylor James:** é a quarta irmã mais velha de Haley James.

**Quinn James Evans:** é a sexta irmã mais velha de Haley James.

**Hector James:** é o segundo irmão mais velho de Haley James.

**Dylan James:** é o terceiro irmão mais velho de Haley James.

**Kevin James:** é o quinto irmão mais velho de Haley James.

**Royal Scott:** é o avô de Nathan e Lucas Scott.

**May Scott:** é a avó de Nathan e Lucas Scott.

**Jonathan Lee:** é o tio de Nathan Scott.

**Cooper Lee:** é o tio de Nathan Scott.

**Annabelle Lee:** é a prima de Nathan Scott.

**Trevor Lee:** é o primo de Nathan Scott.

**Matthew "Matt" Lee:** é o primo de Nathan Scott.

**Clay Evans:** é o marido de Quinn James Evans.

**Logan Duff:** é o marido de Vivian James Duff.

**Krista James:** é a tia de Haley James.

**Mary James Saunders:** é a tia de Haley James.

**Maximillian "Max" James:** é o primo de Haley James.

**Patricia "Patty" James:** é a prima de Haley James.

**Rachel Gatina:** é amiga de infância de Brooke Davis, Haley James, Lucas e Nathan Scott. É namorada de Daniel Scott. Uma das madrinhas de Haley.

**Marvin "Mouth" McFadden:** é amigo de infância de Lucas e Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis e Haley James. Um dos padrinhos de Nathan.

**Antwon "Skills" Taylor:** é amigo de infância de Lucas e Nathan Scott, Brooke Davis e Haley James. É namorado de Debra Lee. Um dos padrinhos de Nathan.

**Millicent "Millie" Huxtable:** é assistente pessoal e amiga de Brooke Davis. Grande amiga de Haley James e Peyton Sawyer. É uma das madrinhas de Haley.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Então, galera, o nome dos irmãos da Haley nunca são ditos na série, então eu inventei todos eles, além de toda a parentaiada dos dois, porque eu queria o casamento deles bem cheio de gente que é contra o casamento, AUSHAUSHUASHAUSHUAHSUAHS. :P

Eu estava lendo um livro onde os protagonistas se conheciam em um casamento e comecei a pensar nos montes de filmes que eu assisti de casamentos americanos e como eles sempre têm um monte de confusões e crises familiares e resolvi escrever uma história sobre isso, inspirada em todas essas histórias. A série antiga, Dallas, também serviu bastante de inspiração, quem assistiu sabe do que eu estou falando, rsrsrs.

PS: One Tree Hill não me pertence e muito menos seus personagens, se pertencessem o Lucas e a Brooke teriam sido non-endgame. Eles teriam se casado, tido uma linda família e passado por maus bocados e muitos sufocos antes do amor deles vencer, afinal o Lucas acertou a maldita cesta que a Rachel disse que definiria se ele e a Brooke nasceram pra ficar juntos. :'(


	2. Piloto

**Casamento à Texana**

**Piloto**

Brooke, Haley e Peyton passaram pelas portas do aeroporto e olharam para o horizonte.

\- Lar doce lar. – Ironizou Brooke.

\- Me lembra por que estou fazendo isso. – Reclamou Haley tirando seus óculos escuros.

\- Porque... – respondeu Brooke. – você desafiou duas das três famílias mais poderosas do sul do país quando aceitou se casar com o Nathan e agora tem que fazer tudo o que eles quiserem ou vai começar a terceira guerra mundial. – Brooke sorriu e continuou: - Tem que fazer deste, o casamento do século.

\- As famílias de vocês não podem se odiar tanto assim. – Peyton olhou por cima de seus óculos de sol.

\- Bem vinda ao Texas, Peyton. – Disseram Brooke e Haley em uníssono.

**-O-**

\- Lucas, você já pode ir. – Dispensou Dan.

\- Tem certeza que não vai precisar de mais nada, pai? – Perguntou Lucas.

\- Não. – Garantiu Dan. – Isso é tudo por hoje.

\- Tudo bem. – Lucas sorriu e saiu da sala.

Ele sabia que Haley chegava hoje e que seu irmão ia querer vê-la, mas que seria impossível com Deb na fazenda. Então ele arrumou suas coisas rápido para poder chegar em casa cedo e ajudar o irmão a fugir.

**-O-**

\- Eu não sei do que você está reclamando. – Discutiu Brooke, enquanto as três andavam até o carro que as esperava. – Sou eu que vou ter que ver a cara do Lucas.

\- Brooke, já faz oito anos. – Lembrou Haley. – Já era pra você ter superado.

\- Mas não superei. – Resmungou Brooke. – Eu ainda odeio ele.

\- Depois de oito anos, se você não superou, não é porque você o odeia e sim porque você ainda o ama. – Provocou Haley.

Brooke abriu a boca incrédula e olhou para Haley chocada e Haley e Peyton riram.

**-O-**

\- Mãe, por favor, a Haley chega hoje. – Insistiu Nathan. – Dá pra me deixar em paz um minuto? Eu quero ir buscá-la no aeroporto.

\- De jeito nenhum. – Deb balançou a mão livre, enquanto a outra segurava firme o copo de whisky. – Você já vai se casar com aquela lambisgóia e me abandonar, não vai passar um minuto a mais do que o necessário longe de mim e perto dela.

\- Deb, por favor, o garoto está com saudades da noiva, você já passou a semana toda com ele. – Interveio Karen.

\- Eu já disse que não. – Deb bateu o pé. – Ele já vai me trocar por aquela broaca, então AGORA ele vai ficar comigo.

Nathan olhou para Karen que deu de ombros pesarosa. Ele bufou e virou os olhos.

**-O-**

\- Então, me contem. – Pediu Peyton, enquanto as três estavam no carro. – Eu sei que a família de vocês E a família do Nathan se odeiam, e que vocês desafiaram gerações de Davis, James e Scotts quando se tornaram amigos, mas não pode ser tão ruim assim, pode? Quer dizer, vocês duas são melhores amigas e moram juntas e o Nathan e a Haley vão se casar.

\- Haley e eu moramos juntas, porque fugimos do Texas. – Explicou Brooke enquanto olhava pela janela. – Nossa amizade é motivo de discórdia entre nossas famílias até hoje. E o Nathan e a Haley são o Romeu e a Julieta da nossa época e isso quer dizer que só pode acabar em tragédia.

\- AI! – Gritou Haley. – Não seja tão pessimista. Nada vai acabar em tragédia. Não julgue todo mundo por você e o Lucas.

\- O que aconteceu entre você e o irmão do Nathan afinal? – Questionou Peyton.

\- Nada. – Brooke deu de ombros. – Só não deu certo.

\- Ninguém odeia um ex-namorado por oito anos apenas por não ter dado certo. – Afirmou Peyton.

\- As famílias deles, foi isso o que aconteceu. – Respondeu Haley.

\- Minha família não tem nada a ver com isso. – Irrompeu Brooke. – As coisas entre o Lucas e eu não deram certo porque ele era um cretino mentiroso e traidor e não porque nossas famílias desaprovavam. Eu quero que se dane a aprovação dos meus pais.

\- Hum. – Balbuciou Peyton. – Mais uma pergunta, se você E o Nathan têm uma fazenda enorme cada um, por que o casamento vai ser na fazenda da Brooke?

\- Porque sou a mais rica e minha fazenda é maior. – Brincou Brooke.

\- Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao. – Riu Haley. – Não é por isso.

\- Mas a Brooke é mesmo mais rica e tem uma fazenda maior? – Indagou Peyton.

\- É. – Assentiu Haley. – A Brooke é a mais rica, porque o pai dela é filho único e ELA é filha única, então não tem que dividir nem a fazenda e nem a empresa com ninguém, mas as três empresas e as três fazendas são igualmente lucrativas.

\- Entendi. – Concordou Peyton.

\- Mas o meu casamento ser na Ravens ao invés da Tric ou da Tree Hill não tem nada a ver com isso. – Informou Haley. – Meu casamento vai ser na Ravens, porque o Nathan E eu temos fazendas enormes.

\- Não entendi. – Confundiu-se Peyton.

\- Ela quer dizer que isso foi motivo de mais discussão entre as famílias que brigaram para serem as anfitriãs. – Completou Brooke. – Até que alguém sugeriu que se alugasse a Ravens para não haver brigas. Meus pais tão ganhando uma nota com esse casamento. Alugar pro inimigo? Eles estão cobrando cem por cento a mais do que cobram de um visitante comum.

\- Nossa. – Chocou-se Peyton.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Lucas chegou em casa e encontrou Nathan na sala com uma cara irritada de puro tédio junto com Deb, completamente bêbada, Karen, bordando, e Lindsey, lendo um dos livros que tinha de aprovar.

Nathan se levantou assim que o viu e foi até ele.

\- Me ajuda. – Ele implorou.

\- Relaxa. – Acalmou Lucas. – Daqui a pouco ela vai estar caindo de bêbada e nem vai ver você sair.

\- Ah pra você é fácil falar. – Reclamou Nathan. – Não é você que tem uma mãe alcoólatra E contra o seu casamento.

\- É claro, não sou eu que vou casar com uma James. – Caçoou Lucas.

\- Hahaha. – Nathan fingiu uma risada e colocou a mão no ombro de Lucas. – Como você é engraçado, Lucas. Falando assim nem parece que quase se casou com uma Davis.

Lucas fechou a cara e entrou na sala. Nathan riu e o seguiu.

Lucas beijou sua mãe e Lindsey e sentou-se ao lado de Deb.

\- Lucas, meu bem. – Deb se jogou em cima dele. – Por que seu irmão não pode ser como você e escolher uma boa moça australiana ao invés de uma inimiga da família?

\- Eu sou britânica. – Protestou Lindsey.

\- A Haley é uma boa moça, tia Deb. – Intercedeu Lucas.

\- Ela é uma _James._ – Cuspiu Deb.

Nathan virou os olhos.

**-O-**

Brooke, Haley e Peyton chegaram a fazenda Ravens e o motorista começou a retirar as malas do porta-malas enquanto as três olhavam para a casa.

Brooke tirou seus óculos escuros, suspirou, voltou-se para Haley, colocou as mãos em seus ombros e disse:

\- Agora lembre-se, nada mudou aqui. Você ainda é uma James e eu AINDA sou uma Davis. Não importa se você é minha MELHOR amiga, se é minha irmã e não importa que a gente divida um apartamento, ainda vai ser como nos tempos de escola quando você vinha dormir aqui. Então ainda vai ser você pisando em território inimigo.

Haley assentiu.

\- Mas lembre-se que você está pagando, Haley. – Continuou Brooke. – Você é como qualquer outro hóspede que eles já receberam e ainda tá pagando muito mais, então não deixe os meus pais pisarem em você.

\- Tudo bem. – Concordou Haley.

\- Ótimo. – Suspirou Brooke.

Então ela soltou Haley e voltou seu olhar para a casa.

\- Acho que vou dar uma passada no estábulo. – Ela decidiu.

\- Pera aí. – Pediu Haley. – Nem vai falar com seus pais primeiro?

\- Não. – Negou Brooke que saiu andando. – Senti mais falta dos meus cavalos.

\- Vai me deixar sozinha com os seus pais? – Assombrou-se Haley.

\- Não. – Brooke parou de andar e voltou-se para ela. – Vou levar só um minuto, você pode esperar no carro se quiser.

\- Tá. – Assentiu Haley. – Vou esperar bem aqui.

Haley sentou apreensiva no banco do carro. Brooke e Peyton riram e Brooke continuou seu caminho.

\- Os pais da Brooke são tão ruins assim? – Peyton perguntou recostando-se no carro e recolocando seus óculos.

\- Só não são piores do que os pais do Nathan. – Informou Haley. – Mas pensando bem a mãe dela é bem assustadora. Talvez os Scotts só sejam piores porque vou me casar com o Nathan, talvez os Davis fossem piores pro Lucas. Eu sei lá, são todos igualmente assustadores.

Peyton riu.

\- Ai, eu tenho que ligar pro Nathan. – Lembrou-se Haley.

**-O-**

Nathan estava afundado no sofá ao lado de Karen, enquanto Lucas, Lindsey e Deb estavam sentados no sofá da frente e Deb bebia e reclamava do casamento de Nathan.

Quando seu celular tocou e ele reconheceu o número de Haley, imediatamente se levantou e se afastou para atender.

\- Oi. – Ele atendeu.

\- Oi. – Haley riu. – Eu acabei de chegar, já estou aqui na Ravens com a Brooke e a Peyton.

\- Falou. Estou indo pra aí. – Ele prometeu.

\- Ok. – Ela concordou. – Te vejo daqui a pouco então. Beijos.

\- Beijo. – Ele se despediu e a impedindo de desligar ele continuou: - E Haley...

\- O que? – Ela perguntou colocando o celular de volta no ouvido.

\- Eu te amo. – Ele respondeu.

\- Também te amo. – Ela o imitou sorrindo.

Nathan sorriu e desligou o celular. Depois ele olhou para Lucas e fez sinal para que ele o seguisse.

Lucas rapidamente despistou Deb e o seguiu.

\- Que foi? – Ele perguntou.

\- A Haley já chegou. – Explicou Nathan. – Ela está lá na Ravens, eu vou até lá vê-la. Distrai a minha mãe, por favor.

\- Tá, claro. – Assentiu Lucas. – Errrrr... A Brooke está com ela?

\- Está sim. – Nathan prendeu o riso. – Elas chegaram juntas. Por quê?

\- Não, nada. – Lucas desconversou.

\- Tá. – Nathan riu de leve. – Tô indo.

\- Aham. – Lucas balbuciou.

**-O-**

Brooke chegou aos estábulos e sorriu.

\- Brooke Davis. – Cumprimentou Chase, o tratador dos cavalos.

\- Chase. – Brooke sorriu. – Como vai?

Ela abraçou o rapaz que sorriu.

\- Bem. – Ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso ao se separar dela e a olhá-la.

\- E como vão os meus cavalos? – Ela questionou voltando-se para os cavalos e procurando um em especial.

\- Eles estão ótimos. – Garantiu Chase. – Tempestade então está cada vez melhor, mas sente sua falta.

\- E onde ele está? – Ela indagou esperançosa.

Chase riu e apontou para fora do estábulo, onde alguns cavalos corriam no campo. Brooke sorriu e correu até lá.

Ela subiu na cerca de madeira e sorriu. Um belo garanhão marrom com a crina e rabo pretos ondulados correu na direção dela e parou de frente a ela.

Brooke riu e acariciou o animal.

\- Oi, Tempestade. – Ela beijou o focinho do animal e abraçou seu pescoço. – Como você está? Sentiu saudades da mamãe? Estão cuidando direitinho de você?

\- BROOKE! – Haley gritou. – Vamos, eu quero tomar um banho.

Brooke acariciou mais uma vez o focinho do animal e desceu da cerca.

**-X-**

Brooke entrou em seu antigo quarto e ele estava do mesmo jeito que ela tinha deixado.

Ela olhou para o papel de parede com estampa de flores, a cama de dossel, a penteadeira com espelho triplo e as cortinas pesadas.

Ela jogou a bolsa na cama e foi para o armário. Ela abriu a porta e suspirou ao olhar as antigas fotos coladas nela.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_(É difícil lidar com a dor de perder você em todo lugar que eu vou)_

_But I'm doing it_

_(Mas eu estou fazendo isso)_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_(É difícil forçar o sorriso quando eu vejo nossos velhos amigos e estou sozinho)_

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_(Ainda mais difícil, me levantar, trocar de roupa, viver com esse arrependimento)_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_(Mas eu sei que se pudesse fazer isso novamente)_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart, that I left unspoken_

_(Eu trocaria, daria todas as palavras que eu salvei em meu coração, que eu deixei não ditas)_

Ela pegou uma foto sua aos dezesseis anos quando ainda namorava Lucas. Os dois estavam debaixo de uma árvore e Lucas segurava as cordas de um balanço onde ela estava sentada.

Peyton e Haley abriram a porta do quarto rindo e entraram. Brooke rapidamente jogou a foto no armário e fechou a porta.

_(A música termina)_

\- Cara, que alivio os seus pais não estarem em casa. – Haley respirou e se jogou na cama.

\- Então foi aqui que você passou a infância e adolescência, Brooks? – Perguntou Peyton sentando-se no banco de frente a penteadeira.

\- Não. – Respondeu Haley. – Ela passou a maior parte da adolescência no quarto do Lucas.

Haley riu e Brooke abriu a porta do armário, pegou um travesseiro e jogou na cara da amiga.

\- Escuta aqui. – Brigou Brooke. – O meu momento de insanidade em que eu vivi um simples caso passageiro e que não significou nada com um SCOTT é uma parte do meu passado que eu gostaria de esquecer. Então eu agradeceria MUITO se você não me lembrasse disso toda vez que falamos do nosso passado ou do seu futuro com o Nathan.

\- Rapidinho. – Interrompeu Haley. – Como um "MOMENTO de insanidade" em que você viveu "um SIMPLES caso PASSAGEIRO, PASSAGEIRO e que não significou NADA com um Scott" pode durar quatro, QUATRO ANOS?

\- Acho inevitável que seu caso com o irmão do Nathan seja mencionado se foi algo tão marcante para as famílias e estamos no casamento do irmão dele com a sua melhor amiga. – Comentou Peyton.

Brooke fechou a cara para as duas e não respondeu.

\- Mas e ai quando vou conhecer o famoso irmão gato do Nathan que destruiu o coração da Brooke? – Zombou Peyton.

\- Ele não destruiu meu coração. – Garantiu Brooke. – Ele não significou nada pra mim.

\- É, mas você ficou com ele quatro anos e sofreu pra caramba quando vocês terminaram. – Lembrou Haley.

\- E o odeia até hoje. – Acrescentou Peyton.

\- Calem a boca. – Disse Brooke simplesmente.

As duas riram e houve uma batida na porta.

\- Senhorita Davis, seus pais chegaram. – Informou Julia, a empregada.

\- Obrigada, Julia. – Brooke agradeceu. – Vamos.

**-O-**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_

_(Eu consigo aguentar a chuva no teto desta casa vazia, isso não me incomoda)_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_(Eu posso tirar algumas lágrimas agora e depois apenas deixar elas rolarem)_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_(Eu não tenho medo de chorar)_

_Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_(De vez em quando em um tempo, mesmo pensando que continuar sem você me chateia)_

_There are days_

_(Há alguns dias)_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_(Como agora e novamente, em que eu finjo que estou bem, mas não é isso que me incomoda)_

Lucas estava deitado em sua cama em silêncio, ouvindo Lindsey cantar no chuveiro.

Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Brooke. Era a primeira vez que os dois iam se encontrar desde que ela se mudou. E a ideia de vê-la de novo deixava Lucas nervoso.

\- Lucas, por que sua madrasta acha que sou australiana? – Perguntou Lindsey secando seus cabelos.

Lucas saiu de seu transe e olhou para ela.

_(A música termina)_

\- A Deb estava bêbada, querida. – Lucas deu de ombros. – E não sei se ela ainda pode ser considerada minha madrasta, já que ela e meu pai estão se divorciando.

\- Sua família é tão estranha. – Comentou Lindsey.

\- Você ainda não viu nada. – Garantiu Lucas. – Espere até o casamento.

Lindsey riu.

**-O-**

\- Olá, senhor e senhora Davis. – Haley cumprimentou apreensiva.

\- Ai. – Victória resmungou e olhou para o outro lado, como se olhar para Haley doesse. – Ela está realmente aqui.

\- Está. – Interveio Brooke. – E está pagando muito bem por isso, não se esqueçam.

\- Brooke, querida. – Tedd abriu os braços.

Brooke suspirou, virou os olhos e foi até o pai para que ele a abraçasse.

\- Está deve ser sua amiga, Piper. – Tedd sorriu.

\- É Peyton. – Corrigiu Brooke se afastando do pai.

\- Muito prazer, senhor e senhora Davis. – Peyton estendeu a mão e Tedd e Victória aceitaram.

\- Na verdade, é Montgomery agora. Certo, Victória? – Indagou Brooke.

\- Mas é claro que não. – Ofendeu-se Victória. – Só porque seu pai e eu nos divorciamos isso não quer dizer que eu troquei meu nome.

\- É claro que não. – Concordou Brooke. – Você não abriria mão de ser uma Davis ou de viver em Ravens.

\- Logicamente. – Assentiu Victória.

Brooke virou os olhos.

\- Agora saiam. – Dispensou Victória.

\- Com licença. – Nathan entrou hesitante.

\- Ótimo, uma James e um Scott na minha casa. – Victória bufou.

\- Senhor Davis, senhora Davis. – Nathan acenou apreensivo.

\- E ai, Nate. – Brooke sorriu quebrando a tensão.

Nathan sorriu de volta para ela.

Haley foi até o noivo e o beijou.

\- Vamos. – Brooke chamou empurrando os três para fora da casa.

\- Vai ser um casamento bem interessante. – Brincou Nathan. – A mulher que mais odeia a Haley no mundo do meu lado no altar, o homem que mais me odeia no mundo ao lado da Haley, a cerimônia montada no jardim do casal que nos detesta, todos os convidados compartilhando do ódio mútuo que sentem um pelo outro, tô esquecendo de alguma coisa? Ah é, meu best man trocando olhares mortais com a dama de honra da Haley.

\- É. – Riu Peyton. - Vai ser um casamento interessantíssimo.

Eles pararam perto da piscina e se sentaram nas espreguiçadeiras.

\- Da minha parte, você não tem que se preocupar, Nathan. – Prometeu Brooke. – Eu vou agir como a dama que sou e ignorar completamente o seu irmão.

\- Ele perguntou de você. – Observou Nathan.

\- Perguntou? – Brooke perguntou rapidamente.

Nathan, Haley e Peyton prenderam o riso.

\- Quer dizer, o que ele perguntou? – Corrigiu-se Brooke.

\- Se você já tinha chegado. – Respondeu Nathan.

\- Pra que ele quer saber? – Questionou Brooke.

\- Vai ver quer ver você. – Sugeriu Nathan.

\- E por que você está tão interessada? – Jogou Haley.

\- Não estou. – Defendeu-se Brooke.

Os três novamente prenderam o riso.

\- Quando é que vocês vão parar de falar sobre o meu caso com o Lucas? – Reclamou Brooke.

\- Nunca. – Nathan e Haley responderam.

Peyton riu.

\- Tá legal. – Consolou Nathan. – Talvez quando você se casar.

\- Mas então... – Peyton trocou de assunto. – ele é gato como dizem? Porque ele podia ser a minha transa de casamento.

\- Sua o que? – Chocou-se Nathan.

\- A transa de casamento dela. – Explicou Brooke. – Sabe como em todo casamento as damas de honra ou as convidadas solteiras transam com os padrinhos ou com os convidados comuns depois da festa. A Peyton é uma madrinha e festeira tradicional, não pode ignorar a tradição de fazer sexo com um completo desconhecido durante a festa.

\- Ah. – Exclamou Nathan. – Meu irmão não vai poder ser sua transa de casamento, porque ele está noivo, mas eu e a Haley temos vários parentes com quem você pode festejar.

Brooke paralisou com a fala de Nathan e começou a raciocinar.

\- Tem o Jake. – Lembrou Haley.

\- O Jake não conta. – Disse Peyton. – Eu já o conheço, pouco, mas conheço.

\- O Lucas tá noivo? – Interrompeu Brooke saindo de seus pensamentos.

Nathan, Haley e Peyton se calaram e começaram a se entreolhar.

\- Eu não te contei? – Envergonhou-se Haley, finalmente saindo de seu estado de silêncio.

\- Não. – Repreendeu Brooke.

\- Eu devo ter esquecido. – Desculpou-se Haley.

\- É bem recente. – Interveio Nathan.

\- É. – Concordou Haley. – E eu te disse que ele estava namorando.

\- Namorando. – Assentiu Brooke. – Não noivo.

\- Desculpe. – Sussurrou Haley.

\- Tudo bem. – Suspirou Brooke. – Não é da minha conta de todo o jeito.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor e Brooke se levantou.

\- Eu vou cavalgar um pouco. – Ela informou. – Já faz bastante tempo e preciso ver se ainda me lembro.

Ela sorriu e os outros três devolveram um sorriso constrangedor. Então Brooke saiu e os deixou sozinhos.

**-X-**

Brooke puxava as rédeas de Tempestade e corria pelo campo montada no animal. Seus cabelos voavam ao vento e ela se sentia livre e selvagem.

**-O-**

Peyton e Haley estavam escoradas na cerca de madeira, assistindo a amiga, enquanto Nathan preparava a carne para um churrasco.

\- Tá aí, nunca imaginei ver Brooke Davis em cima de um cavalo. – Surpreendeu-se Peyton. – E ela é boa mesmo.

\- É. – Haley riu. – Brooke é uma amante de cavalos, deste em especial.

\- Por que "deste em especial"? – Questionou Peyton.

\- Este é o Tempestade. – Esclareceu Haley. – O primeiro cavalo da Brooke. Foi presente de aniversário.

\- Dos pais dela? – Deduziu Peyton.

Haley riu.

\- Do Lucas.

\- Sério? – Peyton arfou.

\- É. – Haley admitiu rindo. – E se quer saber minha opinião, essa é a verdadeira razão para ela amar tanto esse cavalo.

Peyton assentiu.

\- Como eles eram? A Brooke e o Lucas? – Ela questionou curiosa. – Ela não fala muito sobre o assunto.

\- Eles eram o casal mais apaixonado que eu já vi. – Lembrou-se Haley. – Eles tinham coragem. Tinham apenas catorze anos quando começaram a namorar, desafiaram duas famílias inteiras, mas eles não se importavam, se amavam o bastante pra enfrentar a todos eles. Eu e o Nathan nunca teríamos tido coragem de ficarmos juntos se o Lucas e a Brooke não tivessem sido nossos modelos. Eles eram perfeitos juntos, se completavam, eu acreditava neles de verdade. Cara, eu achava que eles iam ficar juntos para sempre. Nunca acreditei tanto em um casal como neles. Ainda não acredito que eles não tenham ficado juntos. Eles tinham uma força, sabe, era impressionante. Era mágico de se ver.

\- Parece realmente incrível. – Concordou Peyton.

\- Eles eram. – Assentiu Haley. – A Brooke era diferente do que você conhece, ela era feliz de verdade, era radiante, ela brilhava de verdade, sabe? E o Lucas também. Você vai conhecê-lo, mas ele é só uma sombra do que ele era quando estava com Brooke Davis.

Haley suspirou e se inclinou para trás, segurando a cerca.

\- Nossa, eu não pensava nisso há tanto tempo. – Ela disse reclinando-se novamente sobre a cerca. – Mas eles eram, eles eram... Ai, não tenho palavras para representar o que eles eram. Eles foram meu incentivo sabe. Quando eles terminaram, eu não acreditei. Eu quase perdi a fé no Nathan e eu, eu pensava: "Se o Lucas e a Brooke não conseguiram, nós também não vamos conseguir" e até hoje eu fico surpresa por ter conseguido. Se você os tivesse visto juntos, entenderia. Eles eram cativantes, quando eles estavam juntos, você só podia acreditar que eles iam ser felizes para sempre.

\- Nossa, do jeito que a Brooke fala dele, eu nunca teria pensado que eles eram desse jeito. – Confessou Peyton.

\- A Brooke sofreu muito, muito mesmo quando eles se separaram. – Explicou Haley. – Ela mudou, se fechou, nunca mais deixou ninguém entrar. Ninguém mais se aproximou dela como o Lucas.

\- Por que eles terminaram afinal? – Indagou Peyton. – A Brooke sempre diz que é porque ele era um cretino, um mentiroso, um maldito traidor ou um interesseiro, mas nunca diz a verdadeira razão.

\- Na verdade, é bastante complicado. – Haley coçou a cabeça e fez careta. – Nem eu sei bem o que realmente aconteceu, mas se quer saber a minha opinião foi tudo um grande mal entendido.

\- Um mal entendido que separou pra sempre um casal tão apaixonado? – Duvidou Peyton.

\- Um equivoco infeliz. – Lamentou Haley.

Haley suspirou e Peyton a olhou penosa. Então ambas olharam para Brooke imaginando se ela algum dia encontraria a felicidade que perdeu.

\- EI, VOCÊS DUAS. – Chamou Nathan. – VENHAM ME AJUDAR AQUI.

\- Não comenta com a Brooke o que eu te disse, ok? – Pediu Haley. – Não importa quanto tempo tenha se passado, essa história ainda a machuca muito.

\- Pode deixar. – Prometeu Peyton.

As duas colocaram os braços no ombro uma da outra e foram até Nathan.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Lucas chegou na fazenda Ravens e estacionou o carro. Ele suspirou, abriu a porta e desceu. Olhou ao redor reconhecendo cada canto, fazia muitos anos que Lucas não colocava os pés naquele lugar. Receoso, ele foi em direção a casa.

Enquanto caminhava, ele ouviu o som dos cavalos trotando. Ao olhar para os campos, ele imediatamente reconheceu Brooke.

Lucas olhou ao redor e ao não avistar mais ninguém, ele lentamente se aproximou da cerca e se inclinou sobre ela. Inconscientemente, ele sorriu e ficou assistindo Brooke cavalgar.

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_(O que mais dói, foi estar tão perto)_

_And having so much to say_

_(E ter tanto pra dizer)_

_And watching you walk away_

_(Ver você indo embora)_

_And never knowing, what could have been_

_(E nunca saber, o que poderia ter sido)_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_(E não ver que amar você)_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_(É o que eu estava tentando fazer)_

Lucas ficou assistindo Brooke por um tempo sem se dar conta do tempo que passou ali.

Peyton se aproximou dele sem que ele percebesse e comentou:

\- Ela é boa, não é?

_(A música termina)_

Lucas deu um sobressalto ao se dar conta da presença dela, Peyton deu uma risada de leve e ele a acompanhou.

\- Sim, ela é incrível mesmo. – Concordou ele, quando terminou de rir. – Eu diria que a melhor.

\- Eu conheci a Brooke na cidade e ela até me disse que gostava de cavalos, mas eu nunca imaginei vê-la numa situação assim. – Confessou Peyton. – E ela fica tão selvagem, parece pertencer a este lugar.

\- É como se ela fizesse parte de uma pintura, não é? – Sugeriu Lucas.

\- É, exatamente. – Exaltou-se Peyton.

\- Ela é selvagem e livre, exatamente como o cavalo que ela monta. – Completou Lucas. – Eles se completam.

\- Acho que sim. – Peyton assentiu. – Ela fica muito bem em cima do cavalo.

\- É linda, não é? – Lucas sorriu.

\- Linda, sim. – Disse Peyton.

\- Muito linda. – Continuou Lucas sonhadoramente. – Verdadeiramente linda.

\- Você a conhece há muito tempo? – Perguntou Peyton curiosa.

\- A vida toda, na verdade. – Respondeu Lucas.

\- Eu sou Peyton, aliás. – Ela estendeu a mão para ele.

\- Ah. – Lucas aceitou a mão dela. – Eu sou...

\- LUKE! – Haley gritou e correu na direção dele.

Lucas sorriu e foi em direção a ela.

\- Maninha. – Ele abriu os braços.

Haley pulou nos braços de Lucas e ele a levantou.

\- Como é bom te ver. – Ela afirmou descendo dos braços do cunhado. – Já faz tanto tempo.

\- Faz mesmo. – Assentiu Lucas. – Meses. Eu já estava com saudade. Você está ótima.

\- Você também não está mal. – Brincou Haley.

\- Luke, conseguiu despistar minha mãe? – Zombou Nathan se aproximando.

\- Ela me mandou pra buscar você. – Caçoou Lucas.

\- Peyton. – Chamou Haley. – Este é o irmão do Nathan, Lucas Scott. Luke, esta é uma das minhas melhores amigas, Peyton Sawyer.

\- É, acabamos de nos conhecer. – Informou Lucas.

\- Mais ou menos, você não se apresentou. – Lembrou Peyton.

\- Claro, desculpa. – Desculpou-se Lucas. – Eu sou o Lucas.

Ele estendeu a mão novamente e ela aceitou rindo.

\- Então você é o famoso irmão do Nathan? – Ela comentou.

\- Eu não sei. – Riu Lucas. – Eu sou famoso?

\- Eu ouvi falar muito de você. – Garantiu Peyton.

Lucas riu.

\- Vem, irmãozão. – Nathan bateu a mão no ombro do irmão. – Vem aproveitar o churrasco com a gente.

\- Eu não posso. – Negou Lucas. – Eu só vim te dar o recado da sua mãe, pra você voltar e papai mandou eu ressaltar pra todos que o jantar amanhã é na Tree Hill.

\- A gente se lembra. – Reclamou Haley.

\- É. – Resmungou Lucas. – Só dá uma lembrada nos seus pais.

\- Eu ainda nem vi meus pais. – Observou Haley.

\- Pode usar isso de desculpa pra vê-los ou pode simplesmente ligar pra eles. – Lucas deu de ombros.

Haley virou os olhos, mas sorriu.

\- Eu tenho que ir. – Lucas suspirou. – A Lindsey tá me esperando pra jantar.

\- Não quer falar com a Brooke? – Indagou Nathan.

Houve um momento de silêncio, enquanto os três esperavam pela resposta de Lucas.

Depois de pensar por um minuto, Lucas fechou a cara e respondeu:

\- Por que eu falaria?

Nathan segurou o riso antes de responder:

\- Ok.

\- Eu estou indo. – Despediu-se Lucas.

Haley o abraçou e depois ele abraçou Peyton. Lucas e o irmão trocaram um olhar, depois Nathan deu de ombros e abraçou o irmão.

Então Lucas lançou o último olhar na direção de Brooke e depois partiu.

\- Então esse é o Lucas? – Peyton sorriu.

\- É, esse é o Lucas. – Assentiu Haley.

\- Ele tava olhando pra Brooke. – Declarou Peyton eufórica.

\- O que? – Chocaram-se Nathan e Haley.

\- Quando eu cheguei aqui ele tava secando ela total. – Jurou Peyton. – Ficou me dizendo o quanto ela era linda e tudo mais.

Nathan e Haley se entreolharam, sorriram e deram de ombros.

\- Esses são nossos modelos. – Brincou Nathan.

\- Esses são nossos modelos. – Repetiu Haley rindo.

Os três olharam para Brooke, então Nathan e Haley se abraçaram e saíram abraçados e Peyton os seguiu.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Brooke estava em seu quarto desfazendo as malas.

Haley e Peyton entraram no quarto discutindo.

\- Não, você não pode dormir com qualquer um dos padrinhos. – Alertou Haley. – Você só pode dormir com o Jake ou o Mouth.

\- Então vou escolher o tal do Mouth. – Peyton deu de ombros. – Esse pelo menos eu não conheço, é muito mais legal quando você não conhece o cara.

\- Acho que você vai preferir o Jake. – Brooke riu.

\- Por que? – Frustrou-se Peyton. – Qual o problema com o tal Mouth?

\- Nenhum. – Brooke respondeu. – Ele é um amor, mas não é do tipo modelo de sexo de casamento.

Peyton bufou e jogou-se na cama.

Haley riu e disse:

\- Relaxa, não existem só os padrinhos no casamento, você pode dormir com os convidados. O Nathan e eu temos montes de primos.

Brooke riu e Peyton deu de ombros vencida.

\- Brooke, você está com meu vestido de noiva? – Haley perguntou afobada.

\- Haley, eu estou com os quatro vestidos que você escolheu como opção pra se casar. – Lembrou Brooke. – E com as três opções dos vestidos de madrinhas.

\- Haley, está na hora de escolher um vestido. – Peyton ficou sobre os cotovelos.

\- Eu sei. – Haley choramingou. – Mas é que os quatro são tão lindos e eu estou apaixonada por todos eles e o mesmo vale para os vestidos de madrinha. Além do mais como eu posso escolher um vestido sem saber como será a decoração? E se eu escolher um que não combine com o tapete, ou com as cortinas ou com os guardanapos? E se os vestidos das madrinhas não combinarem com o bolo ou a toalha de mesa?

\- Ela é tão indecisa. – Peyton olhou para Brooke.

\- Nem sei como o casamento chegou até aqui. – Concordou Brooke.

\- Isso não tem a menor graça. – Repreendeu Haley. – Eu realmente não sei qual deles escolher.

\- Relaxa. – Confortou Brooke. – De todo jeito os quatro já estão ajustados às suas medidas, e os das madrinhas às nossas e às da Millie e Rachel, então você pode escolher na última hora e tudo vai dar certo.

Haley respirou aliviada.

\- Eu não sei como você ainda pode ter dúvidas. – Admitiu Brooke. – Pra mim está tão claro qual deles é o mais bonito.

\- Ai não, eu não concordo com você. – Discordou Peyton. – Eu sei de qual você está falando e eu acho aquele outro bem mais bonito.

\- Estão vendo? – Guinchou Haley. – É impossível escolher.

Brooke e Peyton riram.

\- Brooke, estou impressionada com você em cima de um cavalo. – Confessou Peyton.

\- Ah. – Brooke corou de leve. – Obrigada. Eu senti muita falta do Tempestade. Ele foi meu primeiro cavalo, ganhei de presente de aniversário.

Peyton e Haley trocaram um olhar.

\- É, tô sabendo. – Comentou Peyton.

Brooke estranhou, mas não disse nada. Peyton forçou um sorriso pra ela e Brooke estranhou ainda mais. Então ela deu de ombros e perguntou:

\- Já desfizeram as malas?

\- Não. – As duas resmungaram.

\- É, bem lembrado, tenho que fazer isso. – Lamentou Haley.

Peyton assentiu tristemente.

\- Vem, vamos. – Chamou Haley.

Peyton suspirou e se levantou da cama.

\- Boa noite, Brooke. – Elas se despediram.

\- Boa noite, meninas, a gente se vê amanhã. – Ela respondeu.

Então Haley e Peyton saíram do quarto e Brooke terminou de desfazer as malas. Ela separou os vestidos de Haley e os vestidos das madrinhas para não amassarem e depois foi tomar um banho.

Depois do banho Brooke se deitou e tentou dormir, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no dia seguinte. Ela sabia que na próxima noite encontraria Lucas de novo depois de oito anos e a ideia a deixava nervosa.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_(É difícil lidar com a dor de perder você em todo lugar que eu vou)_

_But I'm doing it_

_(Mas eu estou fazendo isso)_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_(É difícil forçar o sorriso quando eu vejo nossos velhos amigos e estou sozinho)_

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_(Ainda mais difícil, me levantar, trocar de roupa, viver com esse arrependimento)_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_(Mas eu sei que se pudesse fazer isso novamente)_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart, that I left unspoken_

_(Eu trocaria, daria todas as palavras que eu salvei em meu coração, que eu deixei não ditas)_

Brooke virou para o lado e afundou em sua cama, se deixando embalar pelas lembranças que a levaram direto para o sono.

_(A música termina)_

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Bem, esta vai ser uma fic rápida, não pretendo fazer muitos capítulos e nem capítulos muito longos (ao contrário das minhas outras fics, rsrsrs).

Espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews. ;)


	3. O Jantar

**Casamento à Texana**

**O Jantar**

Brooke acordou no dia seguinte com dor de cabeça, depois de ter sonhado com Lucas à noite toda.

Ela levantou da cama, desceu até a cozinha e encontrou os empregados preparando o café da manhã.

\- Senhorita Brooke, podemos fazer alguma coisa pela senhorita? – Perguntou Julia.

\- Pode, Julia. – Brooke suspirou. – Eu preciso de calmantes e de alguma coisa para dor de cabeça.

Julia estranhou e ela e os outros empregados trocaram olhares, mas ela foi até o armário e pegou os remédios para Brooke e entregou a ela junto com um copo d'água.

Brooke pegou os vidros de remédios, o copo d'água, agradeceu e saiu da cozinha.

Ela voltou para seu quarto estressada, colocou o copo em cima do criado mudo e sentou-se na cama. Tremendo ela abriu o vidro de calmantes e o colocou na boca junto com o comprimido para dor de cabeça e engoliu os dois junto com a água.

Ela respirou fundo e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

Depois foi até o espelho da penteadeira e olhou o seu reflexo.

\- Fica calma, Brooke. – Ela falou consigo mesma. – Vai ficar tudo bem, não deixa ele perceber que ainda afeta você. Sorria e faça de conta que está tudo bem e você não se incomoda com a presença dele.

Ela respirou fundo e foi tomar banho.

**-O-**

Lucas lavou o rosto e depois de secar olhou nervoso para seu reflexo no espelho.

\- Relaxa, Lucas. – Ele disse para o espelho. – Faz de conta que ela é só mais uma garota qualquer.

Ele chacoalhou seus ombros e respirou fundo, depois entrou no banho.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Brooke, Haley e Peyton desceram rindo para o café da manhã. Elas sentaram-se a mesa com Tedd e Victória que fez cara feia para Haley.

\- Então, Peyton, você e a Brooke fizeram faculdade juntas, certo? – Tedd puxou assunto.

\- Sim, senhor. – Assentiu Peyton.

\- E agora dividem o apartamento? – Conferiu Victória.

\- Sim, eu, a Brooke e a Haley dividimos um apartamento em Nova York. – Respondeu Peyton.

Victória virou os olhos a menção do nome de Haley.

\- E onde você trabalha, Peyton? – Perguntou Tedd.

\- Na Harper's Bazaar. – Informou Peyton.

\- Então você não é estilista? – Confundiu-se Tedd.

\- Não, na verdade, eu sou jornalista de moda. – Esclareceu Peyton.

\- Ah. – Entendeu Tedd.

Então instalou-se um silêncio constrangedor à mesa.

\- Então, senhor e senhora Davis, - Haley forçou um sorriso. – vocês vão ao jantar na Tree Hill essa noite?

\- Eu não vejo porque nós deveríamos ir. – Irritou-se Victória.

\- São convidados do casamento? – Sugeriu Haley.

Victória bufou e revirou os olhos.

Brooke voltou-se para Haley e fez um gesto que dizia "Deixa pra lá".

**-X-**

Depois do café Brooke estava nadando na piscina, enquanto Peyton e Haley estavam deitadas nas espreguiçadeiras.

Brooke ainda tentava a todo custo relaxar e fazia seu melhor para não pensar em Lucas e no inevitável encontro de ambos.

\- Vocês já sabem o que vão usar esta noite? – Perguntou Peyton.

\- Sim. – Brooke nadou até a borda da piscina e se debruçou nela.

\- Já. – Assentiu Haley. – E sabem do que mais? Eu preciso ir até a Tric. Meus pais vão me passar o maior sermão, porque eu já vi os inimigos, mas ainda não os vi.

Haley revirou os olhos e riu e Brooke a acompanhou.

\- Quer que eu vá com você? – Ofereceu-se Brooke.

\- Não, tudo bem, vai ser melhor ir sem um Scott ou uma Davis. – Garantiu Haley. – Eu volto antes do jantar.

\- Está bem. – Concordou Brooke.

\- Tchau, Haley. – Despediu-se Peyton.

\- Até mais, meninas. – Haley acenou.

Brooke e Peyton acenaram de volta. Então Haley se levantou e saiu.

\- Me ajuda a escolher alguma coisa pra vestir? – Pediu Peyton.

\- Claro. – Brooke sorriu.

Então ela saiu da piscina e ela e Peyton entraram na casa.

**-O-**

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_

_(Eu consigo aguentar a chuva no teto desta casa vazia, isso não me incomoda)_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_(Eu posso tirar algumas lágrimas agora e depois apenas deixar elas rolarem)_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_(Eu não tenho medo de chorar)_

_Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_(De vez em quando em um tempo, mesmo pensando que continuar sem você me chateia)_

_There are days_

_(Há alguns dias)_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_(Como agora e novamente, em que eu finjo que estou bem, mas não é isso que me incomoda)_

Ao contrário de Brooke que tentava não pensar em Lucas, ele fazia questão de imaginar todas as possibilidades para seu encontro com Brooke. Ele repassou mentalmente diversas vezes o discurso que faria quando a visse e criou vários roteiros de conversa com ela.

Em todos os roteiros de Lucas, Brooke dizia que ainda o amava e que o queria de volta, mas a reação de Lucas variava entre completo desprezo e o retorno do amor e perdão. As versões favoritas de Lucas eram as que ele a perdoava e eles voltavam a ficar juntos.

\- Para com isso, Lucas. – Ele bateu em sua cabeça com as duas mãos. – Você tá sendo patético, até parece a mulher dessa relação. Relação que NÃO EXISTE. Para de pensar nessa maldita mulher.

Ele respirou fundo e colocou as duas mãos no rosto.

\- Tudo bem, Lucas? – Perguntou Keith parado na porta do escritório de Lucas.

\- Ah, oi, pai. – Lucas se recompôs. – Tá tudo bem, sim.

\- Tem certeza? – Insistiu Keith. – Você parece meio tenso.

Ele entrou no escritório e sentou-se na cadeira de frente a Lucas.

\- É por causa do jantar de hoje à noite? – Ele deduziu. – Está nervoso por encontrar a Brooke de novo?

\- Não. – Mentiu Lucas. – Por que eu deveria? Aquela mulher não significa mais nada pra mim.

\- Tudo bem, se você diz. – Keith deu de ombros. – Mas se quiser falar sobre isso é só me chamar.

Keith se levantou e Lucas forçou um sorriso.

\- Obrigado, pai. – Ele agradeceu.

\- Não tem de que, filho. – Keith assentiu e saiu.

Lucas respirou fundo e começou a criar outro roteiro, onde ele dispensava Brooke.

_(A música termina)_

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Brooke e Peyton estavam revirando o armário tentando escolher um vestido para Peyton usar no jantar.

\- E que tal esse? – Mostrou Peyton.

\- Muito curto. – Negou Brooke.

\- Qual o problema? – Questionou Peyton.

\- Nenhum. – Brooke deu de ombros. – Se você não se importar em ser assediada por Dan Scott.

Peyton riu, mas descartou o vestido.

\- Tenta este. – Sugeriu Brooke.

Peyton tirou o vestido das mãos da amiga e começou a se despir.

\- Então esta noite vou conhecer todas as famílias malucas do Texas? – Ela brincou enquanto colocava o vestido.

\- É, esta noite você vai viver o pesadelo de Haley. – Zombou Brooke. – Mas ela vai estar acordada e tudo vai ser real.

Peyton riu e foi em direção ao espelho.

\- Que tal? – Ela perguntou.

\- Esse ficou bom. – Brooke assentiu.

\- Então, vai ser tipo o encontro da família Monstro com a família Addams? – Indagou Peyton.

\- Mais ou menos isso. – Concordou Brooke. – Mas sem um primo It engraçadinho, mas tem a irmãzinha do Lucas e o irmãozinho do Nathan, eles são umas gracinhas. Caramba, a última vez que eu vi os dois, eles tinham dois anos, eles têm dez agora.

Brooke ficou impressionada.

\- Eu nunca mais vi os dois, devem estar enormes. – Brooke continuou sonhadora.

Peyton sorriu.

\- Gostava deles? – Ela interrogou.

Brooke assentiu sorrindo.

\- Eles eram umas fofuras. Eu não os vejo desde, desde...

\- Desde que você e o Lucas terminaram? – Deduziu Peyton.

\- É. – Confirmou Brooke.

Brooke suspirou e Peyton achou melhor mudar de assunto:

\- Que sapatos você acha que vão combinar?

\- Vamos ver. – Brooke sorriu.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Lucas estava na sala de estar, jogando Monopoly com Lily e Jamie, enquanto Deb bebia e Karen e Linsdey conversavam sobre o casamento.

\- Ei. – Nathan chamou. – Eu vou buscar o Jake no aeroporto e depois vou ver a Haley, você vem?

\- Pra Ravens? – Lucas desdenhou. – Nem pensar.

\- Ela não está na Ravens. – Informou Nathan. – Está na Tric e a Brooke não está com ela.

\- Então tudo bem. – Concordou Lucas. – Você vem, Lindsey?

\- Não, tudo bem. – Negou Lindsey. – Sua mãe e eu estamos tentando escolher uma boa banda.

\- Está bem. – Lucas deu de ombros. - A gente continua o jogo depois, crianças.

\- Tudo bem. – Eles concordaram.

Lucas se levantou e ele e Nathan foram para a porta.

\- Nathan, aonde você vai? – Deb se aproximou, caindo de bêbada.

\- Eu vou buscar o Jake, mãe. – Nathan virou os olhos.

\- Ah, então tudo bem, pode ir. – Deb riu. – O Jake é um bom garoto, você devia casar com ele.

\- Tá, mãe, vou pensar sobre o assunto. – Desconversou Nathan.

Lucas riu e Nathan virou os olhos pra ele. Então os dois saíram da casa.

**-O-**

\- Tá bem, mãe. – Haley virou os olhos e mexeu no sorvete. – Eu já sei, já sei.

\- Só estou dizendo que quando alguém volta pra casa depois de meses longe, não vai pra casa dos inimigos primeiro, passa na sua própria casa e vê os seus pais antes. – Repreendeu Lydia.

\- Já sei, mãe. – Concordou Haley.

\- Ei, Julieta. – Cumprimentou Taylor.

\- Oi, Taylor. – Haley sorriu e se levantou.

\- Como vai, irmãzinha? – Taylor a abraçou. – Ansiosa para o grande dia?

Haley riu ao se afastar da irmã.

\- E cada seu noivo Montéquio bonitão? – Brincou Taylor.

Haley riu novamente.

\- Não incentiva ela. – Ralhou Lydia.

\- Mãe, a Haley sabe que todas as pessoas do mundo, com exceção da amiguinha Davis dela, são contra o casamento dela. – Lembrou Taylor.

Haley abaixou a cabeça tristemente.

\- Ela não precisa de qualquer incentivo. – Garantiu Taylor. – Ela vai casar por sua própria conta e risco, mas já que ela resolveu mesmo fazer isso só nos resta aceitar.

Haley levantou os braços e as olhou como quem dizia: "Exatamente".

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Lucas e Nathan estavam sentados no capô do carro conversando e rindo, enquanto esperavam por Jake.

Quando o avistaram conversando com Millicent.

\- Quem é aquela com o Jake? – Perguntou Lucas. – Namorada dele?

\- Não. – Negou Nathan. – Aquela é a Millie, a assistente da Brooke, ela é uma das madrinhas da Haley.

\- A assistente da Brooke é madrinha da Haley? – Estranhou Lucas.

\- A Millie é uma garota muito legal. – Nathan deu de ombros. – Ela acabou ficando amiga das meninas.

\- Hum. – Murmurou Lucas.

\- Vem. – Chamou Nathan. – Ei, Jake.

\- Ei, e ai, parceiro. – Jake abriu os braços.

Os dois se abraçaram, rindo.

\- E ai, Luke. – Jake cumprimentou.

\- Como vai, Jake? – Lucas bateu na mão dele e eles se abraçaram.

\- Oi, Millie. – Nathan a beijou no rosto, depois a abraçou.

\- Oi, Nathan. – Ela respondeu timidamente.

\- Millie, este é meu irmão, Lucas. Luke, esta é a Millicent. – Nathan fez as apresentações.

\- Muito prazer. – Disse Lucas dando um beijo em Millicent.

\- O prazer é meu. – Respondeu Millicent.

\- O Julian não veio com vocês? – Perguntou Nathan.

\- Não, não conseguiu lugar. – Lamentou Jake. – Ele vem amanhã.

\- Quem é Julian? – Questionou Lucas.

\- É o namorado da Brooke. – Esclareceu Nathan.

\- A Brooke tá namorando? – Alterou-se Lucas.

\- Tá. – Disse Nathan simplesmente. – Com o Julian. Ele é um cara legal.

\- Ele chega amanhã. – Informou Jake.

\- Achei que ele vinha com vocês. – Admitiu Nathan. – Bem, vamos, nós vamos passar na Tric pra ver a Haley e a família dela. – Ele suspirou. – Depois vamos levar a Millie pra Ravens, você vai ficar na fazenda da Brooke, Millie, com ela, a Haley e a Peyton.

\- Tudo bem. – Concordou Millicent.

\- Você vai ficar na Tree Hill comigo e o Lucas, Jake. – Avisou Nathan.

\- Tudo bem. – Assentiu Jake.

\- Então vamos. – Nathan passou o braço ao redor do ombro de Millicent e a empurrou para o carro.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Haley tentou ignorar a família que não parava de falar sobre a loucura que era o seu casamento.

\- Com licença. – Pediu Nathan, entrando na sala de jantar, onde Haley estava com seus pais e irmãos.

Lucas, Jake e Millicent o seguiram.

\- Você não sabe bater, rapaz? – Questionou Jimmy.

\- Desculpe, senhor James. – Embaraçou-se Nathan. – A empregada abriu pra mim.

\- LUCY! – Gritou Jimmy. – Eu não te disse para não deixar qualquer um entrar?

\- Ele não é qualquer um. – Ralhou Haley se levantando. – É o meu noivo.

Ela foi até Nathan e o beijou.

\- Oi, amor. – Ela sorriu.

\- Oi, Tutor Girl. – Ele devolveu o sorriso.

\- Jake, Millie. – Haley vibrou e pulou nos dois.

Jake e Millicent riram e a abraçaram de volta.

\- E como está a noiva mais linda do Texas? – Jake perguntou ao se soltarem.

\- Nupcial. – Brincou Haley.

Jake, Millicent, Nathan e Lucas riram.

\- Deixa eu apresentar vocês. – Suspirou Haley – Gente, este é Jake Jagielsk e esta é Millicent Huxtable, uma das minhas madrinhas, este é o meu pai, Jimmy James, minha mãe, Lydia James, minha irmã, Taylor e meus irmãos, Dylan e Kevin.

\- Muito prazer, senhor James. – Jake estendeu a mão.

\- O prazer é meu, filho. – Jimmy aceitou a mão de Jake. – Agora será que eu posso me ver livre dos dois Scotts que invadiram minha propriedade?

Lucas e Nathan viraram os olhos e Haley bufou.

\- Ótimo, pai. – Ela brigou. – Os dois Scotts vão sair das suas preciosas terras e eu vou com eles. Vamos, Nathan. Vejo vocês no jantar.

Ela puxou o noivo e começou a sair.

\- Haley, espere. – Chamou Jimmy.

\- Haley. – Repetiram seus irmãos.

\- Haley, qual é. – Taylor revirou os olhos. – Não seja fresca.

\- Haley, nós não víamos você há meses e você ficou poucas horas e já vai embora? – Lembrou Jimmy.

\- Eu vou sim. – Haley voltou-se para a família. – Eu AMO o Nathan. Nós vamos nos casar daqui uns dias e vocês não conseguem aceitar isso? Ele vem me ver e vocês destratam a ele e ao irmão dele, que por acaso é um dos meus melhores amigos, e eu sou fresca?

\- Haley, tá tudo bem. – Garantiu Nathan.

\- Não, não tá. – Ela choramingou. – Não, não tá.

Ela se virou e foi embora e Nathan e Lucas a acompanharam timidamente.

\- Foi um prazer, senhor e senhora James. – Acenou Millicent timidamente.

\- É. – Concordou Jake.

Então os dois seguiram os outros.

Os cinco saíram da casa e Haley começou a chorar.

\- Haley, está tudo bem. – Nathan a abraçou. – Nós sabíamos que não seria fácil. Sabíamos que eles não nos apoiariam, que fariam de tudo para impedir o casamento e que teríamos que enfrentar a todos eles. – Ele segurou o rosto de Haley. – Mas está tudo bem, Haley. Está tudo bem, porque daqui alguns dias nós vamos estar casados e eles não vão poder fazer mais nada. Nós vamos ser muito felizes e nada, escuta bem, NADA, nem ninguém vai nos impedir. Ok?

Haley assentiu chorosa e depositou a cabeça no peito dele. Ele a abraçou e acariciou seus cabelos.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

\- Chase Adams. – Brooke desfilou pelos estábulos.

\- Brooke Davis. – Chase riu.

\- Chase, esta é minha amiga, Peyton Sawyer, Peyt, este é o Chase, o responsável pela saúde do meu querido Tempestade. – Apresentou Brooke.

\- Muito prazer. – Peyton estendeu a mão.

\- O prazer é meu. – Ele apertou a mão dela.

\- Então, onde está o Tempestade? – Perguntou Brooke.

Chase indicou com a cabeça e Brooke sorriu.

Ela e Peyton seguiram na direção em que Chase havia indicado e Peyton sussurrou no ouvido de Brooke:

\- Delicinha.

\- Um gato, né? – Concordou Brooke. – Ele costumava ter uma queda por mim quando a gente era adolescente.

\- E você pegou ele? – Interessou-se Peyton. – Ele é TÃO gostoso.

\- Não, eu estava com o Lucas na época. – Riu Brooke.

\- E agora está com o Julian. – Lembrou Peyton. – Então não pode pegar ele de novo, logo, eu posso.

\- Fica a vontade. – Brooke sorriu.

Brooke subiu em cima da cerca e passou para o outro lado. Tempestade logo se aproximou e ela escovou o pelo do cavalo. Peyton sentou-se na cerca e sorriu.

\- É um cavalo muito bonito. – Ela comentou.

\- É. – Concordou Brooke. – É um belo garanhão.

\- A gente não devia começar a se arrumar? – Questionou Peyton.

\- Ainda temos tempo. – Acalmou Brooke.

\- HURRICANE DAVIS. – Rachel acenou estacionando seu carro no meio da fazenda.

\- RACHEL. – Brooke vibrou.

Rachel saiu do carro, correu até Brooke, saltou a cerca e continuou correndo até chegar a Brooke.

Brooke a abraçou apertado.

\- Fiquei sabendo que você vai ser a nova senhora Scott, condiz? – Caçoou Brooke.

\- Você é a noiva do Lucas? – Indagou Peyton.

\- Quem dera. – Brincou Rachel. – Eu sou a noiva do Dan, o pai do Lucas. Eu sou Rachel, aliás.

Rachel estendeu a mão e Peyton desceu da cerca e a aceitou.

\- Eu sou Peyton, a outra madrinha da Haley. – Ela sorriu. – É um prazer conhecê-la, Rachel, ouvi falar muito de você.

\- Ouvi falar de você também. – Rachel piscou. – E se ouvi bem, você é das minhas, então o prazer é todo meu.

Peyton riu.

\- É, também fiquei sabendo que você é das minhas. – Peyton comentou.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério sobre se casar com o Dan. – Repreendeu Brooke.

\- Por que não? – Rachel deu de ombros. – Ele é rico e não está tão mal pra um cara da idade dele.

Brooke fez cara de nojo e mostrou a língua. Rachel e Peyton riram e Brooke disse:

\- Pai gostoso é o pai da Peyton.

\- Ei. – Ralhou Peyton.

\- É verdade. – Brooke riu e as outras a acompanharam.

\- Doido mesmo é o Skills. – Rachel revirou os olhos. – Sair com a Deb, sério? Aquela velha insuportável e bêbada.

\- É. – Concordou Brooke. – Fiquei sabendo também. Qual o problema de vocês? Não sabe que a Haley está se casando com a única pessoa que presta naquela família?

\- Está falando isso só porque as coisas deram errado entre você e o Lucas. – Provocou Rachel.

\- É. – Assentiu Brooke. – E eu aprendi minha lição.

Rachel revirou os olhos e sorriu.

\- RACHEL! – Haley gritou animada.

\- Ei, noiva do ano. – Acenou Rachel.

Haley pulou a cerca e Millicent a seguiu desajeitada.

Haley abraçou Rachel e Millicent abraçou Brooke.

\- Ai, agora todas as minhas madrinhas estão aqui. – Haley chorou emocionada. – Estamos todas reunidas.

\- Owwwwwwwwn. – As meninas zoaram Haley, mas a abraçaram.

\- Vamos nos arrumar para o jantar. – Chamou Brooke.

Então as cinco garotas foram em direção à casa.

**-X-**

As garotas se arrumaram juntas para o jantar e à noite elas foram para a fazenda Tree Hill.

Brooke desceu do carro e olhou nervosa para a casa. Tudo era familiar para ela, apesar de Brooke não ter colocado os pés na casa durante oito anos. Ela respirou fundo e conferiu se os calmantes estavam em sua bolsa. Então ela encarou a casa mais uma vez e tentou criar coragem, enquanto Rachel já estava arrastando Millicent e Peyton para dentro da mansão.

\- Tudo bem? – Preocupou-se Haley.

Brooke desviou o olhar da casa e olhou para a amiga apavorada.

\- Tudo bem. – Haley pegou as mãos dela. – Eu estou aqui.

Brooke assentiu.

\- Eu é que devia estar surtando, lembra? – Haley brincou. – Sou eu que vou ficar no meio do fogo cruzado.

\- É. – Concordou Brooke. – Mas eu é que sou a única Davis no meio dos James e dos Scotts.

\- Eles nem vão se lembrar de você. – Garantiu Haley. – Vão estar ocupados demais tentando destruir meu casamento.

Brooke deu um riso forçado.

\- Não é por causa dos Montéquios e os Capuletos, né? – Haley mais afirmou do que perguntou.

Brooke meneou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Relaxa. – Consolou Haley. – Vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou estar ao seu lado.

Brooke respirou fundo e concordou com a cabeça.

\- Tudo bem? – Peyton se aproximou. – Vocês não vêm?

\- Vamos sim. – Haley forçou um sorriso.

Peyton olhou penosa para as duas e sorriu empática para as duas.

\- Precisam de um apoio moral? – Ela ofereceu.

Brooke e Haley nervosas fizeram que sim.

Peyton sorriu e pegou no braço de Brooke e Haley pegou no outro, então as três seguiram para a casa.

Brooke respirou pesadamente quando passou pela porta, ladeada por Peyton e Haley, e entrou na sala de estar encontrando todos os Scotts reunidos conversando.

A primeira que ela viu foi Deb sentada no sofá com um copo de bebida na mão, enquanto conversava com Skills. Depois viu Nathan de pé não muito longe de onde elas estavam, conversando com Mouth e Jake. Então Dan agarrando Rachel, enquanto ela conversava com Millicent. E por último Karen e Keith conversando com uma jovem que ela não conhecia, mas que devia ter a sua idade.

Ela não viu Lucas e isso a deixou ao mesmo tempo aliviada e mais nervosa.

Haley já a estava puxando para a direção de Nathan, mas Karen foi a primeira a vê-las e foi em direção a elas.

\- Haley. – Ela chamou.

Haley parou de caminhar e olhou para Karen.

\- Karen, oi. – Haley acenou e depois cochichou para Peyton: - Esta é a mãe do Lucas, a única pessoa simpática dessa família.

\- Só porque você não namora o filho dela. – Murmurou Brooke.

\- Como vai, querida? – Karen abraçou Haley.

\- Bem. – Haley sorriu. – Esta é minha amiga, Peyton. – Ela apontou para Peyton ao lado de Brooke.

\- Muito prazer. – Peyton estendeu o braço.

\- O prazer é meu. – Karen aceitou a mão dela. – Brooke, como vai?

\- Bem, senhora Scott e a senhora? – Disse Brooke com muito respeito.

\- Bem também. – Karen concordou. – Já faz muito tempo.

\- É, oito anos. – Completou Brooke.

\- Soube que você se formou em Moda e abriu sua própria grife. – Confessou Karen.

\- Isso. – Confirmou Brooke.

\- Vi sua última coleção. – Admitiu Karen. – Estava realmente inspiradora.

\- Obrigada. – Estranhou Brooke.

Karen sorriu.

\- Você está linda, querida. – Karen elogiou com um olhar culpado.

\- Obrigada. – Brooke agradeceu completamente confusa. – Você também está... esse vestido é meu?

Karen olhou para o próprio vestido e sorriu, antes de responder:

\- Como eu disse, sua última coleção foi encantadora.

Brooke abriu a boca perplexa e não conseguiu dar uma resposta.

\- Bem, eu vou checar o andamento do jantar. – Despediu-se Karen. – Vejo vocês mais tarde. Sejam bem vindas.

\- Obrigada. – Peyton e Haley agradeceram, enquanto Karen saia.

\- O que acabou de acontecer? – Chocou-se Brooke.

\- Acho que Karen Scott acabou de ser simpática com você. – Brincou Haley.

\- Eu estou sonhando, entrei em um universo paralelo, fui abduzida ou ELA foi abduzida? – Interrogou Brooke.

\- Bem, - Haley coçou a cabeça. – tenho certeza de que você não está se sonhando. Se entrou em um universo paralelo, Peyton e eu entramos com você e o mesmo pra ter sido abduzida. Então acho que a opção mais plausível é que ela tenha sido abduzida, mas acho que o mais provável é que ela simplesmente tenha sido legal com você.

\- Talvez ela esteja chapada. – Deduziu Brooke.

Peyton riu.

\- Bêbada a Deb é ainda mais grossa comigo. – Lamentou Haley. – Bem que eu queria que ela fosse legal comigo pra variar.

\- Termina com o filho dela. – Sugeriu Brooke. – Quem sabe? Pelo visto funcionou comigo.

Haley e Peyton riram.

\- Haley, Brooke. – Cumprimentou Keith. – Bom vê-las, meninas. Como estão?

\- Bem. – Brooke e Haley forçaram o sorriso.

\- E você deve ser Peyton. – Adivinhou Keith.

\- Isso mesmo, senhor. – Assentiu Peyton.

\- Este é Keith, o padrasto de Lucas e tio de Nathan, Peyton. – Explicou Haley.

\- Bem, sejam bem-vindas. – Ele sorriu antes de se afastar.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Brooke surtou. – Agora o Dan vai vir me oferecer uma bebida?

Haley deu de ombros.

\- Eu vou pegar uma bebida. – Brooke respirou fundo e saiu da sala de estar.

Ela abriu a bolsa e pegou o vidro de calmante e engoliu um comprimido.

\- Brooke. – Haley chamou. – As bebidas estão aqui.

Brooke assentiu e seguiu Haley.

Haley e Peyton já estavam na companhia de Nathan, Jake e Mouth.

Brooke respirou fundo novamente, juntando todas as suas forças para não fugir dali. Então ela foi em direção ao bar.

**-O-**

Haley e Nathan foram falar com os pais de Nathan.

Eles se aproximaram de Rachel, Dan e Millicent e Dan interrompeu o que dizia assim que os viu.

\- Senhor Scott. – Cumprimentou Haley respeitosamente.

Dan bufou.

\- Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara. – Pediu Dan. – Eu não gosto de você, eu não gosto da sua família, você NUNCA vai fazer parte da minha família e a única razão pra você estar se casando com o meu filho é porque ele é um rebelde teimoso e eu não consegui impedi-lo, ele fez isso apenas para me afrontar. Mas se você acha por uma fração de segundo que seja que ao se casar com o meu filho você vai ser uma Scott e dona de tudo o que me pertence, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva. Eu prefiro deixar toda a minha fortuna para o irmãozinho bastardo dele do que deixar para uma James.

\- Eu sei que o senhor não gosta de mim, senhor Scott. – Garantiu Haley. – E acredite, o dinheiro do seu filho não me interessa nenhum um pouco, eu não me importaria se ele fosse filho do capataz, aliás, até ia preferir.

\- Agora vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara. – Interveio Nathan. – Você não precisa gostar da Haley, EU é que preciso e eu a amo. Você não precisa gostar da família dela, isso é problema de vocês. Ela não precisa fazer parte da sua família, ela vai ser a MINHA família. Eu vou me casar com ela, porque eu a amo e porque ela me ama e não porque sou um rebelde desesperado para te afrontar, mas tem razão, você não pode fazer nada para impedir. E não se preocupe com a sua preciosa herança, Haley e eu não precisamos do seu dinheiro. – Nathan fez uma pausa e fingiu um sorriso. – Nós só viemos desejar boa noite.

Então ele puxou Haley e os dois saíram dali. Haley respirou fundo antes de encarar a Deb.

Eles chegaram perto do sofá silenciosamente e só quando estavam a apenas alguns centímetros do sofá foi que Deb e Skills o notaram.

\- Haley. – Skills vibrou e se levantou para abraçar a velha amiga.

Haley riu e o abraçou com força.

Deb lançou um olhar de ódio mortal para a garota.

\- Se comporta. – Murmurou Nathan para a mãe.

\- Senhora Scott. – Haley suspirou já prevendo o que viria.

Deb se levantou confiante e olhou Haley com desprezo.

Haley engoliu em seco.

\- Você é uma garotinha ardilosa e desprezível. – Deb começou.

\- Deeb. – Repreendeu Skills.

\- Eu subestimei você. – Ela ignorou Skills. – Você é sem graça e insignificante, eu achei que meu filho fosse enjoar logo de você, mas você realmente o amarrou, não foi?

\- Já chega, mãe. – Avisou Nathan.

\- Você o roubou bem debaixo do meu nariz. – Ela continuou. – Daí levou ele pra longe pra poder fazer a cabeça dele. Você não passa de uma interesseira. E eu nunca vou gostar de você e nunca vou aprovar essa loucura de casamento.

\- Ótimo. – Ralhou Nathan. – Nós não precisamos mesmo da sua aprovação. Eu sou maior de idade e vacinado, pago minhas próprias contas e não vivo embaixo do teto de vocês e vou me casar com a Haley quer vocês gostem ou não. Vem, Haley.

Ele a puxou consigo e saiu de perto da mãe que os acompanhou com o olhar enfurecido.

**-O-**

Assim que Brooke agarrou um copo e uma garrafa de whisky, Lucas abriu a porta que ficava ao lado do bar e entrou na sala conversando com a garota que Brooke não conhecia.

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_(O que mais dói, foi estar tão perto)_

_And having so much to say_

_(E ter tanto pra dizer)_

_And watching you walk away_

_(Ver você indo embora)_

_And never knowing, what could have been_

_(E nunca saber, o que poderia ter sido)_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_(E não ver que amar você)_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_(É o que eu estava tentando fazer)_

Assim que ele se virou a viu.

\- Brooke. – Ele disse.

Brooke parou de respirar e não conseguiu responder.

_(A música termina)_

\- Então essa é a Brooke? – Lindsey forçou um sorriso.

Lucas lembrando-se da presença dela voltou-se para a noiva e fez as apresentações:

\- Lindsey, esta é Brooke Davis e Brooke, esta é minha noiva, Lindsey Strauss.

Brooke finalmente se lembrou de inspirar, colocou o copo e a garrafa de volta no balcão do bar e estendeu a mão para Lindsey.

\- Muito prazer. – Ela disse com a voz rouca.

\- O prazer é meu. – Mentiu Lindsey. – Luke, eu vou ver se sua mãe precisa de ajuda, você vem comigo?

\- Já vou. – Dispensou Lucas.

Lindsey olhou de novo para Brooke e a contragosto deixou os dois sozinhos.

Eles se encararam em silêncio sem conseguir desviar o olhar um do outro.

\- Como você está? – Lucas rompeu o silêncio.

Brooke voltou a si e fechou a cara e, de maneira grosseira, respondeu:

\- Bem.

Ela cruzou os braços e olhou para Lucas com um ar de desafio. Lucas revirou os olhos e fez menção de ir embora.

\- E você? – Ela perguntou depressa, o impedindo de sair.

Lucas, um pouco surpreso, parou e olhou para ela.

\- Bem. – Ele repetiu.

Houve mais um momento de silêncio constrangedor.

\- Eu tinha mesmo ouvido dizer que você estava noivo de alguma infeliz. – Provocou Brooke.

Lucas respirou fundo e devolveu:

\- Obviamente não era de você.

\- É claro que não. – Ela concordou.

\- É claro que não. – Ele imitou. – Eu tenho todos os neurônios no lugar.

Brooke o encarou raivosa.

\- Só é uma pena que você tenha tão poucos neurônios. – Cuspiu Brooke.

\- Escuta aqui... – Começou Lucas.

\- Ei... – Interrompeu Haley fingindo um sorriso. – Vejo que vocês dois já se reencontraram. Não é ótimo, nós quatro juntos de novo?

\- É, ótimo. – Eles responderam sarcásticos.

\- É bom ver vocês se entendendo. – Ironizou Haley. – Tentem se lembrar que este é o meu casamento e eu já tenho que lidar com muitas brigas e não preciso de mais uma, ok?

\- Ok. – Eles concordaram raivosos.

\- Ótimo. – Haley forçou um sorriso e saiu.

Lucas e Brooke viraram a cara e depois lentamente foram voltando o olhar um para o outro.

\- Você está linda. – Lucas cedeu.

\- Obrigada. – Brooke desviou o olhar constrangida. – Você também está muito bem.

\- Obrigado. – Lucas assentiu.

Brooke respirou fundo e olhou para o bar.

Houve outro silêncio constrangedor.

\- Vamos tentar ser civilizados pelo Nathan e a Haley. – Ela deu de ombros.

\- Eles já têm muitos problemas e não precisam se preocupar com mais nenhum. – Concordou Lucas.

Brooke assentiu.

\- Andou partindo muitos corações na minha ausência? – Ela alfinetou em tom de brincadeira.

Mas Lucas captou a cutucada e a lembrou:

\- Se me lembro bem, foi VOCÊ que me deixou.

\- Falha minha. – Ela fingiu um sorriso.

Lucas respirou fundo. Então Jamie entrou correndo pela porta e esbarrou em Lucas.

\- Jamie. – Brooke o reconheceu.

Ela se abaixou com os olhos brilhando e colocou as mãos nos ombros dele. Brooke avaliou o menino e tentou reconhecer as feições da criança que ela conhecia.

Jamie olhou para Brooke confuso e depois subiu seu olhar para Lucas.

\- Desculpa, mas eu conheço você? – Ele voltou o olhar para Brooke.

\- Ah não. – Desculpou-se Brooke tirando as mãos dos ombros de Jamie. – Você era muito pequeno.

\- Jamie, esta é Brooke. – Esclareceu Lucas. – É a melhor amiga da Haley.

\- Ah. – Entendeu Jamie. – Brooke Davis, sua odiada ex namorada.

\- É. – Lamentou Brooke. – Acho que pode se dizer que sim.

Lucas olhou para ela penoso e interveio:

\- Você não se lembra, Jamie, mas costumava gostar muito dela.

\- É. – Concordou Jamie. – Acho que meu irmão me disse alguma coisa assim.

\- Aqui, Jamie. – Disse Lily entregando um copo de refrigerante a ele.

\- Lily. – Brooke sorriu.

Lily olhou confusa para ela e depois para Jamie e Lucas.

\- Brooke Davis. – Explicou Jamie.

\- Ah. – Exclamou Lily. – Meu irmão me falou de você.

\- Ele falou? – Brooke olhou para Lucas.

\- Ela está falando do Nathan. – Mentiu Lucas.

Brooke voltou seu olhar para Lily e Lucas lançou um olhar repreensivo de alerta para a irmã.

\- Que seja. – Lily deu de ombros. – Eu tenho algumas fotos suas.

\- Jura? – Brooke se emocionou.

\- É. – Assentiu Lily. – Eu era bem pequena e você e o Lucas estavam comigo no colo.

\- Isso aí. – Brooke sorriu.

Lily devolveu o sorriso.

\- Bem, de qualquer forma seja bem vinda. – Disse Jamie. – Foi bom ver você de novo. A gente se vê por aí.

\- Claro. – Brooke concordou.

Então Jamie e Lily saíram e Brooke se levantou secando as lágrimas.

\- Eles estão tão grandes. – Ela voltou-se para Lucas.

\- É. – Lucas respondeu.

\- Fazia tanto tempo que eu não os via. – Ela suspirou e olhou para os dois. – Quase não os reconheci. É, uma pena que eles não se lembrem de mim, tenho tão boas memórias desses dois.

\- É, geralmente quando você abandona um cara, acaba abandonando a família dele também. – Foi a vez de Lucas alfinetar Brooke.

Brooke o olhou desgostosa e ele abriu um sorriso amarelo pra ela.

\- Sabe, - Ela se inclinou para ele. – eu tinha planejado te ignorar completamente a semana toda.

\- É mesmo? – Ele se alegrou.

\- É. – Ela confirmou sorrindo. – Acho que vou seguir meu plano agora.

Então ela sorriu ainda mais e ele devolveu o sorriso. Depois ela fechou a cara e saiu.

Lucas ainda manteve o sorriso por alguns segundos depois de Brooke partir.

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_(O que mais dói, foi estar tão perto)_

_And having so much to say_

_(E ter tanto pra dizer)_

_And watching you walk away_

_(Ver você indo embora)_

_And never knowing, what could have been_

_(E nunca saber, o que poderia ter sido)_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_(E não ver que amar você)_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_(É o que eu estava tentando fazer)_

Depois ele revirou os olhos, mas então Lucas suspirou e entristeceu-se. Obviamente as coisas não saíram como ele tinha planejado.

Brooke não tinha chorado, nem lhe implorado para voltar e o único momento em que ficou emocionada, foi quando viu as crianças.

_Not seeing that loving you_

_(Não ver que amar você)_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_(É o que eu estava tentando fazer)_

Lucas afugentou os pensamentos e foi atrás de Lindsey.

**-O-**

Brooke viu a expressão constrangida de Millicent e resolveu salvá-la.

_(A música termina)_

Ela se aproximou de Dan, Rachel e Millicent e abriu um sorriso desafiador para Dan. Ele revirou os olhos e suspirou.

\- Senhor Scott. – Ela cumprimentou.

\- Brooke Davis. – Ele forçou um sorriso.

\- Pega leve com ela, querido. – Pediu Rachel. – Lembre-se de que é uma das minhas melhores amigas.

– Admito que estou surpreso por vê-la aqui. – Ele começou com uma falsa simpatia. – Achei que não teria coragem para vir ao casamento.

\- Não imagino por que o senhor pensaria isso. – Ela se fez de inocente.

\- Imagino que esse casamento deva ser um sacrilégio pra você. – Ele insinuou.

\- Por que? – Brooke entrou no jogo.

\- Porque a James conseguiu o que você não conseguiu e fisgou um Scott. – Observou Dan.

Brooke engoliu em seco, mas forçou um sorriso e respondeu:

\- Senhor Scott, de maneira nenhuma eu me sinto afetada pelo casamento do seu filho e a Haley. Muito pelo contrário eu fico muito feliz pela minha melhor amiga, Haley e também pelo seu filho, por quem eu tenho muito apreço. Minha única lástima é que minha amiga, Haley, tenha que suportar o senhor e sua futura ex esposa como sogros, porque ninguém merece o desgosto de fazer parte da sua família. – Brooke sorriu antes de continuar: - Eu por outro lado, dou graças a Deus por não ter que passar por essa angustia, já que terminei com o seu filho. O senhor se lembra, certo, senhor Scott, de que fui eu quem terminou com o seu filho?

Dan contraiu o maxilar. E Brooke sorriu vitoriosa.

\- Millie, você já conheceu o Skills e o Mouth? – Ela voltou-se para Millicent.

\- Ainda não. – Negou Millicent.

\- Vem. – Brooke a chamou. – Vou te apresentá-la a eles.

Millicent assentiu e seguiu Brooke até Deb e Skills.

\- Ai, a outra garota insuportável. – Reclamou Deb ao ver Brooke.

\- Brooke. – Skills se levantou e a abraçou.

Brooke apertou o abraço e sorriu para ele, quando se separaram.

\- Skills, esta é minha amiga, Millicent Huxtable. – Ela fez as apresentações. – Millie, este é meu amigo, Antwon Taylor e esta é a senhora Deb Scott.

\- Muito prazer. – Millicent fez uma pequena referência constrangida.

\- Agora, senhora Scott, - Avisou Brooke. – Acho melhor medir melhor as suas palavras. Pode me tratar como quiser e me dizer o que quiser, mas eu não vou deixar que maltrate a Haley. É melhor tratá-la com respeito ou eu vou me zangar e a senhora não vai querer me ver zangada. Eu já aturei minha cota de insultos dessa família, especialmente da senhora. Foi-se o tempo em que eu engolia o meu orgulho e abaixava a cabeça para tudo o que a senhora dizia. Eu não sou mais uma garotinha que tem que respeitar os mais velhos, não estou mais com o Lucas e não estou nesta casa como a namorada inconveniente do seu enteado que não é bem vinda. Eu sou uma mulher que esta aqui a convite do SEU filho, porque sou a dama de honra do casamento dele, então exijo da senhora o mesmo respeito com a qual vou tratá-la para mim e especialmente para Haley, nós não somos obrigadas a aturar seus ataques de bebedeira. – Brooke fez uma pausa para respirar e depois continuou: - Então trate bem a minha melhor amiga, senhora Scott, ela é a melhor pessoa do mundo e seu filho tem muita sorte por se casar com ela, caso contrário, eu posso me esquecer de que sou uma dama. Acho que fui bem clara. Tenham uma boa noite. – Ela sorriu. – Vamos, Millie.

Brooke se virou com superioridade e saiu, seguida por Millicent e deixando Skills e Deb chocados.

Elas caminharam até onde Nathan e Haley estavam abraçados e conversavam com Peyton, Jake e Mouth.

\- Então, o Dan não me ofereceu nenhuma bebida. – Brooke brincou ao se aproximar do grupo.

\- Nem pra mim. – Comentou Haley.

\- Eu vou brindar a isso. – Brooke zombou. – Quando eu tiver uma bebida. – Ela reclamou.

\- Você não foi até o bar pegar uma? – Estranhou Haley.

\- É. – Brooke confirmou. – Mas encontrei o Lucas e isso acabou com a minha sede, na verdade aumentou, mas isso não importa. Mouth, como vai?

\- Melhor agora que você chegou. – Ele riu.

\- Já conhece a Millie? – Brooke apontou para a assistente.

\- Ainda não tive a honra. – Mouth sorriu sonhadoramente. – Oi.

\- Oi. – Millicent sorriu constrangida.

Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Peyton e Jake trocaram olhares e riram.

Lucas se aproximou apreensivo do grupo e ele e Brooke trocaram um olhar descontente quando ele chegou.

\- A família da Haley chegou. – Ele se voltou para Nathan.

\- Que ótimo. – Haley guinchou.

\- Que os jogos comecem. – Suspirou Nathan.

\- Os jogos vorazes. – Completou Brooke.

Jake e Peyton riram.

**-X-**

Durante o jantar as duas famílias não paravam de trocar farpas a mesa.

Por infortúnio Brooke ficou ladeada por uma James e de frente a um Scott, mas não qualquer Scott. Ela ficou sentada entre Taylor e Peyton e de frente para Lucas.

As famílias discutiam o jantar inteiro por qualquer motivo, enquanto os jovens tentavam apenas ignorar as discussões e aproveitar a refeição.

\- Mas foi o seu filho que invadiu minha fazenda e sequestrou a minha filha. – Acusou Jimmy.

\- Isso é ridículo. – Discordou Dan. – Foi a sua filha quem seduziu o meu filho.

\- Isso importa mesmo? – Questionou Haley.

\- Sim. – As duas famílias responderam rudemente.

Haley levantou os braços em sinal de rendição.

\- Mas isso é uma mentira deslavada. – Interveio Lydia. – Minha filha nunca seduziu ninguém, ela é incapaz de tal feito.

\- Mãe. – Ofendeu-se Haley.

\- Você é perfeitamente capaz de seduzir. – Consolou Nathan. – Você é muito sexy.

Haley sorriu.

\- O que eu quero dizer, Haley, é que você era virgem antes de conhecer esse... esse... esse rapaz.

\- Isso é verdade. – Confirmou Haley.

\- Isso não quer dizer muita coisa. – Brooke deu de ombros. – Eu era virgem antes do Lucas, a Peyton e a Rachel já foram virgens um dia e todas nós somos perfeitamente capazes de seduzir qualquer um. Na verdade, é até bem difícil manter a Peyton de pernas fechadas.

\- Ei. – Peyton a empurrou rindo.

Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Millicent e Jake riram. Lucas e Lindsey também esboçaram sorrisos, mas os pais de Nathan e Haley continuavam irredutíveis em sua discussão.

\- Minha filha era uma garota inocente e ingênua antes do seu filho entrar na vida dela. – Discutiu Lydia.

\- Ah, por favor. – Deb deu um riso sarcástico. – Sua filha é uma vadia, está no sangue dela. As mulheres da sua família tem vocação pra vagabundas. A irmã mais velha de Haley é a maior vadia da cidade.

\- Olha, - Intrometeu-se Brooke. – a Taylor pode ser muito vadia, mas acho que ela não pode ser considerada a maior vadia da cidade, já que a Rachel é daqui.

\- Verdade. – Concordou Rachel.

\- Eu não sou vadia. – Defendeu-se Taylor. – Eu sou livre, a única piranha que eu estou vendo aqui é você, Brooke.

\- Eu estou tentando te ajudar e é assim que você me agradece? – Reclamou Brooke.

\- Eu não preciso da ajuda de uma Davis, especialmente de uma vagabunda que fica me chamando de vadia. – Retrucou Taylor.

\- E ajudá-la ofendendo a minha noiva, não a favorece em nada, senhorita Davis. – Ralhou Dan. – Você não tem um histórico tão limpo para julgar os outros, não é mesmo? Pelo que me lembro estava sempre na companhia de Rachel.

\- Pai, dá pra deixar a Brooke fora disso? – Pediu Lucas.

Por um momento houve silêncio na mesa, quando todos olharam surpresos para Lucas.

Percebendo o erro que cometeu, ele prosseguiu:

\- Ela é a ÚNICA Davis em uma mesa cheia de James e Scotts, é assim tão errado eu achar injusto todos se voltarem contra ela?

\- Não, nenhum pouco. – Nathan prendeu o riso.

\- De todo modo nós estávamos falando do comportamento inadequado de Haley. – Retomou Deb.

Brooke ainda prendeu seu olhar ao de Lucas por alguns instantes antes de se concentrar na conversa novamente.

\- Como inadequado? – Questionou Quinn.

\- Sua irmã não sabe como se comportar na presença da família do futuro marido dela. – Cuspiu Deb. – Imagina como ela pode ser a esposa de um Scott? Ela não pode ser a mãe dos meus futuros netos. Ela não sabe se comportar...

\- Como a senhora? – Interrompeu Brooke, indo em defesa da amiga. – A Haley não sabe se comportar como a senhora? Como uma alcoólatra sem controle que bebia até quando estava grávida do Jamie?

\- PELO MENOS EU NÃO ABORTEI MEU PRÓPRIO FILHO. – Censurou Deb.

A mesa inteira se calou e Brooke engoliu em seco se ajeitando na cadeira. Todos a encararam e ela olhou para Lucas que prendeu seus olhos aos dela.

Brooke assentiu e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Tá certo. – Ela concordou com a garganta seca.

\- Brooke, você... você já engravidou? – Perguntou Peyton.

\- Foi há muito tempo. – Ela desconversou e automaticamente seu olhar pousou em Lucas, que ainda a encarava.

Peyton a olhou chocada.

\- Todos temos esqueletos no armário. – Afirmou Deb.

\- Já chega. – Interferiu Nathan. – Este jantar é pra mim e pra Haley e a Brooke é nossa convidada, então eu vou pedir pra que todos vocês calem a boca e parem de discutir ou todos aqueles que não estiverem à vontade podem sair e minha noiva e eu jantaremos apenas com aqueles que estejam felizes por nós.

Todos se silenciaram e o resto do jantar ocorreu calmamente.

**-X-**

Depois do jantar, Jake estava escorado no balcão do bar tomando uma cerveja, quando Peyton se aproximou.

\- Que jantar, hein? – Ela comentou.

\- É. – Ele concordou. – Uma loucura.

\- Acho que "loucura" é a melhor palavra pra definir esse casamento. – Ela confessou se servindo de champagne.

\- Os Montéquios e Capuletos nem se comparam. – Brincou Jake.

\- Nem chegam perto. – Riu Peyton.

Ele sorriu para ela.

\- Você trabalha com o que mesmo, Jake? – Perguntou Peyton.

\- Sou professor. – Respondeu Jake.

\- Ah. – Exclamou Peyton. – Mas você e o Nathan não se conheceram na faculdade?

\- Éramos colegas de quarto. – Explicou Jake.

\- Ah. – Entendeu Peyton.

\- Por quê? – Questionou Jake.

\- Só curiosidade. – Peyton deu de ombros. – Eu tenho que ir agora. A gente se vê amanhã pra segunda rodada de roleta russa.

Jake riu e assentiu e Peyton saiu.

**-O-**

Nathan estava do lado de fora se despedindo de Brooke e Haley.

\- Eu sinto muito pelo jantar. – Ele disse.

\- A culpa não é sua. – Consolou Brooke.

\- É. – Concordou Haley. – Fez o melhor que pode.

\- Eu prometo a você que tudo vai melhorar depois que a gente se casar.

\- Bem, piorar não pode. – Brincou Haley.

Peyton se aproximou e Haley suspirou.

\- A gente tem que ir. – Ela informou. – Nos vemos amanhã no almoço.

\- Tá. – Assentiu Nathan.

Ele beijou Haley e depois abraçou Peyton e Brooke.

**-O-**

Lucas ficou na janela, assistindo escondido a Brooke partir.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_(É difícil lidar com a dor de perder você em todo lugar que eu vou)_

_But I'm doing it_

_(Mas eu estou fazendo isso)_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_(É difícil forçar o sorriso quando eu vejo nossos velhos amigos e estou sozinho)_

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_(Ainda mais difícil, me levantar, trocar de roupa, viver com esse arrependimento)_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_(Mas eu sei que se pudesse fazer isso novamente)_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart, that I left unspoken_

_(Eu trocaria, daria todas as palavras que eu salvei em meu coração, que eu deixei não ditas)_

Brooke estava deitada em sua cama, pensando em Lucas e em seu filho.

Haley abriu a porta e entrou de fininho.

_(A música termina)_

\- E ai, sobrevivente? – Brooke forçou um sorriso.

Haley fechou a porta e passou por cima de Brooke na cama, se deitando ao seu lado.

\- Como se sente? – Perguntou Brooke.

\- Mal. – Admitiu Haley. – Parece que vou desmoronar a qualquer momento.

\- Não se preocupe, não vou deixar você desmoronar. – Prometeu ela, colocando uma mexa de Haley atrás da orelha.

\- E como você está? – Questionou Haley.

Brooke deu de ombros.

\- Sou eu, Brooke. – Lembrou Haley.

Brooke segurou o choro.

\- Pra você eu posso contar. – Ela disse com a voz marejada.

\- Eu sinto muito não estar com você quando vocês se reencontraram. – Desculpou-se Haley. – Mas eu tinha que falar com os meus queridos sogros.

\- Tá tudo bem. – Garantiu Brooke. – Mas depois de todo esse tempo encontrar com ele não devia me afetar tanto assim.

\- Se te afeta é porque você ainda o ama, Brooke. – Informou Haley.

Brooke negou:

\- Não, eu o odeio.

\- Não. – Discordou Haley. – Você o ama, Brooke. Isso o que você está sentindo parece ódio, mas está longe de ser. É amor, amor mergulhado em dor.

Brooke gemeu e Haley beijou sua testa e secou suas lágrimas.

Peyton entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

\- A vida de vocês é igualzinha aquela série de televisão antiga, Dallas. – Ela observou, sentando-se na cama.

Brooke afugentou as lágrimas e ela e Haley se voltaram para Peyton.

\- É exatamente como Dallas. – Confirmou Haley. – Os Scotts são os Ewings e os James são os Barnes.

\- Bizarro. – Assustou-se Peyton.

\- A gente avisou. – Haley riu.

\- E que tal você me contar essa história de gravidez agora, Brooke. – Pediu Peyton. – Aliás, que tal você me contar toda a sua história com o Lucas que pelo visto teve proporções bem maiores do que você deixou transparecer.

Brooke assentiu e ela e Haley sentaram-se na cama. Então Brooke começou a narrar sua história para Peyton:

\- As famílias Davis, James e Scott foram as primeiras famílias a se instalar no Texas e começarem suas fazendas, também foram as primeiras daqui a começarem a trabalhar com petróleo.

\- Hoje em dia são as únicas famílias texanas a trabalhar com o petróleo. – Completou Haley. – Elas engoliram todas as outras.

\- Bem, quanto mais sucedida uma família se tornava mais antipatia conseguia das outras duas. – Continuou Brooke. – E essa rivalidade entre elas foi crescendo até se tornar ódio de verdade, ódio puro. Um ódio mortal. Dizem até que no passado houve casos de assassinato entre as famílias, mas que nunca foram provados. – Brooke fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – Até o nascimento do Lucas, Nathan, Haley e meu nunca houve um membro da família que se entendesse. Maaaaaaaaas...

\- Nós nascemos. – Haley deu de ombros.

\- E deveríamos nos odiar. – Brooke virou os olhos. – Fomos criados para isso. E talvez até tivéssemos odiado se eles tivessem nos deixado distantes, mas não deixaram. E sinceramente não consigo ver nós quatro nos odiando mesmo que tivéssemos sido criados separados. Toda a minha infância é fundamentada nesses três.

Haley concordou.

\- E de todo modo, - Ela acrescentou. – eles não nos deixaram separados. Pegaram quatro crianças sem contato com outras crianças e colocaram nos mesmos ambientes ao mesmo tempo. Íamos a mesma escola, estudávamos na mesma sala e mesmo antes disso, nos levavam as mesmas festas, nos arrastavam pras mesmas reuniões e eventos. Nós só tínhamos uns aos outros.

\- Tudo começou com a Haley e eu. – Brooke sorriu. – Depois o Lucas e eu, mas o Lucas vinha com o Nathan de bagagem e eu com a Haley. Em pouco tempo nós tornamos inseparáveis, contra a vontade de nossos pais, é claro.

\- Mas o estrago já estava feito. – Lamuriou Haley. – Mesmo que nossos pais não aceitassem, nós já tínhamos nos tornado amigos e eles não podiam fazer mais nada.

\- E por um longo tempo foi assim. – Adicionou Brooke. – Mas conhece a história, um garoto e uma garota na puberdade, os hormônios. Garoto encontra garota.

\- O que ela está tentando dizer é que em determinado momento da nossa amizade, ela e o Lucas se apaixonaram. – Riu Haley.

Peyton, que ouvia tudo atentamente, assentiu.

\- A gente tinha catorze anos. – Brooke prosseguiu. – E começamos a namorar. É claro que pros nossos pais, já nada satisfeitos com a nossa amizade, foi a gota d'água. Eles acharam um desaforo e proibiram, mas Lucas e eu ignoramos e continuamos namorando.

\- Eles se tornaram o Romeu e a Julieta da nossa geração. – Disse Haley saudosa.

\- Foi um escândalo na época. – Lembrou-se Brooke.

\- Até saiu no jornal da escola. – Recordou Haley sorridente.

\- Nossa. – Chocou-se Peyton.

\- Então eu e o Lucas continuamos namorando. – Brooke deu de ombros. – Nos dávamos muito bem, éramos muito felizes. Foram os melhores quatro anos da minha vida.

\- E o que aconteceu depois? – Interessou-se Peyton.

\- Eu e o Nathan nos apaixonamos. – Respondeu Haley.

\- E começaram a namorar. – Deduziu Peyton.

\- Não. – Brooke e Haley riram.

\- Como assim? – Surpreendeu-se Peyton.

\- Eu não tinha a coragem da Brooke e o Lucas. – Lamentou Haley. – O Nathan queria, mas eu tinha quinze anos e já tinha desafiado demais a minha família ficando amiga dele, imagina namorando com ele. Eu tinha assistido a Brooke e o Lucas e eles passavam um verdadeiro martírio com as famílias. Eu não queria passar pelo mesmo. Então a Brooke e o Lucas continuaram segurando a barra do namoro deles sozinhos.

\- E foi uma barra e tanto. – Suspirou Brooke. – Mas valia a pena, nós estávamos completamente apaixonados. EU estava completamente apaixonada. – Ela se corrigiu. – E passamos por isso durante alguns anos.

\- Até que quando estávamos com dezessete anos, no nosso último ano, eu finalmente criei coragem. – Confessou Haley. – Estávamos perto de nos formar e eu não queria perder o Nathan e acreditava que longe de nossas famílias teríamos uma chance.

\- Estava certa. – Opinou Brooke. – Talvez eu devesse ter esperado também.

\- Ou talvez eu devesse ter lutado desde cedo também. – Discordou Haley. – Mas, foi assim, a Brooke estava com o Lucas, eu estava com o Nathan, nossas famílias estavam quase começando oficialmente uma guerra.

\- E por algum tempo tudo estava bem. – Relembrou Brooke.

\- Bem com a gente. – Emendou Haley. – Por algum tempo tudo estava bem pra nós quatro, desde que ficássemos longe das nossas famílias.

\- E depois? – Incitou Peyton.

\- Eu descobri que estava grávida. – Brooke entristeceu-se. – E o que aconteceu depois foi uma sequência de infortúnios. Eu descobri que estava grávida, descobri que o Lucas nunca me amou, ele estava me traindo e só se interessava pelo meu dinheiro.

\- Conta COMO você descobriu. – Interferiu Haley.

Brooke bufou.

\- Minha mãe contratou um detetive que seguiu ele e encontrou as provas. – Ela virou os olhos.

\- A MÃE dela. – Ressaltou Haley.

\- Por isso você acha que foi tudo um mal entendido. – Entendeu Peyton.

Haley fez que sim.

\- Ela acha que as provas foram forjadas. – Explicou Brooke. – Mas isso é ridículo, as provas eram reais. E depois disso, eu percebi que não queria aquele filho. Eu tinha dezoito anos, não estava preparada pra ser mãe, não queria um filho do Lucas e definitivamente eu não queria colocar outro Scott no mundo. Eu tinha perdido a fé neles. Eu até perdi a fé no Nathan, levou um bom tempo pra que eu confiasse nele de novo e realmente acreditasse que ele amava a Haley de verdade.

\- E o que você fez? – Interrogou Peyton.

\- Eu disse pro Lucas que estava grávida. – Contou Brooke. – Eu menti pra ele. Disse que eu tinha traído ele e que não tinha certeza se ele era o pai. Daí eu terminei com ele e fui pra Nova York.

\- Você mentiu pra ele? – Questionou Peyton.

Brooke concordou.

\- E o bebê? – Peyton se chocou.

\- Eu fui até uma clínica. – Brooke abaixou a cabeça.

Ela mexeu na ponta de sua coberta e suspirou. Levantou a cabeça, secou suas lágrimas e olhou para a janela, encarando a lua e as estrelas.

**-O-**

\- Então depois disso a Brooke abortou o filho de vocês? – Assimilou Jake.

Ele, Lucas e Nathan estavam perto do bar, jogados em sofás na sala de estar, com os copos de whisky na mão e a garrafa na mesa.

\- Eu não sei se era mesmo meu filho. – Ressaltou Lucas. – Mas ela nunca me deu a chance de descobrir.

Ele deu um gole em seu whisky.

\- Nossa. – Surpreendeu-se Jake. – E depois de tudo isso e todo esse tempo, você ainda está apaixonado por ela.

\- Eu não sou apaixonado por ela. – Discutiu Lucas. – Não seja ridículo, eu não sinto mais nada por aquela mulher.

Nathan moveu os lábios dizendo: "Sente sim". Jake assentiu para ele.

\- Talvez eu sinta antipatia. – Corrigiu-se Lucas. – Afinal esses Davis são mesmo detestáveis.

\- Não aja como se seus problemas com a Brooke fossem por causa dessa rixa familiar ridícula. – Repreendeu Nathan. – Você não ligava pro sobrenome dela quando ela passava as noites no seu quarto.

\- É. – Lucas sorriu sarcasticamente para o irmão. – Se tem uma coisa que você entende é confraternizar com o inimigo, né, Nathan? A Taylor que o diga.

\- Cala a boca. – Ralhou Nathan. – Se meus pais escutam é o fim do meu casamento.

\- Me admira a Taylor ainda não ter acabado com o casamento. – Admitiu Lucas.

\- Rezo todas as noites pra que ela nunca conte nada. – Confessou Nathan.

Lucas assentiu.

\- Mas falávamos sobre você e a Brooke. – Retomou Nathan. – Você não tem problemas por ela ser uma Davis, assim como não tem problemas com a Haley sendo uma James. Seus problemas são com a rejeição dela.

\- Eu não quero falar sobre Brooke Davis. – Contestou Lucas. – Eu nem sei por que estamos falando dela.

\- É porque você estava me contando sobre o aborto. – Lembrou Jake.

\- Isso fez o Jake perceber aquilo que eu já sei há muito tempo e que você nega e ignora, mas que no fundo sabe que é verdade. – Provocou Nathan. – Você ainda AMA Brooke Davis.

Lucas encarou o irmão, mas não respondeu. Ele, pensativo, deu outro gole em seu whisky.

**-O-**

\- E você nunca contou a verdade pro Lucas? – Assustou-se Peyton. – Todo esse tempo e você mentiu pra ele.

\- É. – Assentiu Brooke.

\- Agora finalmente faz sentido. – Peyton concluiu. – Agora eu consigo ver a Brooke jovem e cheia de vida de quem vocês sempre me falaram e ver a Brooke que eu conheci e saber em que momento elas se perderam uma da outra. Agora é fácil associar o relacionamento apaixonante e intoxicante que a Haley descreveu de vocês dois e entender porque você nunca quis falar sobre isso. Eu pensei que fosse uma simples hostilidade comum contra ex namorado. Mas a verdade é que você nunca esqueceu o Lucas. Você nunca superou, Brooke. Nunca superou essa história, o Lucas e o seu filho. Você ainda AMA o Lucas e dói falar sobre ele, dói simplesmente falar o nome dele.

\- É o que eu sempre digo. – Concordou Haley.

\- E você tem razão. – Apoiou Peyton. – Eu sempre achei que fosse um exagero seu, porque no fundo VOCÊ não superou a separação deles. Mas a verdade é que a BROOKE nunca superou. Brooke, ele é o grande amor da sua vida.

\- Não é. – Ralhou Brooke. – Ele me traiu. Ele nunca me amou. A gente se perdeu. Ele pode ter sido o grande amor da minha vida, mas acabou agora. Ele vai casar com a tal de Lindsey e eu vou encontrar o homem da minha vida.

Ela abaixou o olhar e Peyton e Haley suspiraram penosas.

\- Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. – Implorou Brooke.

Ela se deitou na cama e Haley e Peyton se deitaram ao seu lado.

* * *

Então o que estão achando da minha versão Dallas de casamentos?

Qual casal Romeu e Julieta vocês gostaram mais: Brucas ou Naley?

Tão apaixonados pela história do Lucas e a Brooke? E a do Nathan e a Haley?

Acham que o Lucas traiu ou não traiu a Brooke? As provas são reais ou forjadas?

A Brooke deveria ter abortado? Ela fez bem em mentir pro Lucas que o traiu?

Me deixem saber o que vocês pensam, rsrsrs.

Beijos, reviews.


	4. O Almoço e o Picnic

**Casamento à Texana**

**O Almoço e o Picnic**

Brooke acordou no dia seguinte deitada entre Peyton e Haley.

Ela suspirou e esfregou os olhos. E lentamente Peyton foi acordando.

\- Oi. – Ela balbuciou.

\- Oi. – Brooke bocejou.

\- Você tá com mau hálito. – Reclamou Peyton.

\- Você também. – Brooke enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro.

Haley bocejou e colocou o queixo no ombro de Brooke.

\- Bom dia. – Ela sorriu.

\- Bom dia. – Peyton e Brooke riram.

\- Venham. – Brooke se levantou. – Temos que nos arrumar para o almoço na Tric.

Haley colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça e choramingou.

\- Não quero. – Ela choramingou.

\- Segundo round. – Provocou Brooke. – Está pronta pra viver mais um episódio de Dallas, Peyton?

Peyton riu.

\- Olha eu não tô nem aí, desde que apareça algum cara gostoso pra mim até o dia do casamento. – Garantiu ela.

Brooke e Haley riram e as três foram se arrumar.

**-X-**

As garotas chegaram a Tric e Haley estava completamente pilhada.

\- Haley, fica calma, tá bom. – Acalmou Brooke colocando as mãos no ombro dela.

Haley bufou e se contorceu.

\- É, Haley, acalme-se. – Aconselhou Millicent.

\- Eu não quero entrar lá. – Confessou Haley. – Não quero começar o segundo round de James versus Scott.

\- Eu sei. – Brooke passou a mão no rosto da amiga. – Mas PRECISA fazer isso. Precisa fazer isso pelo Nathan e por VOCÊ. Precisa enfrenta-los.

Haley suspirou.

\- Eu sei. – Ela confessou.

\- Brooke tem razão. – Concordou Peyton. – Um dia você vai ter que se impor.

Haley assentiu.

\- Vem, vamos. – Brooke entrelaçou seu braço no de Haley e a puxou. – O Nathan precisa do seu apoio já que vai ser atirado a jaula de leões.

Peyton riu e entrelaçou seu braço ao braço livre de Haley. As três caminharam até a casa com Millicent as seguindo.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Os Scotts, Jake, Lindsey, Rachel e Skills chegaram a Tric. Deb e Dan já estavam discutindo e reclamando de toda a situação e Nathan estava a ponto de dar meia volta e voltar pra sua casa.

Nathan bufou, depois que Deb gritou pela terceira vez que aquele casamento para ela era o mesmo que estar no corredor da morte.

Quando ele fez menção de se virar para ir embora, Lucas o segurou pelo braço e o empurrou para frente.

\- Pensa na Haley. – Sugeriu Lucas. – É por ela que você está fazendo tudo isso.

\- É, Nathan. – Concordou Lindsey. – Seu irmão tem razão. Se acalma e não se preocupa. Daqui alguns dias vocês estarão casados e tudo vai ficar bem, eles não vão poder fazer mais nada, vão se conformar.

\- Diz isso porque não é o seu casamento que eles estão tentando impedir. – Nathan virou os olhos.

Lucas bateu a mão no ombro do irmão e passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dele.

Eles chegaram aos fundos da casa e a maior parte da família de Haley estava reunida perto da churrasqueira e os outros perto da piscina.

Haley estava mais afastada, sentada em uma cerca, conversando com Brooke, Peyton, Millicent e Mouth. Ela ria e balançava as pernas como uma criança. Nathan não pode deixar de sorrir.

Nathan foi em direção a eles e quando Haley o viu, sorriu, pulou da cerca e correu até ele. Haley jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Nathan, ele a abraçou e os dois se beijaram.

\- Eu preciso falar com a sua família? – Haley choramingou.

\- Preciso falar com a sua? – Ele fez careta.

Haley fingiu refletir.

\- Não. – Ela sorriu. – Tô cansada de discussões.

\- Eu também. – Suspirou Nathan. – Vamos.

Ele puxou Haley consigo e eles voltaram para junto dos outros na cerca. Lucas, Lindsey, Jake, Skills e Rachel os seguiram, enquanto os James e os Scotts começavam outra discussão.

\- Eu tenho certeza de que posso domá-lo. – Eles ouviram Brooke dizer ao se aproximarem.

\- Tá legal, amazona. – Zombou Peyton.

\- Tô falando sério. – Garantiu Brooke. – Eu posso domar qualquer cavalo.

\- Então vai lá. – Desafiou Haley.

\- Eu preciso de tempo, tá? – Ela revidou. – Não é assim: "vai lá".

Haley riu e se sentou de novo na cerca e Nathan ficou entre as pernas dela.

Brooke subiu na cerca e se inclinou sobre ela para ver melhor os cavalos.

Lindsey se sentou na cerca ao lado de Brooke e Lucas ficou parado ao seu lado.

\- Brooke, aposto que você não consegue montar no cavalo da Quinn. – Apostou Rachel.

\- É claro que consigo. – Ofendeu-se Brooke.

\- Prova. – Jake instigou.

Brooke olhou para eles indignada, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Jamie e Lily correram na direção deles e Jamie pulou na cerca perto dela e se debruçou.

\- Ei. – Brooke sorriu ao ver os dois e desceu da cerca.

Jamie sentou na cerca ao lado de Lindsey e sorriu para Brooke. Ela sentou Lily em seu lugar, deixando a garota virada na direção dos cavalos e se postando atrás dela, enquanto segurava sua cintura, para ela não cair.

\- Você tem cavalos muito bonitos aqui, Haley. – Comentou a menina com os olhos brilhando.

\- Obrigada, Lily. – Haley olhou para trás para ver os cavalos.

\- Você gosta de cavalos, Lily? – Perguntou Brooke.

\- Gosto muito. – Lily voltou-se para Brooke sorrindo.

\- A Brooke também gosta muito de cavalos, Lily. – Disse Nathan.

\- Mesmo? – A menina perguntou.

\- Mesmo. – Brooke riu.

\- E pelo visto gosta muito de crianças também. – Observou Jake.

\- É. – Concordou Lucas. – Menos das dela.

Brooke o encarou.

\- Lucas. – Repreendeu Haley.

\- Não foi nada legal, cara. – Ralhou Skills.

\- Ela assassina meu possível filho e eu é que não sou legal? – Questionou Lucas.

Brooke engoliu em seco, desceu Lily da cerca e saiu. Lily assistiu confusa a partida de Brooke. E Lucas a viu partir em um misto de raiva e culpa.

\- Foi cruel, Lucas. – Julgou Haley.

\- Cruel e desnecessário. – Completou Nathan.

\- Você não sabe como ela está vivendo com a culpa todos esses anos. – Alertou Haley.

\- Ela não precisaria sentir culpa se não tivesse feito o que fez. – Lembrou ele.

\- Vocês estão falando daquela conversa do jantar ontem, sobre ela ter feito um aborto? – Indagou Jamie.

\- Não é nada, não, Jamie. – Lindsey passou a mão no cabelo dele.

Ninguém mais falou sobre o assunto, mas Lucas ficou observando o lugar onde Brooke havia desaparecido.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

\- Oi, amor. – Disse Brooke ao telefone. – Você já chegou? Tá. Eu mandei o carro pra buscar você. Eu não estou na Ravens, estou na Tric. O carro vai te trazer direto pra cá. Eu não posso sair, esse almoço faz parte da farra do casamento e eu sou a dama de honra.

Brooke foi pegar um prato para começar a se servir. Então ela e Lucas puxaram o mesmo prato ao mesmo tempo. Eles se entreolharam e Lucas soltou o prato para que ela pudesse usá-lo. Brooke hesitou, mas depois agradeceu com um gesto de cabeça e ele respondeu com outro gesto.

\- Não, querido, já tem um carro pronto pra te buscar. – Ela continuou ao telefone. – Você só tem que entrar no carro e ele vai trazer você direto pra cá, Julian.

Lucas pegou um novo prato e ficou atento a conversa, enquanto ele e Brooke se serviam.

\- Tá legal. – Ela concluiu. – Vejo você daqui a pouco. Também te amo.

Ela desligou o telefone e continuou se servindo.

Quando terminou ela e Lucas trocaram um último olhar e ela se afastou.

Ela viu as crianças sentadas não muito longe de onde ela estava e foi na direção delas. Ela se sentou no chão ao lado de Lily e sorriu.

\- E ai? – Ela cumprimentou.

\- E ai? – Jamie e Lily riram.

\- Eu queria me desculpar com vocês. – Avisou Brooke.

\- Se desculpar com a gente por que? – Confundiu-se Jamie.

\- Por causa do jantar de ontem. – Explicou Brooke. – Vocês são crianças, não deviam ter que presenciar aquilo.

**-O-**

Lucas não pode evitar o sorriso ao ver Brooke comendo no chão com as crianças.

**-O-**

\- Relaxa, já estamos acostumados. – Informou Jamie. – Esse tipo de coisa sempre acontece quando as três famílias se encontram.

\- Mas vocês não têm que se acostumar com esse tipo de coisa. – Brooke ficou inconformada. – Vocês são crianças, não tem que passar por isso.

\- A gente já sabe que tem que odiar os James e os Davis. – Lily deu de ombro. – Mas a gente só vai ter que se preocupar com isso quando houver Davis e James com idades perto das nossas, então por enquanto a gente deixa pra lá. E além do mais, - Confidenciou ela. – A gente gosta muito da Haley.

\- É, ela é muito legal. – Brooke riu.

\- Você também parece ser bem legal. – Admitiu Lily.

Brooke sorriu.

\- É. – Concordou Jamie. – Foi bem legal o modo como defendeu a Haley ontem.

\- É, mas eu não devia ter metido você no meio. – Envergonhou-se Brooke. – Não devia ter falado do que sua mãe fazia quando estava grávida de você.

\- Fez pra defender sua amiga. – Jamie deu de ombros. – E você só disse a verdade. Meus irmãos sempre me dizem que tenho muita sorte de ter nascido sem problemas.

\- Sua mãe tem um problema. – Esclareceu Brooke. – Não é bem culpa dela. Ela precisa de ajuda.

\- Viu? Você é bem legal. – Observou Jamie. – Assim como a Haley.

\- Não se preocupem. – Cochichou Brooke. – Vocês não são os primeiros Scotts a gostarem de uma Davis e uma James. Só são os primeiros da sua geração, devíamos começar uma revolução.

Jamie e Lily riram.

\- Oi. – Disse Karen se sentando ao lado de Jamie.

\- Oi, mãe. – Cumprimentou Lily.

\- O que estão fazendo? – Perguntou Karen.

\- Só conversando. – Respondeu Jamie.

\- E do que estavam rindo tanto? – Karen sorriu.

\- A Brooke disse uma coisa engraçada, só isso. – Desconversou Lily.

\- Eu já estava de saída. – Mentiu Brooke.

\- Ah não saia por minha causa. – Pediu Karen.

Brooke estranhou, mas continuou sentada.

\- Sobre o que falavam? – Karen questionou.

\- A Brooke estava nos pedindo desculpas pelo jantar de ontem. – Informou Jamie.

\- Ela disse que não devíamos ter presenciado aquilo. – Completou Lily.

\- E ela está certíssima. – Assentiu Karen. – Aquilo não foi cena pra crianças. Você por outro lado parece ter muito jeito com crianças, não é, Brooke?

\- Ela é legal. – Admitiu Jamie.

\- Muito legal. – Corrigiu Lily.

\- Eu gosto muito de crianças. – Brooke confessou culposa.

Karen sorriu empática para ela. Brooke não entendia por que Karen estava sendo simpática com ela e muito menos por que sempre que a olhava tinha um olhar culpado.

**-O-**

Lucas estava sentado à mesa com Lindsey e ao se virar viu que sua mãe estava sentada no chão acompanhada de Brooke e as crianças.

A situação lhe causou uma certa estranheza, mas ao mesmo tempo o agradou.

Ele sorriu e Lindsey ao notar seu sorriso, seguiu seu olhar e viu Brooke e Karen com as crianças. Eles estavam todos rindo e Lindsey ficou incomodada, desviou o olhar. Ela olhou para Lucas e pegou na mão dele.

\- Tudo bem? – Ela sorriu.

Lucas desviou o olhar de Brooke e o voltou para Lindsey.

\- Claro. – Ele respondeu e a beijou.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Brooke estava sentada a mesa ao lado de Peyton e de frente a Millicent, enquanto comiam a sobremesa.

\- JULIAN! – Gritou Haley.

Todos na mesa se viraram na direção para onde Haley olhava e acenava.

Lucas sentado próximo a eles olhou para trás com curiosidade.

Brooke virou-se na cadeira, para olhar na direção em que Haley olhava, sorriu e acenou para o namorado que acenou de volta.

Lucas olhou para Brooke perturbado e irritado.

\- Chegou cedo pro jantar, Julian. – Brincou Nathan.

\- Pois é, meu voo atrasou. – Julian reclamou.

Ele se aproximou da mesa e ele e Brooke se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Lucas fechou o punho em fúria.

\- E ai, Peyton. – Julian beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

\- Julian. – Ela respondeu mastigando.

\- Jake. – Julian levantou a mão.

Jake engoliu rápido a comida, bateu a mão na de Julian e a apertou.

\- E ai, Julian. – Ele cumprimentou.

\- Millie. – Julian acenou para Millicent do outro lado da mesa.

\- Oi, Julian. – Ela sorriu.

\- E os noivos. – Julian abriu os braços em cumprimento a Nathan e Haley do outro lado da mesa.

Nathan e Haley sorriram.

\- Se serve ai, cara. – Mandou Nathan. – Tem comida... por aí.

Julian riu.

\- Ah, Julian. – Lembrou Nathan. – Deixa eu te apresentar, esse é o meu irmão, Lucas.

Lucas e Julian voltaram-se um para o outro e se avaliaram com interesse e desgosto.

Julian estendeu a mão.

\- Muito prazer. – Julian forçou um sorriso.

\- O prazer é todo meu. – Lucas aceitou a mão dele.

\- Esta é Lindsey Strauss, minha cunhada. – Nathan continuou as apresentações. – Rachel Gatina, minha madrasta e Skills Taylor, meu padrasto.

\- Muito prazer. – Julian acenou para todos.

\- Olá. – Todos sorriram.

\- E cadê o Mouth? – Nathan olhou para os lados.

\- Tô aqui. – Mouth se aproximou com um prato de sobremesa e se sentou ao lado de Millicent.

Ela sorriu para ele.

\- Ah. – Nathan exclamou. – E esse é Mouth McFadden. Mouth, esse é Julian Baker, namorado da Brooke.

\- Muito prazer. – Mouth se levantou e estendeu a mão.

\- O prazer é meu. – Julian apertou a mão de Mouth.

\- Senta aí, cara. – Ofereceu Haley.

Julian puxou a cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Brooke.

\- Não vai comer? – Questionou Brooke.

\- Aham. – Assentiu Julian. – Daqui a pouco, agora eu quero aproveitar minha namorada super gostosa.

Brooke sorriu e Julian a beijou.

Lucas revirou os olhos.

\- E cadê sua família, Haley? – Indagou Julian.

\- Nem eu quero saber. – Haley riu.

\- Tá. – Julian achou graça. – Então acho que vou almoçar. Onde eu me sirvo?

\- A comida tá ali, Julian. – Haley apontou.

\- Ok. – Ele se levantou e beijou a cabeça de Brooke. – Volto já.

\- Ei, Julian. – Brooke chamou.

Ele se virou e ela avisou:

\- Bem vindo a "Hora do Pesadelo".

\- Não pode ser tão ruim quanto vocês dizem. – Ele duvidou.

\- Eu também dizia isso antes de chegar aqui. – Recordou Peyton.

\- É. – Concordou Jake.

Julian ficou surpreso e saiu.

\- Brooke, que saúde. – Rachel piscou.

Brooke riu.

\- É, ele é bastante saudável. – Ela entrou na brincadeira.

\- E o que ele faz? – Rachel começou o interrogatório.

Lucas revirou os olhos.

\- Ele é produtor de cinema. – Explicou Brooke.

\- Não era essa a minha pergunta. – Rachel disse maliciosa.

\- Rachel. – Brooke repreendeu divertida. – Não vou falar sobre a minha vida sexual com você no meio do almoço na frente de um monte de gente.

\- Ok. – Rachel se rendeu. – Você me conta depois, quando estivermos sozinhas.

Brooke fez uma falsa cara de indignação, mas assentiu sorrindo.

\- Mas ele é bom? – Retomou Rachel.

\- O que você acha? – Insinuou Brooke.

\- Ai como você é sortuda. – Afirmou Rachel. – Sou sua fã.

Lucas bufou e Lindsey se incomodou com a sua irritação.

\- E como vocês se conheceram? – Interrogou Skills.

\- Peyton. – Respondeu Brooke.

\- O Julian é meio que meu ex namorado. – Esclareceu Peyton. – Ele estava precisando de uma figurinista pra um filme e eu sugeri a Brooke fazer a experiência. Ela topou e eu os apresentei e ele caiu de amores por ela, como eu imaginei que cairia.

\- E então a Peyton concretizou o plano dela de juntar os dois. – Completou Haley.

\- Ele parece ser um cara muito legal. – Comentou Mouth.

\- Ele é mesmo. – Garantiu Millicent.

\- E você, Millicent, tem namorado? – Mouth perguntou.

\- Não. – Millicent corou. – E pode me chamar de Millie.

Brooke, Peyton e Haley se entreolharam e sorriram.

\- Mouth, a Millie ainda não conhece nada aqui, além da Tric, a Ravens, a Tree Hill e o aeroporto. – Informou Brooke. – E a gente tem estado no meio de tanta confusão que está faltando oportunidade de levá-la pra conhecer qualquer coisa. Você podia levar ela pra alguns lugares.

\- Claro, será um prazer. – Garantiu Mouth.

\- O que acha, Millie? – Brooke olhou sugestivamente para ela. – Que tal você e o Mouth saírem para jantar amanhã à noite, pra se conhecerem melhor? Quer dizer, conhecer melhor a cidade.

Millicent corou completamente, mas concordou:

\- Seria muito bom.

\- Ótimo. – Brooke sorriu triunfante. – Então está marcado. Você pode pegá-la na minha casa às sete.

\- Marcado. – Mouth concordou.

\- Você é brilhante. – Murmurou Peyton.

\- Eu sei. – Brooke murmurou de volta.

\- Você e o Julian estão juntos há quanto tempo, Brooke? – Perguntou Skills.

\- Dez meses. – Respondeu Brooke. – É recente, mas eu gosto muito dele.

\- É, já tá durando bastante. – Assegurou Haley. – Os outros relacionamentos da Brooke não passam de seis meses.

\- O mais duradouro foi com o Owen. – Lembrou Peyton. – Dois anos.

\- Mas acho que o Julian é o cara. – Deduziu Millicent. – Acho que dessa vez vai.

\- Também acho. – Apoiou Nathan. – Acho que com o Julian você casa, Brooke.

\- Vocês acham? – Brooke iludiu-se.

Lucas bufou novamente e Lindsey reclamou:

\- Se você vai se irritar toda vez que falarem sobre os namorados dela, eu vou embora.

\- Lindsey, não. – Desculpou-se Lucas. – Não é o que você está pensando. Eu estou estressado com um lance do trabalho, só isso.

\- Eu também acho que o Julian e a Brooke vão se casar. – Interveio Jake. – E vocês, meninas? São as melhores amigas da Brooke, o que acham?

Peyton e Haley se entreolharam e olharam para Brooke.

\- Eu não sei. – Admitiu Peyton. – Eu achava que sim, agora não tenho tanta certeza.

Lucas prestou atenção mais atentamente a conversa.

\- Eu acho que ela não vai se casar com ele. – Confessou Haley tristemente.

Brooke encarou Haley e ela fez um gesto se desculpando.

\- Eu sinto muito. – Ela disse. – Mas é o que eu penso.

\- Por que, Haley? – Questionou Jake.

"Por que as duas melhores amigas da Brooke não acreditam que ela vai se casar com esse cara?" – Pensou Lucas.

\- Eu não sei. – Haley deu de ombros. – Só não acredito nisso. Mas eu gosto muito do Julian, de todo o modo. Ele é um cara muito legal E te faz muito bem.

Brooke sorriu e assentiu.

\- Nathan, conheci seus pais e seus tios e os seus pais, Haley. – Julian voltou à mesa. – Não me deram muita atenção, eles estavam em um debate bastante acalorado.

\- Não precisa usar eufemismos, Julian. – Nathan zombou. – Pode dizer que eles estavam numa discussão violenta, isso é bastante comum.

\- Também conheci uma de suas irmãs, Haley. – Constrangeu-se Julian.

\- Qual delas? – Indagou Haley. – Eu tenho tantas.

\- Ela não me disse o nome dela. – Julian corou de leve. – Mas era muito... intensa.

\- Taylor. – Disseram Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Rachel, Mouth e Skills em uníssono.

\- De novo – Riu Haley. – não precisa usar eufemismos, Julian. É só dizer que ela deu em cima de você. A Taylor é uma vadia, dá em cima de todo mundo. Menos do Lucas e do Nathan é claro.

Lucas olhou para Nathan que se engasgou e começou a tossir.

\- Ei, tudo bem? – Preocupou-se Haley, batendo nas costas de Nathan.

Ele deu um gole de suco e assentiu.

\- Por que ela não dá em cima do Nathan e do irmão? – Estranhou Julian. – Eles não fazem o tipo dela.

\- É, meio isso. – Haley deu de ombros. – Todo mundo faz o tipo da Taylor, menos os Scotts. Sabe como é, por causa da rixa de família.

Julian assentiu.

\- Brooke! Brooke! – Jamie e Lily correram e pararam cada um de um lado de Brooke.

\- O Clay disse que podemos dar uma volta no cavalo da Quinn. – Animou-se Lily. – Vamos, vamos, vamos.

Brooke riu e terminou de tomar seu suco.

\- Julian, estes são Lily e Jamie Scott, o irmão caçula e a prima do Nathan. – Apresentou Brooke.

\- E ai, crianças. – Julian bagunçou o cabelo de Jamie.

Jamie o olhou irritado.

\- Este é o meu namorado, Julian. – Brooke concluiu.

\- Você tem namorado? – Jamie se desapontou.

\- Parece decepcionado, Jamie. – Nathan riu.

\- E estou. – Admitiu Jamie.

\- Por que? – Brooke se divertiu. – Você queria ser meu namorado?

\- Seria meio estranho. – Jamie entristeceu-se.

Haley riu.

\- Porque eu sou mais velha que você? – Deduziu Brooke.

\- Não. – Negou Jamie. – Gosto de mulheres mais velhas.

Todos riram à mesa.

\- É que você é ex namorada do meu irmão. – Recordou Jamie, olhando para Lucas de soslaio.

\- Vamos fazer o seguinte, – Propôs Brooke. – me procura daqui dez anos. Até lá eu já vou ter dispensado o Julian e você já vai ter superado o fato de eu ter namorado o seu irmão.

\- Promete? – Jamie sorriu.

\- Eu juro. – Brooke sussurrou.

Nathan, Haley e Peyton sorriram.

\- Eu devia me sentir ofendido e chateado. – Suspirou Julian. – Mas olhando pra você, eu tenho certeza de que não tenho nenhuma chance contra você.

Jamie sorriu triunfante.

\- Tá bom, Brooke. – Bufou Lily. – Agora vamos.

\- Está bem, vamos. – Brooke se levantou e segurou as mãos das crianças.

\- Essa eu quero ver. – Haley jogou seu guardanapo na mesa e se levantou.

\- Eu também. – Peyton secou a boca com o guardanapo e as seguiu.

Todos levantaram da mesa e os seguiram até o estábulo.

Clay estava preparando o cavalo quando eles chegaram.

\- Ei, é você que vai montar? – Ele perguntou à Brooke.

\- Tem certeza de que não tem problema? – Ela perguntou apreensiva.

\- Ah, é pras crianças. – Clay deu de ombros. – Ninguém odeia crianças, mesmo crianças Scotts.

Brooke riu.

\- Mas a Quinn não vai se zangar? – Brooke questionou.

\- Como eu disse, é pras crianças. – Repetiu Clay. – Eu falo com a Quinn. Ela só não vai gostar nada de ver você em cima do cavalo dela.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu de ombros. Brooke também arqueou as sobrancelhas e suspirou.

\- Pode ir, Brooke. – Permitiu Haley. – Eu me resolvo com a minha irmã. A Quinn é de longe a pessoa mais razoável da minha família e você, Clay, é de longe o meu contraparente mais razoável.

Clay riu e entregou as rédeas do cavalo à Brooke.

Brooke pegou as rédeas e puxou o cavalo pra fora com as crianças em seus calcanhares.

\- Então quem vai primeiro? – Brooke perguntou às crianças quando chegaram ao lado de fora.

\- EU! – Os dois levantaram as mãos.

Brooke riu e voltou-se para Jamie:

\- Primeiro, as damas, está bem?

Jamie cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

\- Vamos lá. – Brooke sorriu. – Você não é um cavalheiro?

\- Eu sou um cavalheiro. – Garantiu Jamie.

\- Então. – Brooke riu.

\- Está bem. – Cedeu Jamie.

\- Ótimo. – Brooke bagunçou o cabelo dele.

Então Brooke levantou Lily e a colocou no cavalo e depois subiu.

Lucas se aproximou deles e puxou Jamie para longe do cavalo.

\- Vem, Jamie. – Ele chamou. – Você vai depois.

Então Jamie se afastou com Lucas e eles foram para a cerca com os outros, enquanto Brooke começava a cavalgar com Lily.

\- A filha da mãe é boa mesmo. – Reclamou Haley. – Consegue montar até o cavalo da Quinn que não gosta de ninguém além da Quinn.

\- Ela tem talento. – Admitiu Clay.

\- A Brooke monta cavalo? – Surpreendeu-se Julian.

\- Pois é. – Assentiu Peyton. – Legal, né?

\- Eu nem sabia que ela gostava de cavalos. – Estranhou Julian.

\- Você namora uma pessoa há quase um ano e não conhece uma das maiores paixões dela? – Acusou Lucas.

\- Bem, não é usual falarmos sobre cavalos quando estamos juntos. – Provocou Julian.

\- E nem sobre os interesses um do outro, pelo visto. – Devolveu Lucas.

\- Você não tem nada haver com isso. – Lindsey repreendeu.

Lucas olhou para ela e se calou.

Todos assistiram, enquanto Brooke dava uma volta com Lily.

Ela passeou um pouco com Lily e depois levou o cavalo até os outros, perto da cerca.

Lucas se aproximou com Jamie e ajudou Lily a descer do cavalo.

Brooke e Lucas se entreolharam, enquanto ele segurava Lily.

\- Vamos, bonitão, agora é sua vez. – Chamou Brooke.

\- Bonitão? – Brincou Jake. – Eu não sabia que você também ia dar uma carona pra mim, Brooke.

Todos riram.

\- Ah, idiota. – Peyton bateu no peito dele.

Lucas ajudou Jamie a subir no cavalo e Brooke o ajeitou.

\- Pronto? – Ela perguntou com carinho.

Jamie assentiu, então Lucas pegou Lily no colo e se afastou e Brooke começou a cavalgar.

\- MAS O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Quinn se aproximou do grupo.

\- Quinn? – Haley se assustou.

\- Você pode me explicar o que Brooke DAVIS está fazendo em cima do MEU cavalo? – Ela parou de frente a Haley e a encarou.

\- Querida, é pelas crianças. – Auxiliou Clay.

Quinn lançou-lhe um olhar mortal e ele se calou. Ela voltou o olhar para Haley.

\- O Jamie e a Lily queriam montar a cavalo. – Haley suspirou. – Eles são só crianças, Quinn.

\- Eu SEI. – Garantiu Quinn. – Eu não odeio eles. Ninguém pode odiar crianças, mesmo que forem crianças Scott. Está tudo bem elas estarem no cavalo, mas o que ELA está fazendo no meu cavalo?

\- Ela é muito melhor em cima de um cavalo do que eu. – Haley deu de ombros. – E de todo modo você odiaria qualquer outro, então...

\- Tá. – Concordou Quinn. – Mas por que o MEU cavalo, tem uns sete cavalos no estábulo, por que o meu?

\- Porque você é a pessoa mais razoável e amável da família. – Haley sorriu.

Quinn olhou para ela desconfiada.

\- Isso é chantagem. – Ela acusou.

Haley riu e a abraçou.

\- Haley, tá tudo bem você gostar de Brooke Davis e ser amiga dela, mas não pode ficar emprestando as minhas coisas pra ela. – Quinn repreendeu, mas já mais calma.

\- Eu sei. – Haley a beijou no rosto e a soltou.

\- É muita ousadia. – Informou Quinn. – Você já devia ser grata a mim por ser a única a não condenar seu casamento com o Nathan. Eu até acho ele meio legal... pra um Scott.

\- Obrigado, Quinn. – Agradeceu Nathan. – Você também não é nada má... pra uma James.

\- Eu estou sendo legal, mas não provoca. – Avisou Quinn.

Nathan riu e assentiu.

Quinn e Haley se aproximaram do grupo e ficaram assistindo Brooke e Jamie.

\- O QUE MEU FILHO ESTÁ FAZENDO EM CIMA DE UM CAVALO COM BROOKE DAVIS? – Gritou Deb.

\- Qual é, mãe? Ele só está se divertindo. – Nathan suspirou.

\- Eu não quero meu filho com ela. – Cuspiu Deb. – Já me basta um filho casado com o inimigo, não preciso de outro envolvido com ela. Tire ele de lá.

\- Senhora Scott, o Jamie está se divertindo e a Brooke é cuidadosa, não vai deixá-lo se machucar. – Garantiu Haley.

\- Cale a boca, sua garotinha insolente. – Ordenou Deb. – Infelizmente eu não posso impedir o Nathan de se casar com você, INFELIZMENTE. Mas posso impedir o Jamie de se aproximar daquela vagabunda. Já me basta um filho nos braços de uma cadela.

Haley abriu a boca surpresa.

\- Não fala assim com a minha irmã. – Defendeu Quinn.

\- Mãe, eu vou te avisar mais uma vez, - Alertou Nathan. – se falar com a Haley assim de novo, eu vou casar com ela, voltar pra Nova York e você não vai me ver nunca mais, NUNCA MAIS, tá me ouvindo?

Deb o olhou furiosa.

\- Vai buscar o seu irmão. – Ela sibilou.

\- Não. – Desafiou Nathan. – Ele está se divertindo, não vou tirá-lo de lá.

\- LUCAS, vai tirar o seu irmão de lá. – Ela mandou.

Lucas suspirou e respondeu:

\- Sinto muito, tia Deb, mas o Nathan tem razão. O Jamie está se divertindo e logo, logo a Brooke vai trazer ele de volta.

\- Ótimo, se vocês não vão buscá-lo, eu mesma vou. – Anunciou Deb.

\- Qual é, mãe? – Pediu Nathan.

\- Tia Deb. – Lucas disse ao mesmo tempo.

\- Deb. – Todos imploraram.

Ela ignorou a todos e começou a caminhar em direção a Brooke e Jamie, já bem longe em cima do cavalo.

\- Tá legal. – Cedeu Nathan. – A gente pede pra Brooke voltar.

Deb parou, voltou-se para eles e sorriu vitoriosa. Nathan virou os olhos e assobiou. Depois começou a acenar e a gritar:

\- Brooke! Brooke!

\- BROOKE! – Berrou Haley.

Brooke olhou para eles e assim que viu Deb, sabia o que tinha acontecido e começou a voltar com o cavalo.

\- Desça daí imediatamente, mocinho. – Exigiu Deb.

\- Mas, mãe... – Protestou Jamie.

\- Nada de "mas". – Discutiu Deb. – Eu mandei descer e é pra descer AGORA. E quanto a você, sua biscate? Tire as suas mãos do meu filho.

\- Relaxa, eu não vou sequestrar o seu filho, não. – Retrucou Brooke. – Nem desvirtuar ele.

\- Eu não duvido. – Provocou Deb.

Lucas, Nathan e Brooke reviraram seus olhos.

Lucas se aproximou e ajudou Jamie a descer.

Jamie ficou nervoso e correu pra longe da mãe. Lily o seguiu.

\- Jamie. – Lucas chamou, mas Jamie nem olhou para trás ao se afastar.

Jamie quase esbarrou em Karen ao se afastar e ela se aproximou do grupo.

Deb se aproximou de Brooke e a avisou:

\- Fica longe do meu filho.

\- Se você não fosse tão patética e embriagada, perceberia que eu AMO de verdade seu filho e os irmãos dele, indiferente dos pais e do sobrenome deles. – Julgou Brooke. – E a única coisa que eu quero é o bem deles.

"Será que ela tá me incluindo nesses irmãos." – Se perguntou Lucas.

\- Eu não quero você perto da minha família. – Alertou Deb.

\- Eu já sou parte da sua família. – Brooke deu de ombros. – Aceita isso, que vai ser mais saudável pra você.

\- Algum problema aqui? – Perguntou Karen.

\- Essa vadia da sua ex nora levou o meu filho, Jamie, pra cavalgar. – Explicou Deb.

\- Primeiro, a Brooke e o Lucas nunca se casaram, então acho que ela não pode ser considerada minha nora, ao contrário da Haley que daqui alguns dias será oficialmente a SUA nora. – Provocou Karen com um sorriso. – E segundo, qual o problema do Jamie dar uma volta de cavalo com a Brooke?

\- Então você não se importa dela levar a Lily pra dar uma volta? – Questionou Deb.

\- Desde que a Lily não se machuque, eu não vejo mal nenhum. – Karen deu de ombros.

\- Eu nem reconheço mais você. – Decepcionou-se Deb.

Então ela saiu esbarrando em Karen.

Karen suspirou e fez um gesto se desculpando e seguiu Deb.

Brooke e Lucas se entreolharam confusos, então ela fez menção de descer do cavalo e ele pegou na cintura dela e a ajudou a descer e os seus olhares se encontraram.

\- NATHAN, HALEY. – Keith chamou. – A professora chegou.

\- Ah. – Exclamou Nathan. – Vamos.

Ele estendeu a mão pra Haley que a pegou e começaram a caminhar.

\- Professora de que? – Perguntou Julian.

\- Professora de dança pro casamento pros noivos, padrinhos e pais. – Suspirou Nathan. – Você pode participar se quiser.

\- Tá legal. – Julian deu de ombros.

**-X-**

Meia hora depois, todos estavam reunidos na sala de estar dos James, que tinha sido improvisada em um salão de dança, prontos e aquecidos para a primeira aula de dança para o casamento.

A professora fazia um discurso sobre a dança ser uma expressão da alma, mas ninguém estava prestando atenção e já estavam ficando impacientes.

\- Agora formem seus pares. – Ordenou a professora.

Haley e Nathan imediatamente se viraram um em direção ao outro. Ele segurou uma de suas mãos e colocou a outra mão na cintura dela e ela colocou a mão livre em seu ombro.

Os outros pares também foram se formando automaticamente: Brooke e Julian, Lucas e Lindsey, Karen e Keith, Dan e Rachel, Deb e Skills e Jimmy e Lydia.

\- Me dá a honra? – Mouth estendeu a mão a Millicent.

Ela deu uma risadinha e aceitou a mão dele.

\- Parece que sobramos nós dois. – Observou Jake.

\- Pra sua sorte. – Suspirou Peyton. – É até bom. – Ela cochichou para ele. – Além do Nathan e a Haley, o Mouth e a Millicent e os pais da Haley, somos os únicos aqui dançando com quem realmente vamos dançar no dia do casamento, então é bom pra já nos entendermos. – Depois aumentando o volume da voz, ela prosseguiu: - Mas não se anima muito, não.

Ele riu e segurou a cintura dela.

A professora começou com a explicação da coreografia de salsa e ligou a música.

Foi um desastre. Os casais pisavam nos pés um do outro, escorregavam, ficavam tontos nos rodopios, os homens derrubavam as mulheres e um casal sempre esbarrava no outro.

\- Parem, parem, parem. – Pediu a professora. – Isso está horrível. Vocês tem certeza que querem dançar salsa no casamento de vocês?

Nathan e Haley assentiram ofegantes.

\- Não preferem uma valsinha? – Tentou a professora.

Eles negaram.

\- Tá legal. – Ela se rendeu.

\- Se fosse o meu casamento seria um misto de tango com lambada. – Lucas e Brooke disseram em uníssono e depois se entreolharam.

\- Eles são apaixonados pelos ritmos latinos. – Nathan explicou.

\- Percebi. – Assentiu a professor e depois disse para si mesma: - Parecem ser os únicos com algum ritmo, se tivessem parceiros melhores, quem sabe?

\- Vocês combinaram isso quando namoravam? – Haley ficou curiosa.

\- Não. – Os dois responderam.

\- Então é só sintonia mesmo? – Confirmou ela.

Brooke cruzou os braços e ela e Lucas viraram os rostos sem responder.

"Parecem duas crianças." – Pensou Haley.

– E ninguém aqui sabe o que está fazendo? Ninguém aqui jamais dançou salsa na vida? – Voltou a professora.

Nathan e Haley se entreolharam e hesitantes olharam para Lucas e Brooke, respectivamente.

\- O Lucas e a Brooke costumavam ser bons nisso. – Lembrou Rachel.

Lucas e Brooke se entreolharam preocupados.

\- O best man e a dama de honra? – Perguntou a professora.

Rachel assentiu.

\- É verdade? – A professora se voltou para os dois.

\- Bem... – Brooke hesitou.

\- É. – Os dois deram de ombros.

\- Bem, - A professora começou. – vocês já serão parceiros de dança no dia do casamento, e agora vão ser nas aulas também. Por favor, façam uma demonstração.

\- Isso é mesmo necessário? – Indagou Lucas.

\- Sim. – A professora foi curta e grossa.

Brooke e Lucas bufaram e foram para o meio da pista.

\- Tá com medo, é? – Provocou Brooke se virando para ele.

\- Só se for de você pisar no meu pé. – Devolveu Lucas envolvendo a cintura dela.

A professora ligou a música e a primeira coisa que Brooke fez foi pisar no pé de Lucas.

\- Ai. – Ele reclamou.

\- Opa. – Ela sorriu.

Ele a olhou furioso e os dois começaram a dançar, mas não davam um passo completo sem pisar um no pé do outro, ou chutar a canela um do outro, ou estapear um ao outro.

Todos já estavam virando os olhos e bufando. Até que Lucas colocou a mão nas costas de Brooke e a desceu, então deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Você não ousaria... – Avisou Brooke.

Ele a soltou e ela foi ao chão antes de terminar a frase.

A professora se irritou e desligou a música.

\- Não sabe mais dançar? – Brooke perguntou ainda deitada no chão.

\- É claro que eu sei dançar. – Devolveu Lucas. – E você esqueceu como se faz?

Brooke se apoiou nos cotovelos e respondeu:

\- É lógico que eu sei.

\- Então prova. – Lucas desafiou.

Ele estendeu a mão para ela que a olhou hesitante, mas aceitou. Ele a ajudou a se levantar e olharam para a professora.

\- Eles vão fazer direito agora. – Garantiu Nathan.

A professora suspirou e ligou novamente a música.

Lucas e Brooke então começaram os movimentos sincronizados da dança.

Eles andaram para frente e para trás ritmados, mas sem se tocar. Até Lucas avançar um passo a mais e segurar as mãos de Brooke e rodar com ela.

Ele segurou suas duas mãos e novamente eles andaram para frente e para trás e depois ele a girou e ela o girou, ele a girou e ela o girou.

Segurando apenas uma de suas mãos ele a girou e novamente eles andaram para frente e para frente e para trás, enquanto ela mexia no cabelo com a mão livre.

Depois ele segurou a cintura dela com um braço e ela a dele com um dos braços e eles deram meia volta para um lado e trocando os braços na cintura, meia volta para o outro. Então ele a foi girando com os dois braços enquanto dava uma volta.

Ele a empurrou e ela voltou ficando de costas para ele. Brooke gargalhou e Lucas riu. Ele colocou as duas mãos na cintura dela e ela colocou uma das mãos em cima da mão dele e a outra na cabeça. Os dois se moveram sensualmente, enquanto ela ainda estava de costas para ele e seus corpos estavam grudados.

Lindsey e Julian se incomodaram. Dan e Deb não gostaram da situação. Eles se preocuparam a ponto de se zangar, enquanto Lucas e Brooke ainda dançavam e agora rindo juntos.

Lucas a girou, a deixando de frente para ele. Ela ficou com uma das pernas entre as dele e ele segurou uma de suas mãos e colocou a outra em suas costas, pouco acima do quadril. E eles se moveram com os corpos muito juntos.

Lucas soltou a mão das costas dela e a girou. Depois ele a girou a segurando com as duas mãos e ela o girou, ele a girou, ela o girou, ele a girou e voltaram para a posição anterior com a mão acima do quadril e ela entre as pernas dele.

Ele a desceu até abaixo de seus joelhos e a moveu de modo que o cabelo dela fez uma varredura no chão. Depois ele subiu e desceu o corpo dela, até subir de uma vez e a girar de novo e voltar para a posição anterior, mão acima do quadril e ela entre as pernas dele.

Eles se moveram colados e sensualmente. Então ele tirou a mão das costas dela e a empurrou, ainda segurando sua outra mão. Ela parou, com a distância do braço dela e o dele entre eles, e jogou o braço livre para o outro lado.

E por fim ele a puxou de volta. Ela girou se enlaçando ao braço dele e quando seu corpo finalmente encostou no dele, ele a soltou e ela colocou uma das mãos em seu ombro e ele colocou uma das mãos em suas costas. Então ele a desceu e foi com ela até metade do caminho. Seus rostos ficaram a poucos centímetros um do outro e eles pararam ofegantes.

E a música terminou.

Com exceção de Dan, Deb e Lindsey todos aplaudiram e ovacionaram, menos Julian que bateu palmas forçado.

\- Muito bem. – Elogiou a professora.

Lucas ergueu Brooke sorrindo e os dois se olharam com cumplicidade.

\- Onde vocês aprenderam a dançar assim? – Investigou Jake.

\- Como o Nathan disse, somos apaixonados pelos ritmos latinos. – Esclareceu Brooke.

\- Quando a gente namorava, - Completou Lucas. – a gente costumava frequentar um clube de merengue. Foi uma experiência interessante.

\- E didática. – Brincou Brooke.

\- É. – Lucas concordou, rindo.

\- Bem, vocês acabam de ser promovidos a meus assistentes. – Anunciou a professora. – Vão ser os parceiros dos noivos até segunda ordem. Lucas você dança com a Haley e Brooke você dança com o Nathan pra ver se conseguem ajudá-los.

\- Está bem. – Lucas e Brooke assentiram.

Então Lucas puxou Haley para si e Brooke puxou Nathan.

Lindsey e Julian se sentaram em cantos separados da sala para assistir a aula já que seus parceiros os dispensaram e eles não participariam do casamento.

E a aula correu por horas.

**-X-**

Depois de muitas horas ensaiando os jovens estavam deitados perto da piscina, descansando, enquanto observavam as estrelas.

\- Se fosse o meu casamento, eu escolheria rock. – Comentou Peyton.

\- Acho que eu também. – Concordou Rachel. – Ou hip hop.

\- A Rachel se vestiria de líder de torcida e faria a coreografia que nos fez ganhar as regionais. – Brincou Brooke.

\- É uma ideia. – Rachel entrou na brincadeira.

Todos riram.

\- E você, Millie? – Perguntou Brooke.

\- Ah, eu sou muito tradicional. – Millicent corou. – Acho que ficaria com a valsa mesmo, o mais ousado que eu iria é foxtrot.

\- Eu dançaria charleston. – Disse Mouth.

\- Charleston é bem legal. – Aprovou Millicent.

\- Charleston? – Surpreendeu-se Brooke. – Mouth, eu não sabia que você era tão retrô.

\- Nathan, Lucas. – Chamou Karen. – Nós já estamos indo.

\- Já? – Chateou-se Nathan.

\- Querido, se ficarmos mais um minuto vamos celebrar o seu casamento e velório de um dos seus pais ou de um dos pais da Haley. – Avisou Karen.

Nathan assentiu.

Ele, Lucas, Jake, Lindsey, Rachel e Skills se levantaram.

\- A gente se vê amanhã. – Despediu-se Skills.

Todos se despediram.

\- JAMIE, LILY. – Gritou Karen. – Vamos. Tchau, meus queridos. Brooke, meu bem, não se esqueça da promessa.

\- Pode deixar, não vou esquecer. – Prometeu Brooke.

Karen assentiu, sorriu e saiu.

Todos olharam as duas surpresos e Lucas ficou completamente pasmo.

\- Que promessa? – Questionou Haley.

\- Ela disse que queria ver um dos meus desfiles e eu disse que quando lançasse a próxima coleção, mandaria um convite pra ela. – Brooke deu de ombros.

\- AI MEU DEUS. – Riu Haley. – Você ficou amiga de Karen Scott.

\- Não fiquei. – Protestou Brooke. – Nós só concordamos mutuamente que não somos pessoas tão ruins e que talvez, TALVEZ pudéssemos nos dar bem se tentássemos. Talvez.

Nathan caiu na gargalhada.

\- Você FICOU amiga da sua ex sogra. – Ele ressaltou. – Isso teria sido bem útil, há DEZ anos atrás, Brooke.

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar e ele riu ainda mais.

Lindsey se irritou e começou a puxar Lucas discretamente.

\- Bem, a gente tem que ir. – Lembrou Lucas, entendendo a mensagem de Lindsey. – Vamos, Nathan. A gente se vê amanhã, gente.

Lily e Jamie chegaram correndo e pularam em Haley.

\- Tchau, Haley. – Eles disseram em uníssono.

\- Tchau, meus amores. – Haley beijou cada um no rosto.

Depois de soltar Haley os dois abraçaram Brooke para a surpresa dela.

\- A gente se vê amanhã, né, Brooke? – Lily a encarou com olhos brilhantes.

\- Claro, meu bem. – Brooke acariciou os cabelos dela.

\- Tá legal, criançada, vamos. – Nathan chamou.

Jamie e Lily soltaram Brooke e correram para Nathan e Lucas.

Todos se despediram novamente e depois partiram.

\- Acho que tá na minha hora também. – Anunciou Mouth. – Vejo vocês amanhã. E até amanhã, Millie.

\- Até amanhã, Marv. – Millicent sorriu timidamente.

Mouth se despediu dos outros e saiu.

\- "Marv"? – Insinuou Brooke. – Já tá assim com apelidinho próprio, Millie.

Millicent corou violentamente.

\- Brooke, para. – Mandou Haley. – Você sabe que ela é tímida. Não liga pra ela, Millie.

Brooke sorriu e se calou.

\- Posso fazer uma pergunta sobre algo que eu não entendi direito? – Hesitou Millicent.

\- Claro, Millicent. – Assentiu Brooke.

\- O tio do Nathan é pai do Lucas? Mas eles não são irmãos? – Ela confundiu-se. – E o Jamie e a Lily?

\- O tio do Nathan é padrasto do Lucas. – Esclareceu Haley. – O pai do Nathan, Dan, é um idiota que engravidou a mãe dele e a mãe do Lucas, daí ele casou com a Deb e o irmão mais velho dele, Keith, casou com a Karen e criou o Lucas desde criança. Então o Lucas chama os dois de pai, mas ele é filho do Dan, o Keith é padrasto dele. Ou seja, o Lucas é MEIO irmão do Nathan. E a Lily é meia irmã do Lucas e prima do Nathan, ela é filha da Karen com o Keith. E o Jamie é o caso mais complicado da família, ele nem é um Scott. Ele é filho da Deb com um ex amante dela, que nunca quis saber do Jamie, e o Dan assumiu o menino pra evitar escândalos. Mas o Jamie não sabe de nada ele pensa que é filho da Deb, mas com o Dan e pensa que o Nathan é irmão, e não meio irmão dele, e que o Lucas é meio irmão dele, mas ele e o Lucas não têm parentesco nenhum.

\- O que não muda nada. – Afirma Brooke. – Porque o Lucas o ama tanto quanto ama a Lily.

\- Verdade. – Apoiou Haley.

Millicent assentiu, digerindo a história toda e Julian se chocou.

\- Gente, acho que a gente devia ir também. – Observou Peyton. – Já tá tarde e o Julian ainda nem conheceu seus pais, Brooke.

\- Tem razão. – Brooke concordou.

Ela se levantou e ajeitou a blusa.

\- Eu vou me despedir da minha família. – Avisou Haley.

Então ela entrou na casa e Brooke, Peyton, Julian e Millicent se espreguiçaram e a seguiram.

**-X-**

Horas depois, Brooke estava em seu quarto, deitada de bruços na cama, enquanto segurava o controle e assistia a Dallas com vontade de chorar.

Haley abriu a porta, entrou no quarto, fechou a porta, passou por cima de Brooke e se deitou ao lado dela na cama.

\- Me diz que você não está assistindo Dallas. – Zombou ela.

\- Nós costumávamos ser o Bobby e a Pam. – Lamentou Brooke.

\- Isso fazia de mim e o Nathan o J.R. e a Sue Ellen? – Caçoou Haley.

Brooke pensou por um instante e respondeu:

\- Acho que o Dan e a Deb tem mais cara de J.R. e Sue Ellen.

\- Tem razão. – Haley concordou rindo. – A gente devia pelo menos assistir a nova versão pra saber se somos o Christopher e a Elena ou o John Ross e a Pamela Rebecca.

Brooke pensou mais um momento e concluiu:

\- Se for pela lógica Romeu e Julieta da situação, somos o John Ross e a Pamela Rebecca.

Haley assentiu pensativa.

\- Não é irônico que o novo J.R. fique com a nova Pam? – Perguntou Brooke.

\- Totalmente. – Respondeu Haley. – O filho do J.R. e a filha do Cliff, podia ser mais irônico e mais shakespeariano?

Brooke riu.

\- Mas acho que eu preferia a Rebecca com o Christopher. – Opinou Brooke.

\- Eu não sei. – Haley deu de ombros. – Ainda não assisti episódios o bastante para chegar a uma conclusão.

Brooke assentiu e elas assistiram a um pedaço do episódio. Então Haley olhou ao redor e perguntou:

\- Cadê o Julian?

\- Sei lá. – Irritou-se Brooke. – Se perdeu com o meu pai. Ele e os meus pais se deram tão bem que ele e o meu pai ficaram conversando por horas, até eu cansar e subir. Ele ainda deve estar conversando com o SENHOR DAVIS. Mas também depois do Lucas, meus pais gostam de todos os meus namorados.

\- Tá legal, já chega. – Haley se levantou. – Vem, vamos. Vamos fazer alguma coisa. – Haley abriu a porta do quarto. - Não vou deixar você passar à noite toda aqui, assistindo Dallas e pensando no seu passado, enquanto seu namorado fica de papo com o seu pai.

\- E você quer fazer o que? – Brooke voltou-se para ela rindo.

\- Sei lá. – Ela admitiu. – Vamos no clube de merengue que você e o Lucas falaram.

Brooke riu.

O celular de Haley tocou, ela olhou para a tela e viu que era uma mensagem de Nathan. Ela leu a mensagem e olhou para Brooke sorrindo.

\- Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje. – Ela vibrou.

Brooke olhou para ela confusa e curiosa.

**-X-**

Haley desceu do cavalo e ela e Brooke ajudaram Peyton descer do cavalo em que montava com Brooke, depois Brooke desceu.

\- Então, onde é? – Perguntou Peyton.

\- Logo ali. – Apontou Haley.

\- E os cavalos vão ficar aqui mesmo? – Preocupou-se Peyton.

\- Não se preocupe com os cavalos. – Acalmou Brooke.

\- Então, - Haley esclareceu. – este lugar fica bem na fronteira entre as três fazendas. Pertence aos três territórios.

\- Logo, não pertence a ninguém. – Completou Brooke.

\- E portanto, - Concluiu Haley. – é território neutro.

Peyton assentiu.

\- Então a gente costumava vir aqui quando era jovem. – Explicou Haley. – Acabou se tornando o nosso lugar.

Elas chegaram a uma descida e Peyton pode ver um píer, terminando em um pequeno coreto, em um lago.

Brooke e Haley sorriram ao ver que Nathan, Lucas e Jake as esperavam com um picnic montado.

Havia algumas tochas na margem do lago e a toalha, quadriculada, vermelha e branca, com a cesta em cima.

As garotas riram e desceram até o lago.

\- Bem vindas a nossa adolescência. – Cumprimentou Nathan.

\- De quem foi essa ideia? – Brooke riu.

\- Ah, eu e o Lucas chegamos a essa conclusão juntos. – Nathan deu de ombros. – Cadê o Julian?

\- Deixei ele brincando de bom moço com o meu pai. – Brooke zombou.

Nathan riu e balançou a cabeça. Lucas abaixou a cabeça para que ninguém percebesse seu sorriso de satisfação.

\- E a Millie?

\- Você disse, "Pegue suas melhores amigas e venha". – Lembrou Haley. – Eu peguei minhas melhores amigas e vim.

Nathan riu.

\- E além do mais a Millie já tava dormindo e a gente não quis acordar ela. – Explicou Haley. – A Peyton não se importa em ser acordada no meio de seu sono desde que envolva diversão.

\- Ah isso a gente garante. – Jake puxou um violão.

\- Você toca? – Surpreendeu-se Peyton.

\- Pode apostar, gatinha. – Jake piscou.

Peyton sorriu e se aproximou dele.

\- E a Lindsey? – Haley olhou ao redor.

\- Ela também já estava dormindo quando eu cheguei no quarto e eu não quis acordá-la. – Lucas desconversou.

Foi a vez de Brooke disfarçar o sorriso.

\- Mas tá bom desse jeito. – Garantiu Nathan. – A gente está com a casa cheia todo dia e vai ficar ainda pior amanhã, quando todos os nossos parentes chegarem. Então está bom só nós seis. É quase como nos velhos tempos, mas com um casal a mais.

\- Obrigada pela parte que nos toca. – Peyton foi sarcástica.

\- Um casal MUITO legal. – Completou Nathan. – O que importa é que finalmente teremos paz. Só nós seis, só os REALMENTE íntimos.

\- Isso aí, parceiro. – Jake levantou o punho e Nathan tocou.

\- Tá legal, então vamos começar essa festa. – Sugeriu Peyton. – Então o que temos?

\- A gente trouxe comida. – Disse Lucas. – Mas ninguém vai ligar pra isso até amanhecer. O que realmente importa agora é que trouxemos vinho.

\- Oba. – Comemorou Peyton.

Os seis se sentaram em roda e Lucas abriu o vinho e Haley entregou taças a todos, enquanto Jake começava a dedilhar o violão.

\- Então se este era o lugar de vocês, devem ter várias histórias para contar. – Deduziu Peyton.

\- Ah este lugar é muito especial pra nós. – Assegurou Haley. – Acho que todas as decisões importantes da nossa vida foram tomadas aqui, todas as conversas definitivas.

\- Nossos sonhos foram construídos aqui. – Definiu Brooke.

Haley assentiu.

\- Foi aqui que o Lucas pediu a Brooke em namoro, - Prosseguiu Haley. - foi aqui que o Nathan me pediu em namoro, todas às vezes, foi onde ele me pediu em casamento, foi onde o Lucas...

Haley se interrompeu e olhou para Brooke apreensiva.

\- Foi onde o Lucas descobriu que eu estava grávida. – Acrescentou Brooke. – E onde eu terminei com ele.

Houve um momento de silêncio e todos, alternadamente, deram um gole em suas taças de vinho.

\- Uma vez a Brooke achou ter visto um jacaré aqui. – Haley mudou de assunto.

\- Jura? – Peyton se assustou e começou a olhar para os lados.

\- Calma. – Lucas riu. – Foi só a imaginação dela, não tem jacarés aqui.

\- Ai que susto. – Peyton respirou aliviada. – E aí mais histórias engraçadas?

\- Uma vez a Haley prendeu o pé numa alga marinha e pensou que fosse uma lula gigante. – Brooke lembrou.

\- Eu tinha DEZ ANOS. – Protestou Haley.

\- Teve uma vez quando os seios dela estavam crescendo e ela ainda não estava acostumada e ela foi nadar e os peitos dela voaram pra fora do biquíni, daí a parte de cima dela caiu e ela nem viu. – Recordou Brooke.

Com exceção de Haley, todos gargalharam.

\- Esse dia foi hilário. – Lucas secou uma lágrima que caia.

\- Não tem a menor graça. – Discordou Haley.

\- Ah, amor, é meio engraçado. – Nathan tentou controlar o riso.

\- Uma vez a Brooke foi nadar e teve uma câimbra e quando o Lucas foi salvar ela, ela ficou tão desesperada que deu um tapa nele com tanta força que ele bateu a cabeça no píer e ainda ficou com o nariz sangrando. – Devolveu Haley.

\- Ei. – Repreendeu Brooke. – Foi um acidente.

\- Mas doeu pra caramba. – Lucas sorriu.

\- Foi um acidente. – Brooke se fez de ofendida.

\- Eu podia ter te denunciado por agressão. – Garantiu Lucas. – Acho que eu ainda tenho o galo aqui em algum lugar pra provar isso.

\- Não tem nada. – Brooke contestou.

\- Tenho sim, olha. – Lucas começou a passar a mão na cabeça como se realmente pudesse achar o antigo galo.

\- Mas é claro que não tem. – Brooke engatinhou até onde ele estava e passou a mão na cabeça dele.

Nathan e Haley se entreolharam e sorriram com cumplicidade. Peyton e Jake também sorriram divertidos e desviaram o olhar de Brooke e Lucas.

Brooke acariciou o cabelo de Lucas e seus olhos encontraram os dele.

Quando o olhar dele ficou muito intenso, ela desviou os olhos e voltou a conversa:

\- Viu? Não tem nada aqui.

\- Mas eu ainda podia denunciar você por agressão, pelo que você fez na aula de dança hoje. – Advertiu Lucas.

\- Pelo que EU fiz? – Chocou-se Brooke. – Você me jogou no chão.

\- Eu não joguei. – Lucas defendeu-se, fingindo-se de ofendido. – A minha mão escorregou, foi um acidente.

\- Ah, sei. – Brooke deu um riso sarcástico.

\- E ai, o que mais aconteceu de interessante aqui? – Questionou Peyton.

Os quatro pensaram por um momento e Brooke respondeu:

\- Dei meu primeiro beijo nesse píer e meu primeiro beijo aquático nesse lago.

Lucas sorriu e os dois cruzaram o olhar.

\- É, eu também. – Ele recordou.

\- Foi com a Brooke, né? – Adivinhou Peyton.

Ele assentiu.

\- Meu primeiro beijo aquático também foi aqui. – Haley deu de ombros. – Só o aquático. Ah, o primeiro beijo do Nathan e eu foi aqui.

\- Nathan? – Incitou Peyton.

\- Os meus não. – Ele sorriu envergonhado. – Só o meu primeiro beijo com a Haley mesmo. Meu primeiro beijo foi com a Rachel em frente ao meu armário da escola e meu primeiro beijo aquático foi com uma garota chamada Alex na piscina da minha casa.

\- Ele cansou de me esperar. – Sussurrou Haley.

Peyton sorriu.

\- E o que mais? – Indagou Jake.

\- Perdi minha virgindade aqui. – Comentou Brooke.

\- Isso sim é interessante. – Vibrou Peyton. – O lugar em si já ficou mais interessante. Tá mais sexy, tá sentindo, Jake?

\- Não tô sentindo nada, mas tô visualizando. – Ele sorriu sonhador.

\- Seu pervertido. – Brooke ralhou em tom de brincadeira.

\- E você, Haley? – Perguntou Peyton.

\- Também. – Haley riu.

\- Agora a visão ficou ainda mais interessante. – Insinuou Jake.

\- Jake. – Repreenderam Brooke e Haley.

Lucas e Nathan riram.

\- A gente não perdeu a virgindade na mesma noite, não, seu tarado. – Informou Haley.

\- Lucas? – Prosseguiu Peyton.

\- Aqui também. – Ele coçou a cabeça para evitar olhar para Brooke que o encarava sorrindo.

\- Nathan? – Peyton voltou seu olhar para ele.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

Jake e Peyton riram.

\- Mas minha primeira vez com a Haley foi aqui. – Defendeu-se Nathan. – E a primeira vez em que eu fiz sexo aquático.

\- Ah, eu também. – Brooke, Lucas e Haley disseram em uníssono.

Jake e Peyton riram de novo.

\- Querem saber do que mais? – Peyton sorriu maliciosa. – Eu vou fazer minhas próprias lembranças desse lago. Alguém quer nadar?

\- A gente não trouxe roupa. – Lamentou Haley.

\- E quem precisa de roupas para nadar? – Peyton começou a tirar sua blusa.

Todos começaram a rir, chocados e Peyton tirou a calça.

Ela correu e mergulhou na água. Ao emergir, ela gritou de frio e se abraçou.

\- E ai, vocês não vem? – Ela convidou.

\- VOCÊ TÁ MALUCA? – Haley gargalhou.

\- Qual é, vocês vão me deixar sozinha aqui mesmo? – Peyton reclamou.

\- Quer saber? – Jake se levantou e começou a tirar a roupa.

\- Ah, não, você também não. – Brooke colocou a mão no rosto, evitando os risos.

Jake correu e mergulhou no lago, depois nadou até Peyton e saiu da água gritando de frio. Peyton se aproximou dele e sorriu, então os dois começaram a rir.

\- VOCÊS SÃO LOUCOS. – Haley gritou.

Nathan, Lucas e Brooke gargalharam e Haley riu.

\- E ai, tá afim? – Nathan perguntou a ela.

\- Eu não sei. – Ela deu de ombros.

\- Vamos lá. – Nathan chamou.

Ele se levantou e começou a tirar a camiseta. Hesitante Haley também levantou e tirou as roupas. Os dois correram de mãos dadas e pularam na água.

Brooke e Lucas sorriram.

Haley gritou super alto por causa do frio e Nathan, Peyton e Jake riram, então ela jogou água neles.

Brooke pegou uma das taças de vinho se levantou e foi até o píer.

Lucas a observou se afastar, então ligou a pequena caixa de som que eles tinham levado e deixou a música tocar.

\- Haley. – Brooke chamou. – Pra ajudar você a se aquecer.

Haley nadou depressa até a ponta do píer e estendeu a mão e Brooke lhe entregou a taça.

\- Ai, eu também quero. – Pediu Peyton, nadando na direção de Brooke e Haley.

Lucas pegou as outras taças e a garrafa de vinho e seguiu Brooke.

Ele entregou uma das taças de vinho a Peyton, quando chegou ao final do píer.

Ele entregou taças a Jake e Nathan também, depois serviu uma a Brooke.

Brooke tirou os sapatos e sentou na beira do píer, tomando seu vinho.

Lucas também tirou os sapatos e sentou-se ao seu lado. Os dois ficaram balançando os pés na água, enquanto os outros quatro bebiam dentro d'água.

\- Gente, eu nunca bebi vinho em um lago à noite em toda a minha vida. – Comentou Peyton emocionada.

\- Viu? Agora tem suas próprias lembranças do lago. – Brooke sorriu.

\- Qual é o nome deste lago? – Interessou-se Peyton.

\- Ele não tem nome. – Haley deu de ombros.

\- Mas vocês deviam chamá-lo de alguma coisa. – Deduziu Peyton. – Ou só chamavam de lago?

\- Chamávamos de Lago Brucas Naley. – Brooke memorizou.

Peyton sorriu.

\- Sempre o chamaram assim? – Questionou Jake. – Ou antes de namorarem chamavam de outra coisa.

\- Não. – Os quatro negaram.

\- É estranho, mas sempre o chamamos assim. – Confirmou Brooke.

\- Podemos chamá-lo de Lago Brucas Naley Jeyton agora? – Brincou Peyton.

\- Não vejo porque não. – Lucas deu de ombros.

\- Faz muito sentido. – Concordou Nathan. – Já que nunca trouxemos mais ninguém aqui antes.

\- Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwn. – Caçoaram Jake e Peyton.

Os outros riram.

– Escrevemos nossos nomes naquela árvore ali. – Brooke apontou e todos olharam para uma árvore enorme acima de um barranco.

\- Aquela com dois balanços e uma corda? – Peyton apertou o olhar.

\- Aham. – Brooke assentiu.

\- Por que tem uma corda nela? – Estranhou Peyton.

\- Por que tem uma corda em um galho de uma árvore que dá direto em um lago? – Ironizou Nathan.

\- Nunca assistiu "O Diário de uma Paixão"? – Haley deu como pista.

\- Ai, podemos pular? – Entendeu Peyton.

\- À vontade. – Gesticulou Haley.

Peyton depositou sua taça no píer e nadou até a beira do lago.

\- Ela não vai fazer isso. – Duvidou Jake.

Mas ela saiu da água e subiu o barranco.

Peyton passou pelos dois balanços colocados lado a lado e viu os entalhos da árvore, dois corações desenhados com os escritos "BD + LS 4EVER" e "NH FOREVER". Ela colocou a mão no tronco grosso da árvore, segurou a corda e se lançou gritando:

\- JERÔNIMOOOOOOO!

Então ela pulou na água.

Todos gritaram animados e riram.

Jake nadou na direção em que ela tinha afundado.

\- Ela é doida. – Haley riu.

\- Muito. – Brooke assentiu.

Os quatro se serviram de mais vinho e começaram a conversar sobre as loucuras que fizeram naquele lago.

**-O-**

Jake chegou perto de Peyton e ela emergiu, cuspindo água.

\- E ai? – Ela sorriu.

\- Muito bom. – Ele elogiou.

\- Gostou? – Ela mordeu o lábio.

\- Ah, gostei. – Ele sorriu malicioso.

Peyton o olhou sugestivamente, o puxou pela nuca e o beijou.

Jake imediatamente agarrou a cintura dela, a prensou no barranco e aprofundou o beijo.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Nathan e Haley se afastaram de Brooke e Lucas para nadar.

Em algum momento da noite, Lucas havia cedido seu casaco a Brooke que ficou com frio.

Depois de Nathan e Haley saírem, Lucas e Brooke ficaram sozinhos, olhando para os amigos, apenas molhando seus pés na água.

Lucas puxou a mão de Brooke e encheu a taça dela com mais vinho. Ela o assistiu atentamente derramar o líquido vermelho em sua taça, enquanto suas mãos ainda se tocavam. Depois Lucas encheu sua própria taça e colocou a garrafa de lado.

\- Vamos precisar de mais vinho. – Ele comentou.

\- Ao Nathan e a Haley. – Brooke levantou sua taça na direção dele.

\- Hum. – Lucas assentiu. – Ao amor verdadeiro.

Ele bateu sua taça na dela, eles brindaram e beberam.

\- Parece que o Jake e a Peyton estão se entendendo mesmo. – Observou Brooke, olhando para Jake e Peyton que ainda se agarravam.

Lucas seguiu seu olhar e assentiu.

\- Só espero que eles não sejam os primeiros a fazer sexo em público neste lago. – Ele brincou.

Brooke levou a mão a boca para não cuspir o vinho, enquanto ria.

\- Ai cara, a gente ficou de vela. – Reclamou Brooke, assistindo aos dois casais que se beijavam na água.

\- Talvez devêssemos ter trazido o Julian e a Lindsey. – Lucas deu de ombros.

\- Não. – Brooke negou imediatamente.

Lucas a olhou intrigado e ela suspirou.

\- Este é o nosso lugar. – Esclareceu ela. – Seria estranho trazer outras pessoas aqui. Eu jamais traria nem o Julian e nem qualquer outro homem aqui. Pertence a _nós_, somente a nós.

Lucas concordou.

\- Você já trouxe a Lindsey aqui? – Brooke fingiu indiferença.

\- Não. – Lucas respondeu com sinceridade. – Eu nunca trouxe ninguém aqui e nunca vou trazer. Como você disse, este lugar é nosso.

Brooke fez que sim.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_

_(Eu consigo aguentar a chuva no teto desta casa vazia, isso não me incomoda)_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_(Eu posso tirar algumas lágrimas agora e depois apenas deixar elas rolarem)_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_(Eu não tenho medo de chorar)_

_Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_(De vez em quando em um tempo, mesmo pensando que continuar sem você me chateia)_

_There are days_

_(Há alguns dias)_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_(Como agora e novamente, em que eu finjo que estou bem, mas não é isso que me incomoda)_

Lucas olhou para trás, direto para a caixa de som que tocava uma música suave, depois voltou-se para Brooke:

\- Isso vai soar estranho, mas quer dançar comigo?

Brooke pensou por um instante, olhou para a caixa de som e depois para o lago, então respondeu:

\- Por que não?

Ela se levantou e estendeu a mão para Lucas. Ele aceitou a mão dela e se levantou.

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_(O que mais dói, foi estar tão perto)_

_And having so much to say_

_(E ter tanto pra dizer)_

_And watching you walk away_

_(Ver você indo embora)_

_And never knowing, what could have been_

_(E nunca saber, o que poderia ter sido)_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_(E não ver que amar você)_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_(É o que eu estava tentando fazer)_

Brooke passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_(É difícil lidar com a dor de perder você em todo lugar que eu vou)_

_But I'm doing it_

_(Mas eu estou fazendo isso)_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_(É difícil forçar o sorriso quando eu vejo nossos velhos amigos e estou sozinho)_

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_(Ainda mais difícil, me levantar, trocar de roupa, viver com esse arrependimento)_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_(Mas eu sei que se pudesse fazer isso novamente)_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart, that I left unspoken_

_(Eu trocaria, daria todas as palavras que eu salvei em meu coração, que eu deixei não ditas)_

Os dois se moveram lentamente em cima do píer, se balançando delicadamente para um lado e para o outro.

Brooke olhou no fundo dos olhos de Lucas e voltou para oito anos atrás se arrependendo de tê-lo deixado.

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_(O que mais dói, foi estar tão perto)_

_And having so much to say_

_(E ter tanto pra dizer)_

_And watching you walk away_

_(Ver você indo embora)_

_And never knowing, what could have been_

_(E nunca saber, o que poderia ter sido)_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_(E não ver que amar você)_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_(É o que eu estava tentando fazer)_

Lucas se lembrou de Brooke lhe dizendo "Adeus". Ele pode ver novamente ela virando as costas e partindo, quando ele estava pronto para passar o resto da vida dele ao lado dela.

"Como ela pôde simplesmente ir embora, quando eu a amava tanto?" – Perguntou-se Lucas.

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_(O que mais dói, foi estar tão perto)_

_And having so much to say_

_(E ter tanto pra dizer)_

_And watching you walk away_

_(Ver você indo embora)_

_And never knowing, what could have been_

_(E nunca saber, o que poderia ter sido)_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_(E não ver que amar você)_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_(É o que eu estava tentando fazer)_

Brooke passou lentamente a mão nos cabelos da nuca de Lucas, causando a ele arrepios. Ela avaliou seu rosto, passando por sua boca, seu nariz e fazendo uma avaliação mais minuciosa dos olhos.

Ela podia sentir mágoa e carinho exalando de seu olhar.

_Not seeing that loving you_

_(Não ver que amar você)_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_(É o que eu estava tentando fazer)_

Brooke ficou na ponta dos pés, ainda descalços, e se inclinou na direção de Lucas, ele se abaixou, mas quando os dois estavam a ponto de se beijar, ouviram o barulho de água espirrando e se afastaram.

_(A música termina)_

Eles se soltaram e olharam para o lago constrangidos e viram Nathan e Haley e Peyton e Jake em uma guerra de água.

Brooke olhou para Lucas que a olhou de soslaio e ela voltou para a beira do lago. Lucas suspirou.

**-X-**

Os seis estavam dançando na beira do lago ao som de uma música agitada. Todos já estavam embriagados e Haley, Peyton, Nathan e Jake ainda estavam usando apenas roupas íntimas e ainda estavam um pouco molhados, mas Haley usava o casaco de Nathan.

Eles dançavam aos pares e Peyton se insinuou para Jake. Ela se agarrou ao pescoço dele e o beijou. Ele agarrou a cintura dela e a beijou de volta.

Depois ela se soltou dele e correu de volta pra água.

\- ÚLTIMO MERGULHO. – Ela gritou e pulou no lago. – Ai, tá fria.

Todos riram.

Jake pegou seu casaco e foi até o encontro de Peyton. Ela caminhou na direção dele, se abraçando e tremendo e ele a embrulhou em seu casaco.

\- O que acha de a gente sair daqui? – Ele perguntou.

\- Acho uma boa ideia. – Peyton sorriu.

\- Nathan, eu vou pegar o carro. – Jake avisou.

\- Falô. – Respondeu Nathan, mal prestando atenção, ainda dançando com Haley.

Jake e Peyton pegaram suas coisas e foram para o carro. Então eles foram embora, deixando os outros dois casais sozinhos no lago.

**-O-**

A caixa de som mudou para uma música lenta e Nathan e Haley se abraçaram e começaram a dançar com as testas grudadas.

\- Eu amo você. – Disse Nathan. – Você sabe disso, não sabe?

\- Eu sei. – Respondeu Haley, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele. – Eu também te amo.

\- Eu te amo mais do que tudo no mundo. – Repetiu Nathan. – Nunca duvide disso.

\- Tá legal. – Ela assentiu.

**-O-**

Brooke e Lucas também se abraçaram para dançar. Ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele e ele apoiou seu queixo na cabeça dela.

E os dois casais ficaram dançando em silêncio, durante toda a música e mais algumas depois, mesmo quando o ritmo mudou e ficou agitada. Só quando se cansaram de ficar de pé, é que eles se soltaram e pararam de dançar.

Então os quatro se sentaram, começaram a beber mais e a lembrar novamente dos velhos tempos.

**-O-**

Jake e Peyton entraram no quarto de Jake aos beijos. Jake fechou a porta rapidamente e ele e Peyton caíram na cama.

Ele a beijou com paixão e segurou o cabelo dela com força.

Ela explorou o corpo dele com as mãos e ele rapidamente tirou seu casaco do corpo dela.

Ela colocou as duas mãos no rosto dele e o beijou com desespero. Ele desceu sua mão até a coxa dela e depois até a perna e a subiu, então ela enlaçou suas duas pernas na cintura dele e ele levou sua mão até as costas dela. Nenhum dos dois interrompeu o beijo, até o que sobrou de suas roupas começarem a voar pelo quarto.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Brooke, Lucas, Nathan e Haley estavam sentados na areia, olhando para o horizonte, esperando, enquanto comiam os lanches.

Nathan tinha vestido suas calças, mas Haley ainda vestia apenas sua roupa íntima e o casaco dele. Brooke também ainda estava com o casaco de Lucas. Todos já estavam secos e sóbrios.

Quando finalmente o nascer do sol começou, todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam para o horizonte. Eles ficaram estáticos, sem coragem nem ao menos de respirar, muito menos de piscar, por medo de perder algum detalhe.

Eles apreciaram a linda vista que eles já tinham aproveitado tantas vezes, mas que parecia mais bonita cada vez em que a viam.

Quando o sol finalmente nasceu, eles voltaram a respirar, mas nenhum deles tinha coragem de quebrar o silêncio, até Lucas dizer:

\- Acho que precisamos ir embora agora.

\- É. – Os outros três concordaram.

Nathan suspirou e se levantou, limpando a areia de suas calças.

\- Vocês vão ter que nos dar uma força. – Avisou ele. – Porque o Jake levou o carro e não voltou.

\- Tá legal. – Haley riu. – Acho que vou deixar você pegar uma carona no meu cavalo.

Nathan sorriu e estendeu a mão para ela. Haley aceitou a mão dele e se levantou.

Brooke e Lucas suspiraram e se levantaram, limpando a areia de suas roupas.

E os quatro começaram a arrumar as coisas para irem embora.

* * *

O primeiro de tudo é que eu quero dizer que escrever uma coreografia é MUITO difícil, então me desculpem se tiver ficado ruim ou difícil de entender. Mas eu nunca tinha escrito uma coreografia antes e nem ao menos lido uma descrição de verdade de uma coreografia, nem sei se isso existe, dança é uma coisa pra se ver. Outra coisa é que apesar de adorar dança, eu não entendo nada, então eu nem sei se a coreografia que eu descrevi é de salsa mesmo ou se acabou ficando meio lambada ou outra coisa. Eu tentei fazer salsa, mas acho que sem querer, querendo acabei acrescentando passos de lambada (que eu adoro :P), então eu não sei o que ficou no final, rsrsrs, mas faz de conta que é salsa mesmo, tá, gente? Rsrsrs.

O píer com coreto descrito é tipo do filme "A Última Música" que aparece no clipe "When I Look At You" da Miley Cyrus.


	5. O Churrasco

**Casamento à Texana**

**O Churrasco**

Peyton acordou, abraçando um travesseiro e suspirou. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou ao redor. Ela vasculhou o quarto inteiro com os olhos, mas Jake não estava lá.

\- Olha, já vi caras correrem escondidos depois do sexo na sua casa, mas do quarto deles é a primeira vez. – Ela reclamou.

A porta se abriu e Jake entrou com uma bandeja de comida.

\- Ei, já acordou. – Comentou ele, fechando a porta.

\- Oi. – Surpreendeu-se Peyton.

\- Eu não sabia o que você ia querer comer, então peguei tudo o que eu consegui contrabandear da cozinha. – Ele depositou a bandeja na cama.

\- Você trás café da manhã na cama pra todas as garotas com quem você passa a noite? – Insinuou ela.

\- Só pras especiais. – Ele sorriu.

Peyton sorriu e depositou um beijo leve nos lábios dele.

\- Então eu também não sabia se você ia querer descer pra tomar café com a família do Nathan. – Constrangeu-se Jake.

\- Oh Deus, não. – Respondeu Peyton. – Imagina, o que eu ia dizer pra eles? Como eu ia explicar o que estou fazendo aqui? Especialmente pras crianças.

\- Até porque nós precisaríamos explicar sobre o lago. - Lembrou Jake. – E pelo que eu entendi aquele lugar é um segredo deles. Acho que não temos o direito de revelar o segredo.

\- Direito nenhum. – Concordou Peyton.

\- Até porque a Lindsey poderia se zangar pelo Lucas ter passado a noite com a Brooke. – Deduziu Jake.

\- E ela poderia contar ao Julian e ele poderia se chatear. – Completou Peyton.

Jake assentiu.

\- Então acho que podemos deixar isso só entre nós. – Sugeriu Jake.

\- Claro. – Ela confirmou.

\- Então, quer comer? – Ele perguntou.

\- Quero sim. – Peyton o puxou pela camiseta e o beijou.

**-O-**

Brooke e Nathan chegaram a fazenda Tree Hill, com Lucas e Haley em suas garupas, respectivamente.

Haley desceu do cavalo com a ajuda de Nathan e ele desceu logo atrás e a beijou.

\- Vejo você mais tarde. – Ele se despediu.

\- Até mais. – Ela sorriu.

Então Haley subiu no cavalo, Brooke se aproximou um pouco mais e Lucas desceu.

Ele olhou para ela e suspirou.

\- Obrigada pela carona. – Lucas agradeceu.

\- Não por isso. – Brooke deu de ombros.

\- A gente se vê. – Lucas se despediu.

\- Tchau. – Brooke sussurrou.

\- Tchau, Tempestade. – Lucas acariciou o pescoço do animal.

\- Se lembra do nome dele. – Surpreendeu-se Brooke.

\- Claro. – Lucas garantiu. – Eu te dei este cavalo.

Brooke assentiu fracamente.

\- Tchau, Nathan. – Ela suspirou.

\- Até mais, Brooks. – Nathan acenou.

Então Lucas se aproximou de Nathan e os dois assistiram, enquanto Brooke e Haley se afastavam em seus cavalos.

Quando as garotas não estavam mais a vista os irmãos entraram na casa em silêncio pela porta dos fundos. Nathan depositou a cesta em cima da mesa da cozinha e os dois passaram escondidos pelos cômodos da casa, até chegarem à escada, se certificando de que ninguém estava por perto.

\- Foi uma boa noite. – Comentou Nathan, enquanto eles subiam as escadas.

\- É. – Concordou Lucas. – Eu e a Brooke conseguimos não nos matar.

\- Por favor, Lucas, vocês fizeram bem mais do que isso. – Riu Nathan. – Pode mentir pra você mesmo, mas não pode mentir pra mim.

Lucas não respondeu, ele suspirou e virou o rosto.

\- Peraí. – Nathan gesticulou para o irmão.

\- Que foi? – Reclamou Lucas.

\- Não tá ouvindo isso? – Perguntou Nathan.

Lucas ficou em silêncio e eles ouviram o barulho de gemidos e risadas.

\- É o quarto do Jake? – Questionou Lucas.

Nathan assentiu rindo e se aproximou mais da porta, ficando de frente para Lucas. Os dois grudaram o ouvido na porta para ouvir melhor.

\- Ele ainda tá com a Peyton? – Chocou-se Lucas.

\- E ela é boa. – Observou Nathan.

\- Eu não tinha dúvidas disso. – Confessou Lucas.

\- É. – Nathan riu.

Eles ouviram por mais um instante e Lucas completou:

\- Ele também é bom.

Nathan assentiu chocado.

\- Vem. – Chamou Lucas. – Vamos dormir e dar privacidade a eles.

\- Tá legal. – Nathan sorriu.

E os dois seguiram para seus quartos.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Brooke e Haley chegaram na fazenda Ravens e guardaram os cavalos em silêncio, mas logo que entraram em casa, ao passar pela sala de jantar, encontraram Julian, Millicent e os pais de Brooke reunidos para o café da manhã.

\- Onde vocês estavam? – Interrogou Victória.

\- Haley, por que seu cabelo tá molhado? – Estranhou Julian.

Brooke e Haley se entreolharam preocupadas e Brooke respondeu:

\- Na piscina. A gente passou a noite na piscina e a Haley deu uma nadada.

\- Na minha piscina. – Reclamou Victória.

\- Na piscina que ela está PAGANDO pra usar. – Corrigiu Brooke.

\- E onde está a Peyton? – Perguntou Millicent.

Brooke e Haley prenderam a respiração e Haley arregalou os olhos.

\- Dormindo. – Mentiu Brooke. – Ela tá dormindo. Como a gente passou a noite na piscina, ela se cansou e foi dormir um pouco antes do espetáculo começar.

\- E de quem é o casaco que você está usando? – Questionou Julian.

Brooke olhou para baixo e percebeu pela primeira vez que ainda usava o casaco de Lucas.

Ela pensou por um momento e respondeu:

\- É do Nathan. Ele esqueceu na piscina outro dia e eu achei ontem. Fiquei com frio e vesti. Mas por que tantas perguntas? Ai, que coisa. Eu e a Haley vamos dormir um pouco.

Brooke saiu da sala antes que pudessem fazer mais perguntas e arrastou Haley com ela.

Elas foram para o quarto de Brooke e se jogaram direto na cama.

\- Acho que dá tempo da gente tirar um cochilo antes de executarem nossas sentenças de morte. – Brincou Brooke.

\- Não fala, vai ser um martírio quando as duas famílias inteiras estiverem aqui junto com a SUA família. – Lastimou Haley. – Mas foi uma noite ótima.

\- Foi mesmo. – Concordou Brooke. – Como nos velhos tempos.

\- Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu? – Haley hesitou.

\- Não. – Negou Brooke. – O que aconteceu, eu quero guardar só pra mim.

Haley assentiu.

\- O que faremos com a Peyton? – Ela suspirou.

Brooke riu.

\- Deixamos o Nathan se virar pra trazer ela depois. – Ela deu de ombros. – E além do mais, ela deve estar se divertindo.

\- Com certeza. – Vibrou Haley.

As duas riram.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

\- Tá legal, mãe, pare de reclamar e entre no carro. – Ralhou Nathan.

\- Não fale assim comigo, mocinho, ainda sou sua mãe. – Lembrou Deb.

\- Tá legal, Deb, o Nathan já sabe, agora entre no carro. – Mandou Cooper.

\- Obrigada, tio Coop. – Agradeceu Nathan.

\- Claro, vamos. – Deb virou os olhos.

\- Ai. – Nathan bateu a mão na testa. – Esqueci a chave do carro. Vão indo na frente, eu estou logo atrás.

\- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Cooper.

\- Claro. – Assentiu Nathan. – Vai ser rápido.

Cooper assentiu e ele e Deb saíram.

Nathan esperou que todos os seus parentes partissem com o carro e gritou:

\- TÁ LEGAL, PEYTON, A BARRA TÁ LIMPA. JÁ PODE DESCER.

Peyton desceu a escada apressada e suspirou ao parar perto de Nathan.

\- Graças a Deus, eu não aguentava mais ficar pressa dentro daquele quarto. – Reclamou ela.

\- Pelo menos conseguiu seu sexo de casamento. – Brincou Nathan.

Ela riu.

\- É. – Ela assentiu. – Cara, sua família faz MUITO barulho.

\- A minha família é MUITO grande. – Explicou Nathan, fechando a porta da casa. – Todos os parentes vieram para o casamento. Imagine todo esse barulho dobrado, pela família da Haley que é ainda maior e também vem inteira para o casamento, e imagine todas essas pessoas se odiando mutuamente e rezando para o casamento dar errado e você vai ter uma ideia da beleza de cerimônia que vai ser.

Peyton riu e os dois entraram no carro, onde Lucas e Jake já estavam esperando.

\- Todos já foram? – Certificou-se Lucas.

\- Acho que somos os últimos. – Confirmou Nathan.

Lucas assentiu e eles partiram.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

\- Claro, sejam bem-vindos. – Brooke sorriu para os parentes de Nathan.

Nathan, Lucas, Peyton e Jake se aproximaram dela e ela tirou o sorriso do rosto.

\- Os James já ameaçaram me matar e fazer meu corpo desaparecer. – Ela informou. – Por sorte os Lees não têm nada contra os Davis.

\- Os Scotts é que têm problemas com os Davis, os Lees não se importam. – Nathan deu de ombros. – Na realidade os Lees te adoram, especialmente os do sexo masculino.

\- Ah é, os jovens me deram várias cantadas interessantes. – Brincou Brooke.

Nathan riu.

\- E ai? A noite deve ter sido boa. – Insinuou Brooke para Peyton.

\- Na verdade foi mesmo. – Confirmou Peyton. – Eu diria até uma das melhores da minha vida.

\- Foi a MELHOR noite da minha vida. – Garantiu Jake.

\- É. – Concordaram Nathan e Lucas, rindo.

Brooke, Peyton e Jake olharam para os dois confusos e os dois desviaram o olhar.

\- Vai se trocar, antes que alguém te veja. – Mandou Brooke.

Peyton correu para entrar na casa sem ser vista e Brooke, Lucas, Nathan e Jake riram.

\- Brooke, querida. – Cumprimentou Karen, se aproximando de braços dados com Lindsey e acompanhada de Deb.

\- Karen. – Brooke sorriu. – Encontrei a revista que eu te falei. Tinha certeza que tinha colocado na mala. Eu deixei separada no meu quarto, me lembra de te mostrar depois.

\- Claro. – Animou-se Karen. – Eu quero muito vê-la.

Lindsey suspirou.

\- Agora você confraterniza com o inimigo, Karen? – Reclamou Deb.

Karen suspirou e não respondeu.

\- Seja bem-vinda, senhora Scott. – Brooke forçou um sorriso. – Como vai, Lindsey?

\- Bem. – Lindsey respondeu a contragosto.

\- Ela estaria melhor se não estivesse em sua companhia. – Retalhou Deb.

\- Sabe, Deb, nem todo mundo acha desagradável uma jovem inteligente, divertida, talentosa, bem-sucedida e com uma boa conversa só pelo sobrenome que ela tem. – Disse Karen.

\- Você só esqueceu de muito bonita, tia Karen. – Completou Nathan.

\- Mas é claro, Nathan, muito obrigada. – Assentiu Karen. – Uma jovem inteligente, divertida, talentosa, bem-sucedida, com uma boa conversa e linda.

Brooke sorriu agradecida e Deb bufou, enquanto Nathan, Lucas e Jake prendiam o riso e Lindsey revirava os olhos.

\- Se me lembro bem, você costumava compartilhar da minha opinião a respeito desta jovem tão brilhante. – Lembrou Deb. – O que aconteceu?

Uma onda de culpa passou por Karen e ela respondeu:

\- Eu amadureci.

\- Uh. – Os meninos disseram em uníssono e colocaram os punhos em frente às bocas.

Deb engoliu em seco e olhou para Karen com desgosto.

\- BROOKE! – Lily e Jamie se aproximaram correndo, acompanhados por Dan e Keith.

\- Oi, crianças. – Brooke acenou, contente.

Os dois jogaram os braços ao redor das pernas de Brooke, quase a derrubando. Ela riu e acariciou as cabeças deles.

\- Jamie, eu já mandei você ficar longe dela. – Deb arrancou, pelo braço, o garoto de perto de Brooke.

\- Mas, mãe, eu gosto da Brooke. – Protestou Jamie.

\- Mas não é pra gostar. – Insistiu Deb.

\- Só porque você não gosta dela, não quer dizer que eu não possa gostar. – Discutiu Jamie. – A Brooke é muito legal.

\- Ela é uma vadia asquerosa. – Afirmou Deb. – E é uma Davis.

\- E daí? – Jamie deu de ombros. – Você nem é mais uma Scott.

Deb abriu a boca chocada.

\- Você não é mais uma Scott. – Repetiu Jamie. – Não há nenhuma razão para você não gostar dela. E além do mais, essa é uma rixa idiota.

\- Ele tem razão. – Confirmaram Lucas e Nathan.

\- Calem a boca. – Mandou Deb. – Não incentivem ele.

\- Está bem, Deb, já chega. – Interveio Karen. – Vamos deixar a Brooke receber os convidados.

Karen puxou Deb pelo braço, acenou com a cabeça para Brooke e arrastou a ex cunhada para longe.

As crianças suspiraram e seguiram suas mães.

\- Lucas, você não vem? – Questionou Lindsey, deixando de seguir Karen.

\- Já vou. – Assentiu Lucas, sem se mover.

Lindsey trocou um olhar entre Lucas e Brooke, mas nenhum dos dois notou, pois estavam se olhando. Lindsey suspirou e saiu.

\- Então, vocês estão fazendo uma revista pra garantir que nenhum dos convidados trouxe uma bomba? – Zombou Nathan.

Brooke riu.

\- Claro. – Ela entrou na brincadeira. – Até contratamos uma equipe da SWAT pra garantir a segurança de todos.

\- Isso teria sido uma excelente ideia. – Caçoou o Lucas. – Bastante prudente, eu diria.

\- Com certeza. – Brooke riu.

\- Brooke, como vai? – Keith se aproximou com Dan.

\- Muito bem, senhor Scott, e o senhor? – Brooke cumprimentou.

\- Muito bem. – Keith sorriu, mas mantinha o mesmo olhar de culpa que Karen tinha, quando encarava Brooke.

\- E o senhor, senhor Scott? – Brooke voltou-se para Dan.

Ele virou os olhos, bufou e saiu.

Keith deu de ombros, se desculpando e seguiu o irmão.

\- Sério, acho que nunca vou entender essa gente. – Confessou Brooke. – Seus pais, meus pais, os pais da Haley, todos os Scotts, os Davis e os James, sério, isso é pura insanidade.

\- Concordo. – Disseram Lucas e Nathan em uníssono.

\- Eles parecem ratos de laboratório treinados para se odiar. – Comparou Jake.

\- Tá mais para atores disputando quem vai ganhar o Oscar pela melhor cena de ódio. – Sugeriu Brooke.

\- São só mais alguns dias. – Lembrou Nathan. – Depois a gente volta pra Nova York e nunca mais vamos ter que ver todos eles juntos de novo.

\- Que assim seja. – Torceu Brooke.

\- A menos que você se case com o... – Começou Nathan, causando uma troca de olhares entre Brooke e Lucas. – Jamie.

\- É. – Brooke concordou sem graça.

Nathan e Jake se entreolharam e sorriram, enquanto encaravam Brooke e Lucas. Nathan gesticulou para Jake e os dois saíram discretamente.

Brooke e Lucas pararam de se entreolhar e tentaram disfarçar olhando para outras direções.

\- Bem... – Lucas apontou para a casa, constrangido.

\- Aham. – Brooke assentiu, tentando disfarçar.

Então Lucas forçou um sorriso e Brooke retribuiu e ele saiu.

Ela respirou fundo e sorriu para Rachel que se aproximava acenando.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Nathan abraçou Haley por trás e beijou seu pescoço, ela riu.

\- E ai, Haley? – Cooper se aproximou com Matt Lee, primo de Nathan. – Tem certeza que quer passar o resto da sua vida com _esse_ cara?

Haley riu.

\- Quer dizer, você é uma garota bonita, inteligente, o Nathan é bem, hum... ele é... quer dizer, tenho certeza que VOCÊ pode conseguir coisa melhor. – Brincou Cooper.

\- Muito obrigado, tio Coop. – Nathan fez-se de ofendido.

\- Ah Nathan, desculpa, eu sou seu tio e te amo, mas a Haley é uma garota ótima e merece saber a verdade. – Cooper adquiriu uma postura séria. – E a verdade é que você é um idiota, Nathan.

\- É. – Concordou Matt. – Tio Cooper só disse a verdade. Você é meio pateta, Nathan. Eu diria até retardado, é bem patético.

Nathan virou os olhos, Cooper e Matt riram e Haley caiu na gargalhada.

\- Eu agradeço o aviso, Matt, Cooper, mas acho que vou arriscar assim mesmo. – Haley secou uma lágrima que descia pelo rosto.

Nathan lhes lançou um olhar que dizia "Viram?" e ele e Haley se beijaram.

\- Você quem sabe. – Matt deu de ombros. – Mas mudando completamente de assunto, o Lucas tá mesmo noivo daquela garota Lindsey? Isso quer dizer que ele e a Brooke terminaram definitivamente mesmo, né? Porque eu não a vejo desde que eles terminaram e cara, como ela tá gostosa.

\- O Lucas está sim noivo da Lindsey. – Assentiu Nathan.

\- E ele e a Brooke terminaram mesmo. – Continuou Haley.

\- Mas a Brooke tá saindo com outra pessoa. – Completou Nathan. – Então, pode esquecer.

\- Ah droga. – Reclamou Matt, provocando risadas nos outros três. – Haley, você ainda tem umas irmãs solteiras, não tem?

\- Tenho uma. – Confirmou Haley. – A Taylor. Ela é uma vadia, não serve pra casar, mas pode ir, divirta-se.

\- Yes. – Comemorou Matt. – Falô.

Ele saiu e Haley, Nathan e Cooper riram.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Lucas estava assistindo às crianças correrem pela fazenda, de olho para que elas não se machucassem. Ele deu um gole em sua cerveja, quando Brooke se aproximou e o cutucou no ombro. Ele se virou e se surpreendeu ao vê-la.

\- Oi. – Ele estranhou.

\- Ah, oi. – Ela suspirou.

Houve um momento de silêncio e quando Lucas estava prestes a perguntar o que ela queria, quando ela se pronunciou:

\- Eu queria te devolver isso. – Ela estendeu o casaco dele. – Você me emprestou ontem à noite e eu esqueci de devolvê-lo.

\- Ah, claro. – Assentiu Lucas.

**-O-**

Lindsey estava procurando por Lucas e assim que o avistou, viu Brooke lhe entregar o casaco.

Ela se escondeu um pouco para tentar ver o que estava acontecendo, ainda que não pudesse ouvir.

**-O-**

\- Muito obrigada mesmo. – Brooke agradeceu.

\- Não foi nada demais. – Lucas deu de ombros.

\- Foi muita gentileza da sua parte, na verdade. – Brooke sorriu.

Lucas abaixou a cabeça constrangido.

\- Você não mudou muito, sabe? – Ela comentou.

Ele levantou o olhar e a encarou confuso.

\- Quer dizer, você amadureceu, é claro. – Admitiu ela. – Mas você não mudou tanto assim desde a última vez que a gente se viu. Continua um cavalheiro, ainda que um pouco mais ranzinza e com um humor negro e sagaz.

Lucas riu.

\- Olha só. – Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Fiz você rir. Faz muito tempo que eu não vejo você rir.

\- Tem razão. – Concordou Lucas. – Eu estou mais ranzinza e até taciturno, fiquei bem mais sério, mas e o que me diz de você?

\- O que tem eu? – Confundiu-se Brooke.

\- Você também não tem se mostrado o maior exemplo de felicidade contagiante. – Observou ele. – Qual foi a última vez em que se divertiu de verdade?

\- Ei, eu me diverti ontem à noite. – Brooke deu um soco no ombro de Lucas.

Ele riu.

\- É, eu também me diverti ontem à noite. – Ele sorriu.

Brooke sorriu para ele e estava prestes a se entregar completamente, quando se lembrou de tudo o que os tinha separado no passado. Seu sorriso morreu, ela suspirou e concordou com a cabeça.

\- Foi uma boa noite. – Ela confessou.

\- É, foi. – Aquiesceu Lucas, sem entender a mudança de reação de Brooke.

Ela forçou um sorriso, apontou para trás e saiu desanimadamente.

Lucas suspirou e assistiu, frustrado, a partida de Brooke.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

\- Eu preciso beber. – Anunciou Nathan, depois dele e Lucas apartarem uma briga entre Deb e Lydia.

Lucas riu, colocou a mão na nuca do irmão e o empurrou para frente.

\- Vamos, maninho. Vamos embebedar você para que sobreviva a este resto de semana. – Zombou Lucas.

\- Mais três dias. – Lembrou Nathan a si mesmo. – Mais três dias e Haley e eu estaremos casados. Três dias, aguenta, Nathan, são só mais três dias.

\- Parece uma eternidade. – Suspirou Lucas.

\- Sou eu quem tenho que encarar a ira da família, lembra? – Reclamou Nathan. – Por que você tá reclamando?

\- Ah não é nada. – Resmungou Lucas.

\- É a Brooke, não é? – Entendeu Nathan. – Pensei que vocês estivessem se entendendo.

Ele parou e Lucas o imitou. Os dois ficaram frente a frente.

\- É, pois é. – Lamentou Lucas. – Pra ser honesto, eu também pensei. Mas acho que não entendo aquela mulher.

\- Mulheres, Luke. – Observou Nathan. – Mulheres. A gente não entende nenhuma delas.

\- É. – Concordou Lucas. – Mas me sinto um idiota, porque por um minuto, pensei que pudéssemos acertar as coisas entre nós, mas então no minuto seguinte, ela se fecha de novo e eu não entendo isso, sabe?

\- Você ainda a ama, não é? – Perguntou Nathan.

Lucas não respondeu, apenas suspirou.

\- Lucas, fala com ela. – Sugeriu Nathan.

\- E vou dizer o que, Nathan? – Irritou-se Lucas. – A gente já disse tudo o que tinha pra dizer um pro outro.

\- Não. – Discordou Nathan. – Não disseram, não. Não chegaram nem perto.

Lucas encarou o irmão e depois partiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Nathan suspirou e o seguiu.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Brooke se afastou de Karen rindo e seguiu até a mesa se esquivando de alguns parentes de Haley que a olhavam com desprezo.

Ela começou a selecionar o que comeria, quando Lindsey surgiu por trás dela e disse:

\- Eu sei o que você está fazendo.

Brooke deu um sobressalto e virou-se para Lindsey.

\- Desculpa, o que disse? – Ela perguntou.

\- Eu SEI o que você está fazendo. – Repetiu Lindsey.

\- Eu não faço ideia do que você está falando. – Admitiu Brooke.

\- Sendo legal com as crianças, puxando o saco da Karen. – Observou Lindsey. – Eu VI vocês dois juntos. Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer e não vai conseguir. Você quer o Lucas de volta, mas não vai tirá-lo de mim.

\- Você está delirando. – Afirmou Brooke. – Eu GOSTO das crianças, a Karen é que está sendo legal comigo, eu só estou retribuindo o favor. E eu não sei o que você viu, mas não há NADA entre mim e o Lucas, eu não quero voltar pra ele. Agora se me dá licença.

Brooke fez menção de sair, mas Lindsey a impediu.

\- Não adianta se fazer de inocente. Eu sei o que está acontecendo, eu VI. – Irritou-se Lindsey. – Mas acabou pra você e o Lucas. Você está sendo ridícula.

\- Olha aqui, oh Lindsey. – Exaltou-se Brooke. – Você não entendeu. Não há NADA entre o Lucas e eu. Eu já disse. Nós terminamos, acabou. Eu SEI disso, eu QUIS isso. É você que está sendo ridícula.

\- Você fica fazendo seus joguinhos com ele. – Cuspiu Lindsey. – Fica tentando seduzi-lo, mas o Lucas ME AMA, você não vai conseguir tirá-lo de mim, sua vadia frígida.

Brooke bufou e devolveu:

\- Você não parece muito segura disso, não é mesmo? – Ela deu um sorriso de superioridade. – Se estivesse tão certa de que o Lucas TE AMA e que eu não posso ficar entre vocês, não estaria aqui toda insegura, praticamente me pedindo pra deixá-lo livre pra você. Mas eu? EU terminei com o Lucas. Eu não estou com ele agora, porque EU não quero. Se eu quisesse, ele estaria comigo até hoje, aliás se eu quisesse, eu poderia SIM tirá-lo de você e ficar com ele ainda hoje.

Lindsey se irritou e empurrou Brooke. Brooke olhou para ela chocada e a empurrou.

As duas se encararam irritadas, gritaram e partiram uma pra cima da outra.

**-O-**

Lucas estava sentado com Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, Julian e Millicent à mesa. Todos estavam conversando e rindo, quando ouviram o barulho e os gritos de pessoas brigando.

\- Acho que as mães de vocês estão se engalfinhando de novo. – Lucas brincou.

\- Dane-se. – Reclamou Nathan. – Eu não vou separar de novo, elas que se matem. Não estou nem aí.

Haley suspirou e Lucas deu um riso de leve.

Trevor, primo de Lucas, se aproximou e perguntou a Lucas:

\- Ei, Lucas, a gostosa britânica é a sua nova namorada, não é?

\- É. – Assentiu Lucas, confuso.

\- Então, sua atual gostosa e a sua ex HIPER gostosa, a Brooke, estão brigando logo ali. – Apontou Trevor.

\- Brooke? – Surpreendeu-se Julian, já se levantando.

\- O que? – Chocou-se Lucas.

Todos se levantaram e correram na direção em que Trevor havia apontado.

Quando chegaram, Brooke e Lindsey estavam rolando no chão.

Brooke conseguiu prender Lindsey embaixo de seu corpo e as duas estavam puxando os cabelos uma da outra.

Quase todos os convidados se aproximaram para assistir a briga, incluindo Deb, Karen, Dan, Keith, Jimmy, Lydia, Victória, Tedd, Rachel, Mouth, Skills, os avós de Nathan e vários de seus outros parentes e os parentes de Haley.

Lucas e Julian correram até elas e as separaram. Julian segurou Brooke e Lucas segurou Lindsey.

Eles tiveram que segurar com força, pois as duas mulheres ainda tentavam se desvencilhar dos namorados e avançar uma pra cima da outra.

Brooke finalmente conseguiu se soltar do aperto e Julian e gritou para Lindsey:

\- Eu estaria casada com ele, se eu quisesse, tá legal?

Então ela se afastou a passos largos e decididos.

\- O que ela quis dizer com isso? – Lindsey voltou-se para Lucas.

Mas ele não lhe deu atenção e seguiu Brooke.

\- Lucas, não vai atrás dela. – Pediu Lindsey.

Mas ele foi mesmo assim e ela o seguiu. Nathan, Haley, Julian, Dan, Deb, Karen, Keith, Victória, Tedd, Royal, May, Jake e Peyton também os seguiram.

**-O-**

Brooke não parou de caminhar até já ter se afastado bastante da casa.

\- Brooke? – Lucas a chamou.

\- O QUE É? – Ela voltou-se para ele.

\- Dá pra me explicar o que aconteceu aqui? – Exigiu ele.

O grupo todo se reuniu um pouco atrás dos dois para ouvir a discussão.

\- Sua noiva é uma paranoica, insegura e psicótica, foi isso o que aconteceu. – Cuspiu ela.

\- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer, Brooke. – Discutiu Lucas. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Mentiu Brooke.

\- Sabe sim. – Ralhou Lucas. – Eu estou falando da aula de dança, tô falando de ontem à noite. Tô tentando entender, porque em um minuto você age como a Brooke que eu conheci e por quem eu fui apaixonado há oito anos e no minuto seguinte você age como vadia fria. Você tá tentando me punir por alguma coisa? Tá tentando me confundir?

\- Isso não tem nada haver com você. – Gritou Brooke.

\- Sério? – Lucas soltou uma risada irônica. – Porque era com a minha noiva que você tava rolando no chão e eu posso estar o quão confuso for, Brooke, mas você não me viu caindo no braço com o seu namorado.

Brooke respirou ofegante e não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta.

\- O que você quer de mim? – Questionou Lucas.

Brooke não respondeu, mas abaixou a cabeça.

\- Você volta da droga da sua cidade, vira a melhor amiga dos meus irmãos, se aproxima da minha mãe, monta o clube da luta com a minha noiva e mexe comigo, me deixa confuso e eu não sei o que pensar. – Confessou Lucas. – Você me deixa confuso. Me trata bem e depois me destrata de novo. E eu não sei o que você quer. – Ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar: - Eu te pedi em casamento.

Brooke finalmente voltou seu olhar para ele.

Todos, com exceção de Nathan e Haley, ficaram chocados com a revelação de Lucas.

\- Eu te pedi pra casar comigo. – Repetiu ele. – E VOCÊ terminou comigo. Você me disse que ia sair da cidade, se virou e foi embora. Foi VOCÊ, VOCÊ, BROOKE. Você quem foi embora, foi você que me deixou.

Brooke engoliu as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

\- O que você ainda quer de mim? – Lucas suspirou vencido.

\- NADA. – Brooke se descontrolou. – EU NÃO QUERO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE VOCÊ.

\- ENTÃO ME DEIXA EM PAZ. – Pediu Lucas. – ENTRA NAQUELA DROGA DE AVIÃO E VOLTA PRA NOVA YORK E NÃO VOLTA MAIS. ME DEIXA EM PAZ, VAI EMBORA E PARA DE MEXER COM A MINHA CABEÇA.

Lucas saiu e passou por entre a multidão de espectadores.

\- LUCAS. – Brooke gritou, arrependida.

Mas Lucas não voltou atrás.

Brooke não pôde mais controlar as lágrimas. Ela chorou e Haley correu para ela, solícita. Ela abraçou a amiga e Brooke chorou em seus braços, ainda sob os olhos de todos. Peyton correu até as duas e as abraçou.

**-X-**

\- Toma. – Haley entregou um chá para Brooke. – Vai se sentir melhor.

Brooke aceitou a xícara, mas não bebeu nada.

\- Então o Lucas te pediu em casamento? – Comentou Peyton, severa.

Brooke assentiu.

\- Foi no dia em que eu terminei com ele. – Lembrou-se ela. – A gente foi até o lado, ele se ajoelhou e me pediu pra passar o resto da minha vida ao lado dele e eu quase aceitei, então eu menti sobre a gravidez e a traição, virei as costas e fui embora. Depois eu fugi pra Nova York.

\- Você nunca me contou isso. – Lamentou Peyton.

\- Eu nunca contei isso a ninguém, além da Haley. – Brooke bebericou o chá.

\- Ela não gosta de se lembrar desse detalhe em especial. – Esclareceu Haley. – O momento em que ela quase vacilou e esqueceu todos os erros, pra se casar com ele. É o que dói mais.

\- E tem mais alguma coisa que eu precise saber? – Perguntou Peyton. – Alguma coisa que você não me contou?

\- Não. – Garantiu Brooke. – Te contei todo resto da história.

Peyton assentiu.

\- Ei, como você está? – Nathan se aproximou.

Brooke deu de ombros.

\- Nossos pais estão totalmente chocados com a confissão do Lucas, sobre ter te pedido em casamento. – Admitiu Nathan.

\- Você sabia? – Chocou-se Peyton.

\- Que o Lucas pediu a Brooke em casamento e ela recusou? – Confundiu-se Nathan. – É claro que eu sabia.

\- Ele sabia e eu não? – Ofendeu-se Peyton.

\- Peyton, não fica chateada. – Pediu Brooke. – O Nathan e a Haley conhecem TODA a minha história com o Lucas, eles viveram isso comigo e eu contei TUDO a Haley. Mas eu nunca me abri com mais ninguém sobre isso e eu contei tudo a VOCÊ. Você foi a única outra pessoa pra quem eu contei toda a minha história com o Lucas e como me senti com tudo isso.

\- E quem me contou sobre o pedido foi o Lucas e não a Brooke. – Interveio Nathan. – Ela contava tudo a Haley e ele contava tudo a mim.

Peyton cruzou os braços com teimosia, mas cedeu e abraçou Brooke.

Nathan e Haley se entreolharam preocupados.

**-O-**

Lucas estava segurando com força a cerca, enquanto assistia, sem prestar atenção, aos cavalos trotando no campo.

Ele respirou fundo e tentou, sem sucesso, afastar as lembranças de Brooke de sua mente.

Dan se aproximou felino de Lucas.

\- Que história é essa de você ter pedido a Davis em casamento? – Ele perguntou.

Lucas olhou para ele, saindo de seus pensamentos.

O jovem suspirou, soltou a cerca e voltou-se para o pai.

\- Que diferença faz agora? – Questionou Lucas. – Eu a pedi em casamento, ela disse "não". Devia estar feliz.

\- Feliz por meu filho ter CONSIDERADO se casar com uma Davis? – Enojou-se Dan.

\- Feliz por apenas um de seus filhos se casar com o inimigo e não dois deles. – Devolveu Lucas. – Feliz por só um deles se casar com a mulher que ama e ser feliz e o outro definhar ao invés disso.

\- Acha que quero ver você infeliz? – Ofendeu-se Dan.

\- Acho que quer me ver longe da Brooke, e honestamente, é a mesma coisa. – Lucas deu de ombros.

\- ELA deixou você, se lembra? – Recordou Dan. – Foi ela que não quis ficar com você. Eu não tive nada haver com isso.

\- É, eu sei, pai. – Assentiu Lucas.

\- Então não desconte sua frustração em mim. – Mandou Dan. – Essa mulher deixou você, ela te humilhou, te traiu, tirou de você uma criança que poderia ser seu filho e recusou passar a vida dela ao seu lado, ela foi a culpada de todas as suas misérias. Então para de me culpar por tudo que deu errado entre vocês, esqueça essa mulher e se entenda com a sua noiva.

Lucas engoliu em seco e assentiu.

\- Ótimo. – Dan se retirou.

Lucas o assistiu se afastar e depois voltou seu olhar para os campos de novo.

Ele segurou a cerca novamente, suspirou e tentou seguir o conselho do pai. Mas quando fechava os olhos ainda podia ver Brooke dizendo "Não".

**-X-**

Durante a aula de dança, Lucas ainda era o parceiro de Haley e Brooke, a parceira de Nathan.

O clima estava pesado e quase ninguém falava, apenas a professora soltava alguns insultos às vezes.

Jake e Peyton estavam dançando, quando ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

\- O que foi? – Ele perguntou divertido.

\- Eu só estava pensando. – Ela deu de ombros. – Depois de toda a confusão de hoje, o clima na Tree Hill vai estar bem pesado, então você podia ficar aqui na Ravens, comigo. – Depois ela acrescentou, sussurrando: - Eu tenho um quarto bem grande.

Jake riu.

\- E o clima aqui não vai estar pesado? – Jogou ele.

Ela deu de ombros, sorrindo maliciosa.

\- Eu adoraria. – Suspirou Jake. – Mas com toda essa confusão, talvez o Luke precise de mim.

Peyton se ofendeu com a rejeição, mas tentou disfarçar.

\- Pensei que você fosse amigo do Nathan e não do Lucas. – Lembrou ela.

\- Eu sou o melhor amigo do Nathan e ele é meu melhor amigo. – Confirmou Jake. – O que quer dizer que eu conheço o Luke há um bom tempo e a gente se dá muito bem. Acabamos ficando muito amigos também, bem próximos.

\- Eu sou a melhor amiga da Brooke e a Haley e elas as minhas melhores amigas, mas eu não conhecia a família delas até esta semana. – Peyton observou.

\- A diferença... – Riu Jake. – É que você tem uma família com quem passar os feriados e a Brooke e a Haley não são fãs das famílias delas, enquanto eu não tenho ninguém e o Nathan gosta muito do irmão dele.

Peyton assentiu.

\- Por isso, INFELIZMENTE, eu não posso ficar com você esta noite. – Lamentou ele. – O Lucas pode precisar de mim e a Brooke pode precisar de você.

\- É. – Peyton concordou.

\- Maaaaaaas... – Jake sorriu malicioso. – acho que ninguém vai sentir nossa falta, pelo menos não o tempo todo, durante as festividades de amanhã.

Peyton sorriu maliciosa e Jake piscou para ela.

\- Isso é salsa e não valsa. – Reclamou a professora, parando ao lado dos dois. – Tire os braços do pescoço dele e tire os braços da cintura dela.

Jake e Peyton se afastaram.

Eles deram risinhos disfarçados, enquanto a professora se afastava.

Ela caminhou até Nathan e Brooke e parou ao lado deles. Nathan e Brooke pararam de dançar e olharam para ela.

\- Acho que vocês já estão bem. – Disse a professora. – Já podem voltar aos respectivos pares. Senhor Scott, você volta para sua noiva e a senhorita volta para o senhor Scott.

Nathan olhou preocupado para Brooke.

\- Eu não acho uma boa ideia. – Comentou ele.

\- Bobagem. – A professora fez um gesto com a mão. – Você já está pronto. SENHOR SCOTT.

Lucas e Haley pararam de dançar e ele olhou para a professora.

\- Pode deixar a senhorita James com seu noivo agora e voltar para sua acompanhante.

Lucas olhou para Nathan e Brooke e Nathan se manteve protetoramente ao lado da amiga.

Lucas olhou para Haley e ela o encarou em um misto de preocupação e empatia.

Eles se encararam por um instante e todo salão parou para observar a cena.

\- Depressa, senhor Scott. – Ordenou a professora.

Lucas suspirou e se afastou de Haley, que engoliu em seco.

\- Eu sinto muito, Brooke. – Desculpou-se Nathan a soltando.

Ele se afastou e ela prendeu a respiração.

Lucas se aproximou dela e estendeu a mão secamente.

Brooke aceitou, hesitante.

Eles começaram a dançar, mas Lucas mal a encarava.

\- Lucas. – Ela tentou, mas sua voz saiu rouca pela garganta seca.

Ele a ignorou e a rodopiou.

Ela parou de dançar decididamente.

\- Você vai me ignorar? – Magoou-se ela. – Isso é muito infantil de sua parte.

\- Infantil da minha parte? – Zangou-se Lucas. – Você é que estava rolando na grama com a Lindsey.

\- Foi ela quem começou. – Brooke protestou como uma criança. – Ela veio me procurar e ela me provocou.

\- Realmente parece que eu me importo com quem começou? – Discutiu Lucas.

Brooke abriu a boca para responder, mas Lucas suspirou e saiu da sala.

Brooke o assistiu se afastar e respirou fundo, tentando afugentar as lágrimas.

**-X-**

Brooke estava sentada em sua cama. A televisão estava ligada, mas ela não estava assistindo, ela mexia na colcha de sua cama, enquanto deixava algumas lágrimas solitárias escaparem.

Julian abriu a porta do quarto e olhou para ela com frieza.

Brooke, disfarçadamente, secou uma última lágrima que escorria e olhou para o namorado.

Ele entrou no quarto e caminhou até a beira da cama.

\- Será que dá pra me explicar? – Ele abriu os braços em frustração.

\- Eu amo você, Julian. – Soluçou Brooke.

\- Não foi o que me pareceu. – Recordou Julian.

Brooke suspirou.

\- Eu e o Lucas nunca tivemos realmente um final. – Explicou Brooke. – Nós terminamos, acabou pra mim, mas nunca houve um final pro Lucas. Eu fui embora sem qualquer explicação e ele passou oito anos sem saber o que aconteceu. Ele tem o direito de estar confuso.

\- A confusão do Lucas não me incomoda, Brooke. – Discutiu Julian. – A SUA é que me incomoda.

\- Eu não estou confusa. – Mentiu ela. – Eu só achei que ele merecia uma explicação.

\- QUE EXPLICAÇÃO? – Exaltou-se Julian. – Ele traiu você, vocês terminaram, A-CA-BOU. O que mais ele precisa saber? Você foi embora e seguiu em frente com a sua vida, isso devia ser o suficiente pra ele.

\- Eu sei, mas ele... – Começou Brooke.

\- Eu NÃO quero saber dele. – Interrompeu ele. – Eu quero saber de VOCÊ, Brooke.

\- Eu já disse que acabou pro Lucas e eu. – Repetiu ela. – Eu segui em frente, eu AMO você.

\- Me ama? Você me humilhou na frente de todo mundo. – Lembrou ele. – Me corrija se eu estiver enganado, mas eu ouvi você dizendo o nome dele, quando ele se afastou.

\- Eu só queria esclarecer tudo. – Lastimou ela.

\- Não, Brooke. – Negou Julian. – Você queria mais do que isso. Devia ter se casado com ele se você acha que estariam tão felizes até hoje. Foi isso o que você disse pra Lindsey, não foi? Que você poderia ter se casado com ele se quisesse.

\- Não foi o que eu quis dizer. – Ela engoliu as lágrimas. – Foi ela que...

\- Para, Brooke. – Mandou Julian. – Para de agir como criança e tentar culpar os outros pelos seus atos. – Ele fez uma pausa, antes de prosseguir: - Ele te pediu em casamento, você devia ter aceitado.

Brooke olhou para ele e engoliu mais uma vez.

Julian suspirou, foi até o armário, pegou um travesseiro e um cobertor e começou a sair.

\- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Brooke.

\- Vou dormir no sofá. – Ele respondeu friamente.

Julian abriu a porta e saiu do quarto, deixando a porta bater.

Brooke abraçou um travesseiro e começou a chorar.

**-O-**

Julian saiu do quarto e deu de cara com Peyton e Haley.

\- Isso. – Reclamou ele. – Vão consolar a amiguinha de vocês.

Ele passou pelas duas e quase as derrubou, então saiu.

Haley e Peyton o assistiram se afastar e depois se entreolharam. As duas suspiraram e entraram no quarto.

Assim que viram Brooke chorando, as duas se deitaram cada uma de um lado dela da cama e a abraçaram.

\- Eu sei que fiz alguma coisa errada, mas eu não sei o que. – Confessou Brooke. – Eu não sei se meu erro foi abandonar o Lucas ou me deixar abalar por ele de novo. Não sei se foi partir ou voltar. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo de errado, estou tão confusa.

As lágrimas escorriam com mais intensidade pelo rosto de Brooke e Haley e Peyton apenas a abraçaram com mais força.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Lindsey estava deitada na cama, abraçada a um travesseiro, quando Lucas entrou no quarto.

\- Tá acordada? – Ele hesitou.

\- O que você acha? – Ela respondeu com hostilidade.

\- Lindsey. – Ele suspirou. – A culpa não foi minha.

\- Como você acha que eu me sinto, Lucas? – Ela se sentou na cama para encará-lo.

\- Foi você quem começou uma briga com ela. – Lembrou ele.

\- E você terminou. – Devolveu ela.

\- Lind, eu sinto muito. – Ele se sentou na cama. – Eu não queria te machucar, só queria te proteger. Acabei me exaltando. Eu me sinto péssimo.

\- E como você acha que EU me sinto, Lucas? – Ela repetiu. – Você praticamente declarou o seu amor por ela na frente de todo mundo.

\- Não. – Discordou Lucas. – Eu declarei o amor que eu SENTIA por ela, não é a mesma coisa.

\- Mas parece que é. – Admitiu Lindsey. – Você a pediu em casamento. Você a pediu em casamento e nunca me contou isso.

\- Eu nunca contei pra ninguém, além do Nathan. – Confessou Lucas. – Não gosto de falar sobre isso. Mas te contei sobre todo o resto.

\- Isso não muda o fato de ter guardado segredo de mim. – Lamentou ela.

\- Lindsey, eu te amo. – Declarou Lucas. – Eu não quero ficar com outra pessoa, eu quero ficar com VOCÊ. Eu sinto muito de verdade, por tudo o que aconteceu. Me perdoa?

Lindsey suspirou, mas assentiu. Lucas fez menção de beijá-la, mas ela se esquivou.

\- Isso não quer dizer que estamos bem, Lucas. – Esclareceu ela. – Eu ainda acho que você sente alguma coisa por ela e acho melhor pensar nisso, antes de pensar em casar comigo. E hoje, você vai dormir no sofá.

Lucas assentiu, pegou seu travesseiro e um lençol no armário e saiu do quarto.

Ele foi para um dos quartos de hóspedes e se deitou na cama para pensar.

Ele pensou em tudo o que Lindsey tinha dito e achou que fosse loucura, mas no fundo ele sabia que ela tinha razão.

Ele se lembrou da jovem Brooke por quem ele era perdidamente apaixonado. Lembrou-se de tudo o que viveram juntos, do quanto eram felizes e apaixonados e do momento em que tudo foi por água abaixo. Depois se lembrou da Brooke madura com quem tinha discutido. E se lembrou dos momentos que compartilharam, a dança na aula, o quase beijo no lago, a carona no cavalo e a discussão.

Um lado queria deixar tudo aquilo de lado e mandar Brooke pro inferno, mas o outro lado queria confrontá-la e acertar as coisas com ela.

Lucas se lembrava do exato momento onde tudo entre eles fracassou. Ele ajoelhado, pedindo a mão dela e ela lhe dizendo que estava grávida, mas que provavelmente o filho era de outro, então anunciando que ia embora e partindo logo em seguida. Sem desculpas, sem despedidas, sem explicações, apenas um fim. Ele se lembrava do exato momento onde tudo deu errado, mas não sabia o que ou por que tinha dado errado.

E ele queria saber.

Lucas lutou consigo e percebeu que o lado que queria confrontar Brooke e entender onde eles falharam, saíra vencedor.

Ele se levantou da cama e saiu do quarto.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Brooke estava dormindo entre Haley e Peyton. Ao contrário das amigas, que velaram seu sono por um tempo e depois dormiram pesadamente, Brooke estava com sono leve. Então ela acordou com um barulho baixo.

Ela respirou fundo e abriu os olhos. Ela ficou confusa por um tempo até perceber o barulho, mas logo que o notou, conseguiu localizar sua origem, a janela.

Brooke ficou confusa e teve uma sensação de déjà vu, das noites em que Lucas aparecia e jogava pedrinhas em sua janela.

Como o barulho persistiu, Brooke se levantou devagar, para não acordar suas amigas, e se aproximou da janela. Ela constatou que alguém realmente jogava pedrinhas ali.

Ela abriu a janela e, para sua surpresa, viu Lucas preparado para atirar mais uma pedrinha.

Assim que a viu, ele soltou a pedra e a encarou.

\- Lucas, o que está fazendo aqui? Ficou louco? – Ela sussurrou.

\- Desce, preciso falar com você. – Pediu ele.

\- Tá maluco? – Inquiriu ela.

\- Desce. – Ele repetiu.

Brooke suspirou e fechou a janela.

Ela olhou para Peyton e Haley, que ainda dormiam pesadamente, e saiu do quarto na ponta dos pés.

Ela desceu as escadas em silêncio e quando chegou à sala, olhou para Julian para se certificar de que ele realmente dormia. Então saiu da casa e encontrou Lucas a esperando.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Questionou ela. – Tá maluco?

\- O que aconteceu com a gente? – Lucas indagou.

\- O que? – Confundiu-se Brooke.

\- Eu precisava falar com você. – Ele suspirou.

\- Sobre o que? – Brooke se confundiu ainda mais.

Ele suspirou e ela olhou para o céu.

\- Olha, parece que vai chover. – Observou ela. – Vamos deixar essa conversa pra lá, nós já dissemos tudo o que tínhamos pra dizer um pro outro.

\- Não, nós não chegamos nem perto. – Lucas imitou o irmão.

Brooke respirou fundo e o encarou.

\- E o que você quer me dizer? – Ela interrogou.

Um trovão ressoou e Brooke deu um sobressalto.

\- O que aconteceu com a gente? – Ele ignorou a natureza.

Então começou a chover e Brooke olhou para cima.

\- O QUE? – Ela gritou acima do barulho da chuva.

Em poucos segundos os dois já estavam encharcados.

\- O QUE ACONTECEU COM A GENTE? – Ele repetiu.

\- Lucas, tá chovendo. – Brooke anunciou.

\- Eu não me importo. – Ele deu de ombros. – Eu preciso saber. Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com a gente. Porque eu achei que estava tudo bem, quer dizer em um minuto estava tudo bem e eu estava pronto pra passar o resto da minha vida com você e no minuto seguinte você estava indo embora. Então, o que deu errado? Porque a gente era feliz, não era?

\- É claro que éramos. – Confirmou ela.

\- A gente se amava. – Lembrou Lucas. – Pelo menos eu amava você.

\- Eu amava você também. – Concordou ela.

\- Então o que aconteceu? – Frustrou-se ele. – O que deu errado? Onde foi que nós falhamos?

\- Algumas coisas simplesmente não foram feitas pra ser. – Lastimou Brooke.

\- Isso não é uma resposta. – Reclamou Lucas.

Brooke respirou fundo e desviou o olhar de Lucas, procurando por uma resposta.

\- E o que você quer que eu diga? – Ela voltou-se para ele. – Você sabe o que fez.

\- Esse é o ponto. – Exaltou-se Lucas. – Você fica dizendo que eu sou um cretino e um traidor e que eu sei o que deu errado, o que EU fiz de errado, mas eu juro que não sei.

\- Me ofende, saber que você pensa que eu sou tão idiota a ponto de achar que eu jamais descobriria. – Irritou-se ela.

\- Mas eu não sei do que você está falando. – Garantiu Lucas.

\- O QUE ISSO IMPORTA? – Ela berrou. – Alguns relacionamentos simplesmente acabam. A gente terminou, não deu certo e nós acabamos. Cada um seguiu seu caminho, eu fui embora e esqueci você. Você encontrou outra pessoa e EU encontrei outra pessoa. Acabou.

Lucas respirou pesadamente. Brooke suspirou e continuou:

\- Acabou, Lucas. O que mais você precisa saber? Tivemos nosso fim, isso devia ser o suficiente pra você. – Ela citou as palavras de Julian. – É simples assim, nós A-CA-BA-MOS. Está feliz agora? Era isso o que você queria ouvir?

\- Não. – Negou ele. – Não era isso o que eu queria.

\- ENTÃO O QUE VOCÊ QUER? O QUE VOCÊ AINDA QUER DE MIM, LUCAS? – Ela repetiu as palavras dele.

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_(O que mais dói, foi estar tão perto)_

_And having so much to say_

_(E ter tanto pra dizer)_

_And watching you walk away_

_(Ver você indo embora)_

_And never knowing, what could have been_

_(E nunca saber, o que poderia ter sido)_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_(E não ver que amar você)_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_(É o que eu estava tentando fazer)_

\- Isto. – Lucas a puxou pela cintura e a beijou.

Brooke se assustou, mas se entregou ao beijo imediatamente e um raio rasgou o céu, iluminando toda Ravens.

**-O-**

Julian estava parado na janela da sala assistindo a Brooke e Lucas.

Ele suspirou e se afastou.

**-O-**

Lucas explorou todas as curvas do corpo de Brooke com as mãos e ela deixou as suas mãos passearem pelas costas dele. Nenhum dos dois interrompeu o beijo e ele foi se intensificando.

Lucas acariciou o cabelo dela e ela aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, explorando todos os cantos da boca dele com sua língua.

Ela deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos molhados dele e ele a puxou para mais perto. Então desceu as mãos para as coxas dela e a puxou para cima. Brooke enlaçou a cintura dele com as pernas e eles interromperam o beijo apenas por alguns segundos, apenas para recuperar o fôlego.

Depois voltaram a explorar a boca um do outro e se abraçaram. Brooke colocou as duas mãos no rosto de Lucas e eles ficaram o mais próximos que podiam sem se tornarem um só.

Quando perderam o fôlego novamente, Lucas desceu Brooke devagar e os dois se separaram sem abrir os olhos.

Lentamente os dois abriram os olhos e se encararam em silêncio, ouvindo apenas o barulho da chuva.

\- Era isso o que eu queria. – Lucas interrompeu o silêncio. – Nunca diga que simplesmente não deu certo e não coloque a culpa em mim.

Então Lucas se virou e partiu.

Brooke ficou sozinha, na chuva, assistindo a Lucas ir embora. Ela tocou os lábios com a mão, sem saber o que fazer a seguir.

_(A música termina)_

* * *

Beijos, reviews. ;*


	6. As Revelações

**Casamento à Texana**

**As Revelações**

Na manhã seguinte, Brooke saiu de seu banho e assim que saiu do banheiro, Julian abriu a porta do quarto.

Os dois se encararam por um instante e depois voltaram seus olhares para Peyton e Haley que ainda dormiam.

Peyton ronronou e se mexeu na cama, então lentamente abriu os olhos e viu Julian parado na porta, olhando para ela. Ela virou seu rosto para a porta do banheiro e viu Brooke parada lá, também olhando para ela. Peyton trocou olhares entre um e outro e depois cutucou Haley.

\- Haley. – Ela chamou. – Haley, acorda.

Haley gemeu.

\- Anda, Haley, vem me ajudar a escolher um vestido pro meu encontro com o Jake. – Pediu Peyton.

Haley gemeu mais dramaticamente e virou-se para o lado oposto a Peyton na cama.

\- Haley, anda. – Falou Peyton com mais urgência. – Vem me ajudar a escolher um vestido pro meu encontro com o Jake. – Peyton disse cada sílaba pausadamente, como se falasse com uma criança confusa.

Haley abriu os olhos e viu Brooke, olhando para ela. Depois ela voltou-se para Peyton e viu que Julian também as encarava.

\- Claro. – Concordou Haley já se sentando na cama. – Você precisa ficar bonita pro seu sexo de casamento. Vamos.

Peyton se levantou e as duas saíram apressadas do quarto, fechando a porta trás de si.

Brooke e Julian se encararam em silêncio por um momento, antes que um dos dois pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Por fim, Julian suspirou e anunciou:

\- Eu só vim buscar as minhas coisas.

\- Vai embora? – Brooke murmurou.

\- Consegui um voo pra hoje à tarde. – Explicou ele. – Vou voltar pra Nova York.

Quando Brooke não disse nada, apenas engoliu em seco, Julian foi até o armário e guardou suas coisas na mala. Depois ele a colocou no chão e foi até Brooke.

\- Você o ama. – Observou ele.

Ela apenas assentiu. Era a primeira vez que ela admitia em oito anos.

\- Ele te ama também. – Garantiu Julian. – Eu não sei o que deu errado no passado, Brooke, mas o homem que eu vi aqui ontem à noite, na chuva, implorando a você uma explicação, desejando você mais do que tudo na vida, não era um homem indiferente. Era um homem apaixonado. E não uma paixão passageira, mas um amor de verdade, daqueles que a gente só sente uma vez na vida e não esquecemos nunca mais, que nos mudam. Um tipo de amor que torna você capaz de fazer qualquer coisa e passar o resto da sua vida ao lado da pessoa amada é a única coisa que pode te fazer verdadeiramente feliz. Esse é o tipo de amor que o Lucas sente por você, dá pra ver isso pelo jeito como ele olha pra você. – Julian fez uma pausa antes de continuar: - É o mesmo tipo de amor que eu achei que sentia por você... e o mesmo tipo de amor que você sente por ele.

\- Eu sinto muito, Julian. – Ela se desculpou, com os olhos marejados e a voz embargada.

\- Você não tem porque se desculpar. – Julian deu de ombros. – Você o ama. O que se pode fazer? Não dá pra controlar o coração. Algumas coisas simplesmente não foram feitas para ser.

Brooke teve um flashback de sua conversa com Lucas na noite anterior.

Julian tocou o rosto dela com a mão e suspirou.

\- Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Brooke. – Ele sorriu tristemente. – Espero que o Lucas saiba apreciar isso, mas se ele não souber, espero que você encontre alguém que possa te fazer verdadeiramente feliz.

\- Eu também espero que você encontre alguém que te ame como você merece e que te faça muito feliz, Julian. – Ela pegou a mão dele entre as suas. – Você é uma pessoa incrível e eu nunca vou me esquecer de você.

Julian sorriu tristemente, pegou sua mala e foi até a porta. Ele a abriu, mas antes de sair, segurou a maçaneta e olhou para Brooke.

\- Adeus, Brooke. – Ele disse por fim.

\- Adeus, Julian. – Despediu-se Brooke.

Julian saiu e fechou a porta do quarto.

Brooke jogou a cabeça para trás e respirou fundo, para evitar que mais lágrimas rolassem. Ela tinha tido vários rompimentos desde Lucas, nunca conseguia ficar com alguém por muito tempo. Mas, depois de Lucas, é claro, Julian foi, e ela sabia que sempre seria, seu rompimento mais difícil. Mesmo que jamais o amasse como amou, e como amava Lucas, de algum modo ela amou Julian e ele tinha sido maravilhoso para ela, durante o tempo em que ficaram juntos, ele era realmente uma pessoa maravilhosa. Ela secou o rosto com as duas mãos, bufou, atravessou o quarto e saiu.

Entrou no quarto de Peyton e viu as duas amigas deitadas na cama, de frente uma para a outra. Peyton se apoiou no cotovelo, quando viu Brooke e Haley olhou para trás para vê-la. As duas se sentaram na cama assim que Brooke fechou a porta do quarto.

Brooke se sentou na beira da cama e olhou para as melhores amigas desamparadas.

\- Vocês tinham razão. – Confessou ela. – Eu ainda o amo.

Era a primeira vez que dizia em voz alta, desde que terminou com Lucas e ela finalmente admitiu para si mesma que era a mais pura verdade.

\- Lucas. – Haley fez uma afirmação em tom de dedução.

Brooke assentiu.

\- E quanto ao Julian? – Questionou Haley.

\- Ele foi embora. – Brooke deu de ombros. – A gente terminou.

\- Vocês terminaram ou VOCÊ terminou? – Interrogou Peyton.

\- Faz diferença? – Perguntou Haley.

Peyton deu de ombros.

\- Ele terminou. – Esclareceu Brooke.

\- Por causa do que aconteceu no churrasco? – Chocou-se Haley.

\- Por causa do que aconteceu ontem à noite. – Brooke negou com a cabeça.

\- O que aconteceu ontem à noite? – Indagou Peyton.

\- O Lucas veio até aqui me procurar. – Explicou Brooke.

\- Quando foi isso? – Surpreendeu-se Haley.

\- Depois que vocês dormiram. – Respondeu Brooke.

\- E o que aconteceu? – Questionou Peyton.

\- A gente se beijou. – Recordou Brooke. – Nós discutimos um pouco. Ele queria saber o motivo da gente ter terminado, a gente discutiu, começou a chover e ele me beijou, eu beijei ele também. Depois ele foi embora e disse que a culpa não era dele se tínhamos acabado.

Brooke suspirou e fez uma pausa, olhando para o colchão. Peyton e Haley a encararam chocadas.

\- Eu não sei o que fazer. – Admitiu Brooke, sendo dominada pelas lágrimas novamente. – Eu não sei o que pensar. Eu estou TÃO confusa.

E ela começou a chorar de novo.

\- Eu não sei o que eu quero e se eu quero voltar pro Lucas. – Ela engoliu o choro. – E mesmo que eu quiser, ele não vai voltar pra mim. Eu terminei com ele, recusei seu pedido de casamento, ele acha que eu o traí e que engravidei de outro e ainda tem a história do aborto e ele tem a Lindsey. Ele me odeia, nunca vai voltar pra mim.

\- O Lucas não odeia você, Brooke. – Interveio Haley. – Ele ainda te ama tanto quanto você o ama, isso eu posso garantir.

\- Eu estou muito confusa, de verdade. – Lamentou Brooke. – Eu nunca estive tão confusa em toda a minha vida.

Peyton estendeu os braços e a amparou. Ela deitou a cabeça no peito da amiga e chorou, enquanto Peyton a abraçava e Haley acariciava sua perna.

**-O-**

Nathan tinha acabado de sair do banho e ainda estava com a toalha enrolada na cintura, quando seu irmão entrou no quarto, parecendo muito abatido.

Nathan o olhou confuso e Lucas se esgueirou pelo quarto em silêncio e parou perto de Nathan, sem olhar para o irmão.

\- Você tinha razão. – Ele confessou. – Eu ainda estou apaixonado por ela. Eu ainda amo a Brooke.

Lucas levantou seu olhar e encontrou o de Nathan. Nathan suspirou.

\- Eu sei. – Ele admitiu.

Lucas sentou-se em um banco de frente a cama e Nathan sentou-se na beira da cama.

\- Eu fui atrás dela ontem à noite. – Confidenciou Lucas.

\- Depois da Lindsey dormir? – Confundiu-se Nathan.

\- Eu não sei. – Lucas deu de ombros. – Ela me pôs pra fora do quarto e eu dormi no quarto de hóspedes ontem. Mas eu precisei ir atrás da Brooke. Eu precisava saber o que tinha acontecido com a gente, o que deu errado.

\- E o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Nathan, calmamente.

\- Eu a confrontei, ela deu respostas evasivas como sempre e eu a beijei. – Contou Lucas.

\- Você a beijou? – Nathan arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- É. – Assentiu Lucas.

\- E... ela correspondeu? – Questionou Nathan.

\- É claro que sim. – Ofendeu-se Lucas. – Quer dizer, correspondeu.

\- É claro que correspondeu, ela também ainda ama você. – Nathan murmurou para si mesmo.

\- O que? – Lucas perguntou.

\- Nada. – Nathan desconversou. – Mas o que aconteceu depois do beijo.

\- Eu fui embora. – Lucas deu de ombros.

\- Deixa eu ver se entendi direito. – Pediu Nathan. – Você a beijou e depois foi embora? Deixou ela lá querendo mais? Lucas, você foi atrás da Brooke, a confrontou, provavelmente brigou com ela, me corrija se eu estiver enganado, a beijou e depois foi embora?

\- Eu disse alguma coisa sobre nós dois termos significado alguma coisa e de que o fim não foi minha culpa. – Lembrou Lucas. – Mas nada disso importa, o que realmente importa, é que eu ainda a amo, Nathan. Você tinha razão, eu amo a Brooke.

\- Tá. – Assentiu Nathan. – Então vai atrás dela e diz isso a ela e dessa vez fica até o fim pra saber o que vai rolar.

\- Do que vai adiantar eu dizer isso a ela, Nathan? – Irritou-se Lucas. – Ela sabia o que eu sentia por ela, oito anos atrás, quando eu a pedi em casamento e ela rompeu comigo. Ela sabia o quanto eu a amava, eu implorei para ela não me deixar, e mesmo assim ela foi embora e eu podia ver a fúria, que por alguma razão, que eu desconheço, ela sentia por mim, nos olhos dela. Nada do que eu disser vai mudar a cabeça dela. E eu nem sei o que fiz de errado.

Nathan suspirou.

\- Lucas, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar...

Antes que Nathan pudesse completar sua confissão, Jake entrou no quarto e interrompeu os dois.

Ele viu os dois irmãos curvados um em direção ao outro, com semblantes sérios e se desculpou:

\- Desculpa, eu não queria interromper.

\- Tá tudo bem, Jake. – Nathan minimizou. – Pode entrar, só fecha a porta.

Jake assentiu e fechou a porta.

\- O Lucas tava me confessando que ainda é apaixonado pela Brooke. – Explicou Nathan.

Jake olhou para Lucas e Lucas suspirou.

Houve um momento de silêncio e Jake o quebrou:

\- Não sei o que dizer.

\- Não precisa dizer nada. – Lucas suspirou. – É só uma coisa idiota com a qual eu tenho que viver.

\- Lucas, o amor não é uma coisa com a qual a gente tem que aprender a viver, tipo um mau hábito que a gente tem que superar. – Repreendeu Nathan. – Não dá pra guardar seu sentimento pela Brooke num buraco escuro no fundo do seu coração e conviver com isso, fingindo que não existe. – Ele fez uma pausa e continuou: - Ele existe e está aí, Lucas, dentro de você e não vai sair. Você precisa resolver isso e falar com a Brooke. Vocês deixaram um monte de assuntos não resolvidos quando terminaram, está na hora de resolverem. Você e a Brooke precisam se entender.

\- E como você sugere que eu faça isso se ela nem consegue olhar pra minha cara por mais de dez minutos sem me ofender? – Questionou Lucas.

\- Diga tudo em nove minutos. – Sugeriu Nathan.

Antes que Lucas pudesse responder, Deb entrou no quarto feito um furacão.

\- Eu tomei uma decisão. – Anunciou ela.

\- Sei que vou me arrepender de perguntar isso, - Suspirou Nathan. – mas qual decisão, mãe?

\- Se você se casar com aquela garota, seu pai e eu vamos dar sua parte da herança ao seu irmão, Jamie e você nunca mais poderá voltar a Tree Hill e eu vou renegar qualquer neto nascido daquela garota e você nunca mais vai me ver. – Avisou ela.

Nathan encarou a mãe por um instante e depois voltou seu olhar para o irmão.

\- A ameaça dela não é exatamente a mesma ameaça que eu fiz, quando exigi que ela respeitasse a Haley? – Ele recordou.

Lucas arqueou uma sobrancelha e assentiu.

\- Foi o que pensei. – Nathan sorriu falsamente e depois voltou-se para a mãe: - Ótimo.

\- O que? – Chocou-se Deb.

Nathan bateu as mãos nas pernas e se levantou.

\- Eu disse Ó-TI-MO. – Repetiu ele. – Eu só estou curioso, essa sua atitude é desespero, porque meu casamento é amanhã?

Deb abriu a boca pra responder, mas só conseguiu emitir um muxoxo.

\- Me corrija se eu estiver enganado, mas não fui eu mesmo que disse pra você outro dia que se você não respeitasse a Haley, eu sairia daqui e você nunca mais me veria de novo? Eu posso não ter dito, mas ficou implícito que a regra valia para meus futuros filhos também. – Ele riu sarcasticamente, antes de continuar: - E eu não sei por que você e o papai realmente acreditam que eu dependo do dinheiro de vocês. Eu e a Haley não precisamos dessa maldita herança, temos nossos empregos, nossos salários e podemos muito bem sustentar a nós mesmos.

Deb engoliu em seco. Ela olhou constrangida para Lucas e Jake e saiu do quarto.

Nathan suspirou. Lucas se levantou e apertou o ombro do irmão.

**-X-**

Nathan, Lucas e Jake chegaram a Ravens e logo encontraram Brooke recebendo os convidados.

Eles viram Keith cumprimentá-la com carinho e ela sorrir cordialmente.

Karen e Lindsey estavam logo atrás de braços dados. Karen soltou Lindsey e deu um abraço caloroso em Brooke e a jovem sorriu alegremente, depois ela e Lindsey se cumprimentaram com um discreto aceno de cabeça e Karen pegou Lindsey e se afastou.

Quando ela viu os três se aproximarem, sorriu constrangida e acenou.

Nathan a abraçou e manteve o braço ao redor de sua cintura protetoramente. Ela abraçou a cintura dele, pousou a cabeça no peito do melhor amigo e olhou para Lucas confusa e constrangida.

\- Como você está, Brooke? – Jake perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Bem. – Ela sorriu.

Lucas trocou o peso do corpo de perna e depois saiu.

Brooke o assistiu se afastar e suspirou.

\- Você precisa contar a ele. – Avisou Nathan.

\- Contar o que? – Confundiu-se Brooke olhando para cima.

\- A verdade. – Nathan deu de ombros. – Sobre o detetive que sua mãe contratou, sobre as provas, que Haley e eu nunca vamos parar de dizer que foram forjadas, sobre sua falsa traição, TUDO, Brooke.

\- Você não contou nada a ele, contou? – Ela se soltou dele.

\- Não. – Nathan suspirou. – Eu prometi a você que não diria nada e não disse, mas ele merece saber porque perdeu você.

\- Do que vocês estão falando? – Estranhou Jake.

\- Da verdade sobre Brooke e Lucas. – Nathan respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Brooke.

Ela suspirou.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Haley estava conferindo a marcação dos lugares dos convidados, enquanto acompanhava a arrumação do local na fazenda onde ocorreria a cerimônia.

Deb se aproximou dela furtivamente e parou bem ao seu lado.

\- Fico me perguntando o que ele viu em você, afinal. – Admitiu Deb.

Haley tirou os olhos da prancheta e olhou para cima. Ela suspirou e revirou os olhos. Já estava cansada das provocações da futura sogra.

\- Meu filho é um rapaz jovem, bonito, inteligente, ele podia ter a garota que quisesse. – Garantiu Deb.

Haley abaixou a prancheta e olhou atentamente para Deb, absorvendo tudo o que ela dizia.

– Ele saiu com garotas tão mais bonitas e interessantes que você, antes de prender suas garras nele. – Deb continuou, olhando para os operários que montavam o altar. – Então, por que você?

Ela finalmente voltou seu olhar para Haley.

Haley respirou fundo, juntou toda a sua força e coragem e fez o que sabia que já devia ter feito há muito tempo, enfrentou Deb:

\- Talvez ele quisesse alguém diferente da mãe dele.

\- Como se atreve? – Chocou-se Deb.

\- Ah, por favor, senhora Scott. – Haley riu sarcasticamente.

**-O-**

Nathan viu a mãe e a noiva juntas perto das cadeiras da cerimônia e resolveu ir até lá socorrer Haley, pois sabia que ela precisaria.

Então ele suspirou e caminhou até elas com a mão no bolso.

\- A senhora estava pedindo por isso há anos. – Haley disse, enquanto Nathan se aproximava por trás dela. – Eu tenho sido muito respeitosa com a senhora, meus pais me deram educação o bastante para respeitar os mais velhos e minha boa educação e meu bom senso me ensinaram a respeitar minha sogra. Mas eu já estou cansada. Eu já estou cansada de tudo isso, de ser destratada, de pisar em ovos quando estou com a família do Nathan o tempo todo, de medir cada palavra e cada ato meu, perto de vocês, de apartar brigas entre as famílias, de discutir com minha própria família e principalmente estou cansada da senhora.

Nathan arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso e Deb arregalou os olhos chocada.

\- Eu amo o seu filho e vou me casar com ele amanhã, quer a senhora queira ou não. – Avisou Haley. – Eu não estou tentando conseguir sua aprovação, já desisti disso há muito tempo. Mas cansei de ser pisada e destratada. Eu vou passar o resto da minha vida ao lado do seu filho e se a senhora quiser passar o resto da sua vida neste pé de guerra, está tudo bem pra mim. Mas saiba que a partir de agora é bateu, levou, não vou mais abaixar a cabeça. Então é melhor aceitar minha relação com seu filho, pois vai ser muito mais pacífico pra nós duas.

\- Você ouviu o que ela me disse? – Deb voltou-se para Nathan.

Haley virou-se e deu de cara com Nathan. Ela ficou com medo de sua atitude prejudicar a relação dos dois. Não tinha parado para pensar na consequência de seus atos, só estava cansada.

\- Ouvi, sim. – Assentiu Nathan.

\- E vai deixar ela falar assim comigo? – Chocou-se Deb. – Não vai dizer nada?

Haley prendeu a respiração por um momento, esperando a resposta de Nathan.

\- Não. – Ele deu de ombros.

\- NÃO? – Surpreendeu-se Deb.

\- Não. – Ele repetiu. – Já estava na hora da Haley enfrentar você. Na verdade, eu estou muito orgulhoso.

Haley finalmente conseguiu respirar de novo.

\- Mas... mas... – Deb ficou sem palavras.

\- E você ouviu o que ela disse. – Continuou Nathan. – Nós vamos nos casar. Aceita que dói menos.

Deb bufou e se afastou.

\- Espera aqui. – Ele pediu a Haley.

Ela assentiu e ele seguiu a mãe.

\- Por que você odeia tanto a Haley? – Ele perguntou apressando o passo para alcançá-la.

\- Porque ela é uma James. – Deb respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

\- E daí? – Nathan deu de ombros. – Jamie tem razão, você nem é mais uma Scott. Está com o Skills e ele adora a Haley. Tio Jonathan e tio Cooper adoram a Haley, TIA KAREN adora a Haley, até o tio Keith gosta dela. Ela é uma pessoa incrível e qualquer outra mãe agradeceria pelo filho se casar com alguém tão especial. Então qual seu problema com ela?

Lucas se aproximou e parou ao lado do irmão para dar algum apoio se preciso.

\- Ela é filha do Jimmy e a Lydia. – Explicou Deb.

\- E daí? – Nathan bufou.

\- Você não entende. – Lamentou Deb. – Era pra ser eu.

\- O que? – Confundiu-se Nathan.

Ele e Lucas se entreolharam se perguntando se Deb já estava bêbada.

\- Eu devia ser a mãe da Haley. – Deb suspirou.

\- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou Nathan ficando cada vez mais confuso. – Já está bêbada?

\- Não, eu não estou bêbada. – Deb suspirou cansada. – Nathan antes de seu pai e eu nos casarmos, Jimmy e eu fomos namorados. Eu estava perdida e completamente apaixonada por ele, achei que fôssemos nos casar e passar o resto de nossas vidas juntos. Mas ele me trocou pela Lydia, se casou com ela e teve aquela penca de filhos.

\- Então é por isso que você odeia a Haley? – Entendeu Nathan. – Por que era apaixonada pelo pai dela?

Deb assentiu cansada.

\- Mas isso não justifica tratá-la desse jeito. – Repreendeu Nathan.

\- Eu sei. – Admitiu Deb. – Mas é como me sinto, Nathan, não posso mudar o que tenho por dentro.

\- Se você amava tanto assim o pai dela, deve entender o que sinto por ela. – Deduziu Nathan. – Você perdeu seu grande amor e agora quer me tirar o meu.

\- Você ama a Haley e ela ama você, Nathan. – Observou Deb. – Nada mais do que eu fizer vai separar vocês. Eu perdi o pai dela, porque ele não me amava, mas você e Haley vão até o fim e eu não posso impedi-los.

Deb se retirou sem dar a Nathan o direito de responder. Ele bufou e olhou para o irmão.

\- Dá pra acreditar? – Ele perguntou.

\- Honestamente, não. – Lucas admitiu chocado.

Haley se aproximou e parou ao lado de Nathan.

\- Tudo bem? – Ela hesitou.

Nathan virou-se para ela e suspirou.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Ele esboçou um sorriso.

\- Ela tentou retribuir, mas seu sorriso saiu muito fraco.

\- Nathan, Haley. – Chamou Annabelle Lee, a prima de Nathan. – Uma das primas da Haley está brigando com sua avó, Nathan.

\- DANE-SE. – Exaltou-se Nathan. – Elas podem se matar, não estou nem aí.

Lucas e Haley se entreolharam e arquearam as sobrancelhas, mas também não fizeram nada para impedir a briga.

Annabelle levantou os braços em sinal de rendição e saiu.

**-O-**

Jake e Peyton entraram no quarto dela rindo e fecharam a porta.

Ela começou a tirar o casaco dele e ele a beijou entre risos.

Os beijos se intensificaram e ele a foi empurrando gentilmente até a cama.

Eles caíram deitados na cama e Peyton se afastou de Jake e deu uma gargalhada. Ele riu com ela e os dois se entregaram a um novo beijo.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Brooke se aproximou de Nathan e Haley, que estavam abraçados, sem notar que Lucas estava com eles. Quando ela chegou e o viu, seus olhos se encontraram e era tarde demais para ela voltar atrás.

\- Brooke, cadê o Julian? – Perguntou Nathan. – Eu não o vi o dia todo.

\- O Julian foi embora. – Ela respondeu. – Voltou para Nova York.

\- Quando? – Chocou-se Nathan.

\- Hoje de manhã. – Ela explicou. – Ia pegar o avião esta tarde.

\- Mas por que? – Questionou Nathan. – Teve que trabalhar?

\- Não. – Negou Brooke. – Nós terminamos.

\- Ow. – Constrangeu-se Nathan. – Sinto muito.

\- Tudo bem. – Brooke deu de ombros.

Nathan olhou para Lucas. Lucas tentou conter sua euforia interna, mas não conseguiu evitar que um sorriso leve escapasse.

\- Onde estão o Jake e a Peyton? – Haley mudou de assunto.

\- Tenho quase certeza de que os vi indo para o quarto da Peyton. – Brooke sorriu.

\- Eles estão se entendendo mesmo, hein? – Riu Haley. – Não seria muito legal se eles realmente se entendessem e ficassem juntos, não fosse só sexo de casamento?

\- Seria muito legal. – Concordou Nathan.

\- É, acho que sim. – Assentiu Brooke. – Bem, eu vou dar uma volta. A gente se vê depois.

\- Até depois, Brooke. – Nathan e Haley se despediram.

Brooke lançou um último olhar a Lucas antes de sair.

Sob os olhares atentos de Nathan e Haley, ele a assistiu partir. Depois olhou para Nathan e Haley que desviaram o olhar.

\- Humpf. – Haley bufou.

Nathan e Lucas seguiram o olhar dela e viram Dan discutir com Vivian Duff, a irmã mais velha de Haley, e Mary Saunders, tia dela. Eles olharam a tempo de ver Vivian esbofetear Dan.

\- Eu não aguento mais isso. – Murmurou Haley. – Eu não quero me casar assim. Não quero MESMO. Ninguém merece se casar neste inferno. Uma cerimônia de amor no meio de tanto ódio? Eu não quero isso.

\- Eu sei. – Nathan apertou o abraço. – Também não quero me casar assim, mas acho que não temos escolha.

Haley suspirou.

\- Você tá meio histérica com este casamento, né? – Preocupou-se Lucas.

\- E dava pra ser diferente? – Perguntou ela. – Eu nunca me senti tão tensa em minha vida, esta gente me deixa nervosa.

\- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. – Garantiu Nathan.

Mas Haley não tinha a certeza que ele tinha e tudo o que conseguia era ficar mais tensa com cada nova discussão da família. No fundo tudo o que queria era fugir dali e se esconder embaixo de um cobertor.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Brooke tinha fugido da festa e ido para o lago. O sol estava quase se pondo e ela estava sentada no balanço, pensando em seu passado, que era só o que ela fazia desde que voltara para casa.

Ela sentiu alguém segurar a corda do balanço e olhou para cima a tempo de ver Lucas a empurrando. Ele sorriu fracamente, mas quando ela não retribuiu o sorriso, ele suspirou e se sentou no balanço ao lado dela.

Eles ficaram em silêncio e Brooke colocou os pés no chão para que o balanço parasse. Ela usou seus pés para empurrar o balanço para frente e para trás, mas sem tirar os pés do chão. Ele manteve o balanço parado e se inclinou para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas e entrelaçando seus dedos.

Os dois olharam para o céu e depois suspiraram.

Brooke encostou a cabeça na corda, mais perto de Lucas, e finalmente rompeu o silêncio:

\- Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa.

Ele olhou para ela e se sentou ereto, segurando a corda, mais próxima da cabeça de Brooke.

\- Eu menti. – Ela murmurou.

\- O que? – Ele estranhou.

\- Eu nunca traí você. – Ela continuou com a voz rouca.

A rouquidão ajudava a disfarçar que a voz estava marejada. Brooke sabia que estava prestes a chorar e que a qualquer momento sua voz podia traí-la, por isso tinha que falar devagar, estava disposta a deixar as lágrimas para depois que terminasse sua confissão.

Lucas digeriu as palavras de Brooke, engoliu em seco e olhou para baixo, raciocinando. Um milhão de perguntas se passou por sua cabeça e ele podia ter feito qualquer uma, mas quando abriu a boca e olhou para Brooke, a primeira que saiu foi:

\- Então você abortou MEU filho, sem ao menos me deixar opinar?

Brooke sabia que esta seria a parte mais difícil, por isso respirou fundo antes de responder:

\- Eu nunca abortei nosso filho.

\- O QUE? – Chocou-se ele.

Brooke tirou uma foto de seu bolso e entregou a Lucas. Ele a pegou hesitante e viu um bebê muito pequeno, frágil e debilitado.

\- O nome dele era Lucas Theodore Scott. – Recordou ela.

Lucas a olhou confuso e chocado.

\- Eu fui até uma clínica com a minha mãe. – Contou Brooke. – Mas quando cheguei lá, pensei em você, em tudo o que tínhamos vivido juntos, no modo como você fazia eu me sentir, em todo o amor que eu sentia por você e pensei que a criança que eu esperava era fruto desse amor, e mesmo que você não me amasse de volta, aquela criança não tinha culpa das coisas que aconteceram entre nós. – Ela suspirou e continuou: - Então eu não consegui. Eu desisti, saí da clínica e resolvi ter o meu bebê. – Ela engoliu as lágrimas e moveu o balanço com os pés novamente, antes de continuar: - Foi uma gravidez muito difícil, eu estava muito fraca, frágil e debilitada, foi um risco pro bebê e pra mim, mas eu levei até onde deu, até o fim. – Ela suspirou de novo. – O parto foi prematuro e eu quase morri na mesa de cirurgia, mas acho que era forte o bastante pra sobreviver, o bebê não teve tanta sorte. – Ela olhou pra baixo. – Ele foi encubado logo que nasceu, mas não passou de uma semana. – Brooke respirou fundo e uma lágrima brilhou em sua bochecha. – Eu guardo a foto comigo desde então, pra me lembrar. Pra me lembrar do Lucas e dos meus erros, eu jamais me perdoei pelo que eu fiz. – Ela soltou as cordas do balanço e entrelaçou os dedos no colo. – Ele ainda poderia estar aqui se eu tivesse feito as coisas diferentes. Eu ainda podia ter o meu filho.

Ela segurou as cordas do balanço de novo e se virou para Lucas, fazendo as cordas formarem um X. Lucas a olhou horrorizado, ele não sabia nem o que dizer.

\- Eu queria que você tivesse estado lá... comigo. – Revelou ela. – Meus pais, a Haley e a Peyton são os únicos que sabem a verdade. Eu achei que era hora de você saber.

Lucas finalmente conseguiu reunir força o bastante para dizer:

\- Como você pôde? Era meu filho e você mentiu pra mim. Você me afastou dele e nunca me deu a chance de tentar, nunca me deixou saber, eu nunca tive a chance de CONHECÊ-LO, Brooke.

Ela não disse uma palavra. Sabia que merecia tudo o que ele lhe dissesse e muito mais.

\- Não importa o que eu fiz a você, nada justifica isso. – Ele cuspiu. – Você não afetou só a mim, afetou ao NOSSO FILHO também. Eu poderia ter estado lá, eu poderia ter cuidado dele e até de você. Talvez ele ainda estivesse aqui.

\- Eu sei. – Brooke engoliu.

\- Eu nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de algo tão baixo e cruel, Brooke. – Lamentou ele.

Lucas não pôde mais ficar ali, parado ao lado dela. Ele guardou a foto do filho no bolso, se levantou e deixou Brooke sozinha.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_(É difícil lidar com a dor de perder você em todo lugar que eu vou)_

_But I'm doing it_

_(Mas eu estou fazendo isso)_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_(É difícil forçar o sorriso quando eu vejo nossos velhos amigos e estou sozinho)_

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_(Ainda mais difícil, me levantar, trocar de roupa, viver com esse arrependimento)_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_(Mas eu sei que se pudesse fazer isso novamente)_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart, that I left unspoken_

_(Eu trocaria, daria todas as palavras que eu salvei em meu coração, que eu deixei não ditas)_

Ela suspirou, enquanto ele se afastava. Tirou o peso do corpo dos pés e deixou o balanço voltar, bruscamente, para a posição original.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_(É difícil lidar com a dor de perder você em todo lugar que eu vou)_

_But I'm doing it_

_(Mas eu estou fazendo isso)_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_(É difícil forçar o sorriso quando eu vejo nossos velhos amigos e estou sozinho)_

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_(Ainda mais difícil, me levantar, trocar de roupa, viver com esse arrependimento)_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_(Mas eu sei que se pudesse fazer isso novamente)_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart, that I left unspoken_

_(Eu trocaria, daria todas as palavras que eu salvei em meu coração, que eu deixei não ditas)_

Ela assistiu o sol se por, enquanto as lágrimas silenciosas marcavam seu caminho pelo rosto.

_(A música termina)_

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Lucas chegou a Ravens com seus nervos abalados. Ele não conseguia pensar ou respirar direito, só precisava se trancar em seu quarto e ficar sozinho. Mas como nessa noite as três famílias dormiriam na mansão da Ravens, isso seria muito difícil.

**-O-**

Lindsey viu o noivo avançar até a casa sem ao menos pensar no que fazia, mas não sabia se devia se intrometer e ainda estava chateada demais para tentar.

**-O-**

Nathan viu o irmão de longe, mas só de olhá-lo pode sentir sua tensão.

Ele colocou a mão no braço de Haley, para se desculpar e correu até o irmão.

\- Lucas, tudo bem? – Ele parou o irmão, colocando a mão no seu ombro.

Lucas o olhou com um olhar desesperado e Nathan entendeu o que ele precisava. Ele olhou ao redor, algumas pessoas os olhavam, mas ele os ignorou e soltou Lucas, deixando-o seguir seu caminho e o acompanhando.

Os dois caminharam até o quarto que tinha sido designado a Lucas e Lindsey, entraram e fecharam a porta.

\- O que foi? – Preocupou-se Nathan, se aproximando do irmão.

Lucas não disse nada, mas tirou a foto do bolso e a entregou a Nathan.

\- Quem é esse? – Nathan olhou confuso para a foto.

\- Lucas Theodore Scott. – Lucas suspirou.

Nathan em dúvida encarou o irmão.

\- É meu filho com a Brooke. – Esclareceu Lucas.

\- A BROOKE TEVE O BEBÊ? – Chocou-se Nathan. – Mas eu nunca soube, ela nunca me disse.

\- Ela sabia que você me diria. – Deduziu Lucas. – Só contou a Haley e a Peyton.

\- A Haley sabe que meu sobrinho está vivo e não me disse nada? – Ofendeu-se Nathan.

\- Ele não está vivo. – Corrigiu Lucas. – Nasceu prematuro, não conseguiu sobreviver.

Nathan suspirou tristemente.

\- Você sabia que ele era meu filho, não é? – Confirmou Lucas.

\- Sabia. – Assentiu Nathan. – A Brooke me contou que mentiu sobre a traição, mas me pediu pra não te contar. Por um tempo eu pensei em contar, mas depois parecia não fazer mais sentido. – Nathan fez uma pausa e disse: - Mas juro que não sabia que ela levou a gravidez até o fim. Eu realmente acreditava que ela tinha feito o aborto. Foi uma das razões por eu não ter te contado, achei que se você tivesse a certeza de que era seu filho, sofreria muito mais pela perda dele.

Lucas assentiu.

\- Mas eu não entendo. – Confessou Lucas. – O que a fez mentir desse jeito? O que eu posso ter feito de tão errado que fez a Brooke mentir sobre nosso filho, considerar um aborto, terminar comigo sem qualquer explicação, me considerar um cretino, um traidor, um interesseiro e me culpar pelo nosso fim?

Nathan suspirou.

\- Está na hora de você saber a verdade. – Decidiu Nathan. – Eu nunca soube por que a Brooke não te contou os motivos dela pra romper com você, não tenho certeza de que ela mesma saiba, é um assunto que a deixa muito confusa e ela não gosta de falar de você. Eu apenas respeitei a vontade dela de não te contar. Mas a verdade é que a Brooke terminou com você porque pensa que você nunca a amou. Ela acha que você só estava com ela pelo dinheiro dela, que queria roubar a fortuna dos Davis para os Scotts e que você tinha outra mulher.

\- Mas por que ela pensaria isso? – Confundiu-se Lucas.

\- Porque a mãe dela contratou um detetive pra seguir você e ele conseguiu provas de tudo isso. – Explicou Nathan. – Quero deixar bem claro que Haley e eu nunca acreditamos na veracidade daquelas provas, mas para Brooke são incontestáveis.

\- Por que nunca me contou isso antes? – Irritou-se Lucas.

\- Eu já disse. – Suspirou Nathan. – A Brooke me fez prometer que não contaria e eu só descobri depois de algum tempo de vocês terminarem, e assim como a história da falsa traição, no começo eu queria te contar, mas depois pareceu não fazer mais sentido contar, especialmente depois de você ficar com a Lindsey. – Nathan fez uma pausa pra respirar e prosseguiu: - Mas esse foi o motivo da Brooke terminar com você e mentir. Ela queria que você se sentisse como ela se sentiu. Por isso o considera um traidor cretino e interesseiro e considerou abortar o filho de vocês.

\- Mas eu ainda não entendo. – Frustrou-se Lucas. – Como esse detetive conseguiu essas provas se isso não é verdade?

\- Isso eu posso explicar. – Revelou Karen, entrando no quarto.

Lucas e Nathan a olharam surpresos se perguntando quando ela havia chegado ali.

\- Como você pode explicar isso, mãe? – Lucas perguntou.

Karen olhou para o chão, envergonhada e arrependida, depois suspirou e se aproximou do filho e do sobrinho.

\- Ela era uma Davis e você um Scott. – Ela começou. – É claro que isso era inaceitável. Eu não queria esse relacionamento, seus pais não queriam, Deb também não e os pais dela não queriam. Então fizemos a única coisa que podíamos, tornamos os inimigos aliados por um objetivo comum e nos juntamos para separar vocês. – Karen fez uma pausa para afugentar as lágrimas e depois continuou: - Achávamos que não demoraria muito para que vocês decidissem se casar, e pelo que vi ontem, estávamos mais certos do que imaginamos, e nós precisávamos impedir. Bolamos um plano que faria Brooke perder a confiança em você e acabar com tudo. Dan gravou uma conversa que teve com você, em que você, para provocar seu pai, dizia sarcasticamente que só estava com a Brooke para tomar a fortuna Davis para os Scotts. Logo depois disso você dizia que a amava, mas é claro que cortamos essa parte da gravação e claro que fora de contexto, realmente parece que você é um interesseiro. – Karen suspirou. – Depois contratamos uma garota que Dan disse a você, era alguém querendo fazer negócios e que você devia levá-la até a casa dela. Aquela garota te beijou na despedida e Deb e eu fotografamos tudo. Entregamos as falsas provas a um homem que contratamos para se passar por detetive. Victória entregou as provas a Brooke e a apresentou ao homem como o detetive contratado por ela mesma. O plano funcionou e Brooke terminou com você, foi ainda melhor do que o esperado. Ela inventou toda a história da falsa traição, o que fez com que você nem contestasse a decisão dela, como imaginamos que faria. Mas nós não contávamos com o fator gravidez. Quando soubemos do bebê, Keith e eu quisemos voltar atrás no plano, mas quando Victória disse que Brooke pretendia fazer um aborto, Dan e Deb apoiaram e disseram que seria o ideal. Keith e eu íamos te contar a verdade, mas quando resolvemos fazer isso, Victória disse que era tarde demais, que Brooke já tinha feito um aborto. Então nós achamos melhor não te contar, viver com a dúvida de que a criança era sua, doeria menos do que a certeza de que era. Quando Keith e eu vimos o que fizemos com você, nos arrependemos. Você estava destruído, infeliz e nunca mais foi feliz de novo. Brooke já tinha ido para Nova York, nós não podíamos fazer mais nada além de viver com o arrependimento e temos vivido com ele até hoje. Quando você conheceu a Lindsey, tivemos esperança de que você fosse feliz de novo, mas nunca foi igual. E quando eu vi você e a Brooke juntos de novo, soube que nunca tinha acabado.

Lucas e Nathan estavam completamente perplexos e Karen continuou:

\- Não pudemos fazer nada por você e a Brooke, mas o arrependimento pelo que tínhamos feito a você, nos impediu de aceitar a mesma proposta de Dan e Deb, quando Nathan e Haley ficaram juntos. Por sorte Jimmy e Lydia também eram muito mais conscientes do que Victória e Tedd e também não aceitaram a sociedade. Sobrou apenas para Dan e Deb a tarefa de separar Nathan e Haley e obviamente, sozinhos eles não alcançaram seu objetivo.

Lucas e Nathan estavam boquiabertos e olhavam para Karen com o choque evidente em seus olhos.

\- COMO VOCÊ PÔDE? – Lucas conseguiu dizer. – Eu podia esperar isso do meu pai, da Deb e dos Davis, mas não de você e o Keith.

\- Eu sei. – As lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Karen. – Nós estávamos cegos por este ódio irracional, originado de anos de ódio irracional, tudo por causa dessa maldita rixa de famílias. Mas nada justifica o que fizemos. Você amava a Brooke e ela amava você também. Ela é uma garota maravilhosa e qualquer outra mãe ficaria feliz em tê-la na família. – Ela respirou fundo para controlar o choro. – Eu errei, sei que errei, mas eu me arrependi, Lucas. Me arrependi de verdade, mas eu não podia fazer mais nada.

\- PODIA TER ME DITO A VERDADE. – Berrou Lucas.

\- No que isso ajudaria? – Chorou Karen. – A Brooke já tinha partido, já tinha feito o aborto e ela não acreditaria em você, de todo jeito. Lucas, eu sei que você a amava...

\- Eu AMO a Brooke. – Interrompeu Lucas.

\- Eu sei. – Assentiu Karen.

\- Ela nunca fez o aborto. – Confessou Lucas.

Karen olhou para ele desnorteada.

\- Ela levou a gravidez até o fim. – Contou Lucas. – Mas o bebê não sobreviveu. Foi uma gravidez muito difícil e um parto ainda mais difícil. Só que teria sido mais fácil se a Brooke tivesse ficado comigo, não acha? – Ele se aproximou da mãe. – Meu filho morreu por sua causa.

Karen se curvou e se abraçou, enquanto as lágrimas caiam ainda mais.

\- VOCÊ MATOU O SEU NETO! – Acusou Lucas.

\- Calma, Lucas. – Nathan puxou o irmão pelo braço para afastá-lo de Karen, com medo de que ele fizesse alguma besteira.

\- Nós ainda podemos contar a verdade a ela. – Sugeriu Karen. – Podemos consertar as coisas.

\- CONSERTAR? – Indignou-se Lucas. – Meu filho está morto e a Brooke nunca vai acreditar em nada do que você disser. Não há nada pra consertar.

\- Lucas, querido... – Karen se aproximou de Lucas com os braços estendidos, mas ele os empurrou bruscamente.

\- SAI. – Ele gritou.

\- Lucas. – Lamentou Karen.

– SAI DAQUI! – Lucas se alterou pra cima da mãe e Nathan o segurou. – SAI DO MEU QUARTO! EU NÃO QUERO VER VOCÊ! SAIA DAQUI, SAI.

\- Tia Karen, é melhor você sair agora. – Aconselhou Nathan.

Karen assentiu chorosa e saiu apressada do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

\- Calma, calma, calma, ela já foi. – Consolou Nathan.

Lucas respirava com dificuldade e Nathan ainda o segurava e lhe dava tapinhas no peito, tentando confortá-lo.

\- Tá tudo bem agora. – Nathan tentou confortar o irmão. – Ela já foi, Lucas, tá tudo bem agora.

Lucas ainda respirava com dificuldade e seus olhos estavam marejados. Nathan o sentou na cama e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Lucas chorou e Nathan passou o braço ao seu redor para segurá-lo.

**-O-**

Brooke voltou à fazenda desolada. Seus olhos estavam inchados, ela se abraçava sentindo frio e caminhava hesitante, com a respiração falha.

\- Ei, o que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou Haley se aproximando dela, ladeada por Peyton. – Perdeu a aula de dança.

Brooke respirou com dificuldade e olhou para as amigas com os olhos inchados e brilhando pelas lágrimas.

\- Brooke, o que foi? – Preocupou-se Haley.

\- O que aconteceu? – Peyton colocou a mão no ombro da amiga.

\- E...e...eu c...contei, contei a v...v...ver...verdade pro Lu...Lucas. – Gaguejou Brooke.

Haley e Peyton trocaram um olhar, surpresas.

\- E ele? – Perguntou Haley.

Brooke não conseguiu responder. Ela chorou ainda mais e se curvou para frente. Peyton a segurou para que ela não caísse e a abraçou.

\- Fica com ela. – Pediu Haley. – Eu vou falar com ele.

Peyton assentiu e Haley saiu.

Ela entrou na mansão e se dirigiu ao quarto de Lucas.

**-O-**

\- Mais calmo? – Perguntou Nathan.

Lucas assentiu.

\- É irônico. – Concluiu Nathan. – Nossos pais tiveram tanto trabalho e conseguiram fazer o impossível e te separar da Brooke, mas não conseguiram algo muito mais simples que era separar eu e a Haley. Só precisavam descobrir que eu dormi com a Taylor e contar pra ela.

\- O QUE? – Haley parou atordoada na porta do quarto de Lucas.

Lucas e Nathan olharam correndo para ela e prenderam a respiração.

\- Haley. – Foi tudo o que Nathan conseguiu dizer.

Haley balançou a cabeça e sentiu as lágrimas se aproximarem. Ela saiu do quarto correndo.

\- Haley. – Nathan chamou.

Ele e Lucas saíram do quarto correndo atrás dela.

Quando eles estavam no topo da escada, viram Haley já no final. Mas antes que ela pudesse sair da casa, Brooke e Peyton abriram a porta e entraram e Haley trombou com as duas. Nathan e Lucas aproveitaram a oportunidade e correram mais rápido. Nathan desceu as escadas feito um furacão e segurou Haley antes que ela pudesse sair.

\- Haley, eu juro que eu posso explicar tudo a você. – Nathan a virou para encará-lo e a segurou para que ela não fugisse.

\- EXPLICAR COMO VOCÊ FOI CAPAZ DE DORMIR COM A MINHA IRMÃ? – Ela soltou seus braços das mãos dele.

Brooke e Peyton arregalaram os olhos, surpresas.

\- Não foi como você tá pensando. – Explicou Nathan. – Foi antes da gente ficar juntos.

\- Nathan, eu aceitei que você teve outras mulheres antes de mim, eu até lidei BEM com isso. – Lembrou Haley. – Mas a minha irmã? Como você pôde?

Nathan suspirou.

Jake abriu a porta e entrou junto de Karen, Keith, Dan, Deb, Skills, Mouth, Lindsey, Millicent, Rachel, Royal, May, Vivian, Quinn, Clay, Victória, Tedd, Lydia, Jimmy, os irmãos de Haley, Dylan, Kevin e Hector, Cooper, Jonathan Lee, Annabelle, Trevor, Logan Duff, o cunhado de Haley, Krista James, a tia dela, Patty James, sua prima, Max James, seu primo e Taylor.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Jake.

\- Estamos ouvindo os gritos lá de fora. – Comentou Quinn.

Todos se amontoaram ao redor do grupo e Haley se irritou ainda mais, enquanto Nathan se constrangeu.

\- Vai, Nathan, EXPLICA. – Exigiu Haley.

\- Eu perdi minha virgindade com ela. – Ele suspirou.

Haley quase caiu para trás, mas foi amparada por Brooke e Peyton que se prostraram atrás dela.

Taylor arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta, do que se tratava a discussão.

\- Foi antes da gente ficar junto. – Retomou Nathan.

\- MAS EU JÁ ESTAVA APAIXONADA POR VOCÊ. – Discutiu Haley.

\- EU TAMBÉM JÁ TAVA APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ. – Rebateu Nathan. – Mas VOCÊ não quis ficar comigo. Eu queria ficar com você, mas você não quis.

\- E a solução que você encontrou foi ficar com A MINHA IRMÃ? – Retorquiu Haley.

Todos, com exceção de Taylor, Lucas, Jake, Brooke e Peyton, arregalaram os olhos chocados.

\- O que? – Chocaram-se Dylan, Hector, Kevin e Quinn.

\- Taylor. – Repreendeu Vivian.

\- O que te faz pensar que fui eu? – Ofendeu-se Taylor.

\- Ah, por favor. – Quinn riu sarcasticamente. – Nossos pais não deram à luz nenhuma outra vagabunda.

Taylor abriu a boca para responder, mas foi impedida por Haley:

\- Exatamente.

Haley estapeou o rosto da irmã com o máximo de força que conseguiu. Taylor colocou a mão no rosto e olhou para Haley surpresa.

\- Como você pôde? – Haley perguntou entre dentes.

\- Não foi nada demais. – Taylor deu de ombros. – Foi só sexo.

\- Pra você foi só sexo, pra mim foi TRAIÇÃO. – Lamentou Haley.

\- Vocês nem estavam juntos. – Lembrou Taylor.

\- MAS VOCÊ SABIA QUE EU ESTAVA APAIXONADA POR ELE. – Alterou-se Haley. – E VOCÊ TRANSOU COM ELE MESMO ASSIM.

\- Quem diria que havia uma outra James louca o bastante para se envolver com um Scott. – Comentou Krista.

\- Louca, não, vadia. – Corrigiu Quinn. – O que a Haley fez foi loucura, o que a Taylor fez foi canalhice.

\- Cala a boca, Quinn. – Mandou Taylor. – Ninguém pediu sua opinião.

\- Mas eu vou expressá-la mesmo assim. – Quinn usou um tom de superioridade. – Já que você se achou no direito de dormir com o namorado da minha irmã caçula, eu me acho no direito de ficar do lado dela e dizer o que penso de você.

\- Você só está brava, porque ainda não superou o meu flerte inocente com o Clay. – Provocou Taylor.

\- Eu já estava CASADA com ele. – Latiu Quinn.

\- Isso foi há anos. – Desdenhou Taylor. – E nem aconteceu nada.

\- Porque o Clay não quis. – Ralhou Quinn.

\- CALEM A BOCA! – Berrou Haley.

\- Você. – Ela voltou-se para Taylor. – Você é uma criatura vil e asquerosa e eu não acredito que seja minha irmã. E você. – Ela voltou para perto de Nathan. – Não acredito que fez isso comigo.

\- Haley, eu sinto muito, de verdade. – Desculpou-se Nathan. – Foi só uma vez, e eu me arrependi assim que aconteceu, eu já amava você. Eu era jovem estava chateado, eu era inconsequente. Não significou nada pra mim. Eu amo VOCÊ.

\- NÃO SIGNIFICOU NADA? – Exaltou-se ela. – FOI A SUA PRIMEIRA VEZ.

\- E você vai ser a última. – Garantiu Nathan. – Isso pra mim significa muito mais.

\- Podia ter sido com qualquer uma, Nathan. – Haley chorou. – Mas não com ela.

\- Eu sei. – Afirmou Nathan. – Mas aconteceu, eu não podia ter feito mais nada.

\- PODIA TER ME CONTADO. – Sugeriu Haley.

\- Se eu tivesse te contado na época, você jamais teria ficado comigo. – Defendeu-se Nathan. – E eu não contei depois, porque sabia que perderia você e isso eu não poderia suportar.

\- Tem razão. – Concordou Haley.

\- Sobre o que? – Confundiu-se Nathan.

\- Sobre me perder. – Esclareceu ela.

Nathan prendeu a respiração e Haley tirou seu anel de noivado. Ela pegou a mão de Nathan e colocou o anel nela.

\- Não vai mais ter casamento. – Anunciou ela.

\- Haley... – Suplicou ele.

Mas ela se virou para os familiares.

\- Eu tô cansada de você. – Ela apontou para Taylor. – De você. – apontou para a mãe. – De você. – Apontou para o pai. – De você, de você, de você, de você, de você, de você, de você, de você, de você, de você, ah, muito cansada de você. – Apontou para Dylan, Hector, Kevin, Vivian, Quinn, Tedd, Victória, Dan, Royal, May e Deb, respectivamente. – De você. – Ela apontou para Brooke.

Brooke a olhou assustada e confusa.

\- De você, não. – Redimiu-se Haley. – Desculpa.

Brooke assentiu e Haley voltou-se para Nathan.

\- Mas especialmente, eu estou cansada de VOCÊ. – Ela apontou para ele. – Estou cansada de TODOS VOCÊS e de TUDO ISSO. – Ela respirou fundo. – Tanto ódio, tanta desaprovação e as únicas pessoas que realmente apoiam meu casamento ficam ocupadas demais, fingindo que se odeiam, escondendo o amor que sentem um pelo outro.

Brooke e Lucas se entreolharam.

\- Quer saber? – Continuou Haley. – A Brooke e o Lucas é que estavam certos. Não dá pra ter um relacionamento entre estas três famílias, ninguém pode sobreviver a isso. – Haley começou a chorar de novo. – E eu estou _tão_ cansada. Acabou, Nathan. Esse casamento não pode acontecer.

Ela secou as lágrimas, passou entre Brooke e Peyton, abriu a porta e saiu da casa.

\- HALEY. – Chamou Nathan.

Ele fez menção de ir atrás dela, quando ouviu Dan rir.

\- Quem diria? – Dan sorriu. – Eu tive tanto trabalho pra impedir esse casamento e no fim foi tão fácil que eu não precisei mexer um dedo.

\- Cala a boca. – Ordenou Lucas com rancor na voz.

\- Você não tem coração? – Questionou Karen. – Não vê que seu filho está sofrendo.

\- Mas ele não se importa. – Adivinhou Nathan. – Queria estragar meu casamento como estragou o do Lucas e não liga se os dois únicos filhos dele passarem o resto da vida infelizes, desde que ele consiga o que quer.

\- Pelo menos eu me livrei dela. – Dan deu de ombros.

\- Não se livrou não. – Discordou Nathan.

Então ele passou entre Brooke e Peyton e correu atrás de Haley.

Deb respirou fundo com pesar, sofrendo pela dor do filho.

Brooke e Peyton se entreolharam e depois olharam para Lucas.

\- Você não devia ir atrás dela? – Lindsey perguntou a Brooke.

\- Só se o Nathan não conseguir falar com ela. – Respondeu Brooke.

Um silêncio pesado se instalou no ambiente.

O silêncio durou o que pareceu uma eternidade, até que Quinn se exaltou:

\- A culpa é toda sua.

\- Cala a boca, Quinn. – Reclamou Taylor.

\- Ela tem razão. – Interveio Dylan.

\- É. – Concordou Hector. – Como você pôde? Quer dizer, tudo bem que o Nathan é um Scott, e nenhum de nós é grande fã dele. Mas ele é o noivo da nossa irmã e ela o ama, Taylor.

\- Mesmo que eles não estivessem juntos quando você ficou com ele, você sabia o que a Haley sentia por ele. – Julgou Kevin. – Como você pôde?

\- Como foi capaz, Taylor? – Reforçou Vivian.

\- O que podia se esperar de alguém dessa laia? – Victória revirou os olhos.

\- Cala a boca, Victória. – Mandou Brooke. – Você não está em posição de julgar ninguém, não é nenhum exemplo de caráter. E isso não é da sua conta, deixe a família deles resolver.

\- Na verdade, não é da conta de ninguém. – Corrigiu Taylor.

Ela tentou sair da sala e deixar os outros para trás, mas foi impedida por sua mãe que a segurou pelo braço.

Taylor se virou para ela e Lydia lhe deu o maior tapa que a filha já recebeu na vida.

\- Eu nem preciso dizer o quanto estamos decepcionados, Taylor. – Repreendeu Jimmy.

\- Sua própria irmã. – Observou Lydia. – Como foi capaz, Taylor? Não foi essa a educação que te demos.

\- QUEM SÃO VOCÊS PRA ME JULGAR? – Gritou Taylor. – Vocês estavam atormentando ela pra acabar com o casamento. Eu nem fiz nada pra impedir essa loucura.

\- Nós nunca fizemos nada para magoar a Haley intencionalmente como você fez. – Defendeu-se Jimmy.

\- E nunca fizemos nada pelas costas dela. – Lembrou Lydia. – Você fez de propósito para atingir sua irmã. Você nunca suportou ver a felicidade de suas irmãs.

\- E como ela pode ser feliz entrando pra família Scott? – Indagou Taylor.

\- Nós concordamos que não é a melhor ideia que a Haley já teve. – Admitiu Jimmy. – Mas você não fez o que fez para proteger sua irmã, fez apenas para machucá-la e acabar com sua felicidade. Acho que ela nunca vai poder te perdoar por isso e não tenho certeza de que sua mãe e eu algum dia poderemos.

Taylor assentiu irritada e saiu da casa.

Jimmy e Lydia suspiraram e Jimmy pressionou as pálpebras.

Nathan entrou na casa e voltou-se imediatamente para Brooke.

\- Eu não encontro ela em lugar nenhum. – Desesperou-se ele. – Acho que ela pegou um de seus cavalos.

\- Tá legal. – Assentiu Brooke. – Vai pro seu quarto, descansa e esfria um pouco a cabeça, eu vou procurar por ela. Lucas, leva ele.

Lucas assentiu e puxou o irmão.

\- Vem comigo. – Brooke chamou Peyton.

\- Nós vamos também. – Anunciou Jimmy.

\- Não. – Discordou Brooke. – Vocês são as últimas pessoas que ela vai querer ver agora.

\- Ela tem razão. – Suspirou Lydia. – Só traga-a de volta.

Brooke assentiu.

\- Jake, Millicent, Rachel, Skills, Mouth, vamos. – Chamou ela.

Todos assentiram e a seguiram.

Eles saíram da casa e se separaram para procurar Haley.

Brooke e Peyton foram até o estábulo e checaram os cavalos.

\- Nathan tem razão. – Observou Brooke. – Está faltando um dos cavalos. Vamos ver se o Chase viu pra onde ela foi.

Peyton assentiu e elas seguiram até a casa de Chase na propriedade da Ravens.

\- Chase. – Brooke bateu na porta.

Chase abriu a porta vestindo uma camiseta.

\- Brooke? – Estranhou ele.

\- Chase, você viu a Haley? – Brooke perguntou em desespero.

\- A Haley? – Confundiu-se Chase. – Não, eu não a vi. Por quê?

Brooke suspirou.

\- A Haley fugiu. – Explicou Peyton.

\- Querem ajuda para procurá-la? – Ele ofereceu.

\- Por favor. – Pediu Peyton.

Os três saíram e começaram a procurar pela propriedade, mas não acharam qualquer sinal de Haley.

\- Ela deve estar no lago. – Brooke sussurrou para Peyton.

Peyton assentiu e disse a Chase:

\- Vamos nos separar. Você vai por ali e nós vamos por aqui.

\- Tudo bem. – Concordou ele.

Eles se separaram e Peyton e Brooke voltaram para o estábulo para pegar um cavalo.

\- Brooke. – Lucas chamou entrando no estábulo. – Algum sinal dela?

\- Não. – Brooke suspirou. – Já procuramos por toda a Ravens e nada. Achamos que ela pode estar no lago, vamos até lá checar.

\- Eu vou com vocês. – Ele disse, indo em direção a um cavalo.

\- E como está o Nathan? – Questionou Brooke.

\- Desesperado. – Confessou Lucas.

Brooke suspirou e os dois montaram os cavalos e ajudaram Peyton a subir no de Brooke.

**-X-**

\- Não acredito que ela não estava no lago. – Reclamou Brooke, enquanto os três voltavam para a mansão.

\- Vamos entrar, talvez ela já tenha voltado. – Aconselhou Lucas.

\- Conhecendo a Haley como eu conheço, acho muito difícil. – Confessou Brooke.

\- Se ela não estiver lá dentro, vou procurá-la na Tric. – Avisou Lucas.

\- Também não acho que ela estará lá. – Brooke deu de ombros.

\- Lucas. – Deb respirou aliviada. – O Nathan está com você?

\- Não. – Confundiu-se Lucas. – Eu deixei ele no quarto.

\- Ele não está na mansão. – Garantiu Deb. – Já olhamos em todos os lugares.

\- Ótimo. – Suspirou Lucas. – Temos um casamento amanhã e dois noivos sumidos.

\- E o que faremos? – Desesperou-se Peyton.

Brooke e Lucas se entreolharam.

\- Continuamos procurando. – Concluiu ele.

Os três suspiraram e seguiram em sua busca.

* * *

E todos os grandes segredos foram revelados.

E agora esse sumiço do Nathan e a Haley. :P

O que estão achando?

Estamos chegando ao fim, o próximo capítulo será o último. E o que acontecerá aos nossos queridos casais? Nathan e Haley sobreviverão ao casamento e a grande revelação de Nathan? Brooke e Lucas serão capazes de superar suas divergências?

Só ficando ligado no último capítulo semana que vem pra saber.

And this chapter it's dedicated to **dianehermans**, my most faithful reader. You know I just update this chapter 'cause you ask.

Beijos e reviews. :*


	7. O Casamento

**Casamento à Texana**

**O Casamento**

Brooke passou a mão no cabelo e avaliou seu reflexo. Ela chegou perto do espelho para olhar as olheiras. Ela tinha conseguido esconder bem com a maquiagem, mas tinha receio de que durante a luz do dia sua farra noturna ficasse visível. Ela estava pronta para o casamento, a maquiagem feita, o cabelo penteado e usava o vestido bordô de madrinha.

Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Millicent, Mouth, Rachel, Skills e Chase passaram à noite toda procurando por Nathan e Haley, mas não conseguiram encontrá-los em lugar nenhum.

Houve um bater na porta e Brooke se levantou para abri-la. Ela se deparou com Lucas do lado de fora do quarto, usando seu smoking de padrinho.

\- Algum sucesso? – Perguntou ela.

\- Nada. – Ele entrou no quarto. – Eu procurei em TODA Tree Hill, o Skills procurou na Petróleo Scott, a Rachel na Petróleo Davis e o Mouth e a Millicent na Petróleo James, reviramos todos os lugares, mas eles não estavam em lugar nenhum.

\- É. – Concordou Brooke. – Eu vasculhei cada canto desta fazenda, voltei no lago, o Chase passou o pente fino na Tric e o Jake e a Peyton olharam em todos os bares da cidade. Eles não estão em lugar nenhum, simplesmente evaporaram.

Lucas suspirou.

\- O que faremos? – Questionou Brooke.

\- Acho que só nos resta esperar. – Imaginou Lucas.

Brooke gemeu e sentou-se na cama.

\- A Lindsey tem razão. – Admitiu ela. – Eu devia ter ido atrás dela.

Lucas suspirou e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama.

\- Não, você fez bem, eles precisavam conversar. – Ele deu de ombros.

\- Eu sou a pior dama de honra da história. – Lamentou Brooke.

\- Nesse caso, eu sou o pior Best man que existe. – Brincou ele.

Ela conseguiu rir e ele a acompanhou, mas o riso morreu e Brooke secou uma lágrima que ameaçava escapar.

\- Vai dar tudo certo. – Garantiu Lucas.

\- Como você sabe? – Desconfiou ela.

\- Porque conheço Nathan e Haley. – Respondeu ele. – E confio no amor dos dois.

Brooke assentiu com os olhos marejados. Lucas passou o braço ao redor dela e a puxou para si. Ela pousou a cabeça no ombro dele e respirou fundo, sentindo o familiar perfume dele. O conforto de estar nos braços de Lucas afastou qualquer vontade que Brooke tinha de chorar.

Ela se acomodou melhor e ele olhou para ela com curiosidade, depois descansou sua cabeça na dela.

\- O que faremos se eles não voltarem a tempo pro casamento? – Indagou ela.

\- Devolvemos os presentes. – Zombou ele.

Ela riu.

Os dois se silenciaram e Lucas acariciou o braço dela. Brooke levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

\- Sobre o Lucas... – Ela começou.

Lucas a soltou e se levantou.

\- É melhor eu ir procurar a Lindsey. – Interrompeu ele.

\- Você não quer falar sobre isso. – Adivinhou Brooke. – Tudo bem, eu entendo. Só queria que soubesse que eu sinto muito de verdade.

Lucas a encarou por um minuto e depois saiu do quarto.

Brooke respirou fundo quando a porta bateu no batente e apertou a borda do colchão com as unhas.

**-O-**

Haley estava sentada na areia, olhando para o horizonte.

Seus olhos estavam inchados e molhados e ela abraçava seus joelhos. Seu olhar estava fixo no ponto onde o céu encontrava o lago.

\- Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você apareceria por aqui. – Disse Nathan, parado atrás dela.

Ela respirou fundo, mas não deu qualquer outro indício de ter ouvido o que ele disse.

Ele suspirou e caminhou até ela.

\- Onde você estava antes de vir pra cá? – Questionou Nathan.

\- Por aí. – Haley respondeu secamente.

\- Vim aqui umas cinco vezes atrás de você. – Ele forçou um sorriso.

Haley continuou sem responder, então ele olhou para o lago e se sentou ao lado dela.

\- Posso ficar sentado, olhando o horizonte aqui com você? – Pediu ele.

\- Este território é neutro. – Lembrou ela com frieza. – Faça o que quiser.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos, olhando para o horizonte. Então Nathan tentou começar seu discurso:

\- Haley, eu sei que devia ter te contado da Taylor, eu sinto muito, eu...

Haley se levantou e começou a se afastar dele.

\- Haley. – Ele se levantou e foi atrás dela. – Haley, pelo menos me deixa explicar. – Ele a puxou pelo braço, a forçando a encará-lo.

\- Eu não quero explicações, Nathan. – Lamentou ela.

Ela não gritava mais. Quase toda a sua raiva tinha se dissipado e restou apenas a mágoa.

\- O que você fez comigo foi desleal. – Ela repreendeu tristemente. – Mesmo que ainda não estivéssemos juntos, nós já tínhamos uma relação, uma história, nós éramos amigos. E me dói MUITO saber que minha irmã faz parte da nossa história.

Nathan suspirou, mas se sentiu um pouco aliviado por Haley se referir a história deles como se não tivesse chegado ao fim.

\- Eu sei. – Ele admitiu calmamente. – Mas você me rejeitou várias vezes, Haley. Eu não podia te esperar para sempre. O que você queria que eu fizesse?

\- Que tivesse dormido com a Rachel. – Ela se alterou um pouco. – Com a Gigi, com a Alex, a Erica, a Carrie, SUA MÃE. Qualquer uma, Nathan, menos a minha irmã. Ainda mais a Taylor, você sabe que eu sempre tive problemas com ela. Imagino o quanto ela não riu de mim todo esse tempo.

\- Ei. – Nathan segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos. – Ela não tem motivos pra rir de você, porque foi VOCÊ que eu escolhi. Você foi a única com quem eu quis, com quem eu QUERO passar o resto da minha vida.

Haley suspirou e Nathan a soltou.

\- Eu sei que magoei você. – Ele assumiu. – Mas você tem que acreditar em mim, quando eu digo que essa nunca foi a minha intenção. Eu sei que não devia ter feito o que fiz, acredite em mim, eu me arrependo mortalmente daquela noite e se pudesse fazer as coisas diferentes, eu faria. Também sei que devia ter te contado quando aconteceu, mas eu não queria te perder, Haley. Eu tive medo que você me deixasse assim que ouvisse a história.

Haley respirou fundo e olhou para o lago.

\- Haley, me perdoa, por favor. – Suplicou Nathan. – Eu amo você.

Haley olhou para ele considerando a ideia e encontrou seus olhos suplicantes e expressão desesperada.

\- Me perdoa. – Ele murmurou.

Ela assentiu.

\- Eu perdoo. – Ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Nathan respirou aliviado e a abraçou.

\- Eu te amo. – Ele sussurrou com a cabeça enterrada no pescoço dela.

\- Eu também te amo. – Ela respondeu, se separando dele.

Ela segurou o rosto dele entre as suas mãos, o acariciou e sorriu.

\- Casa comigo. – Ele propôs.

Ela riu.

\- Eu caso. – Ela assentiu.

Ele sorriu e a beijou.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Brooke segurou a saia de seu vestido para descer as escadas e quando chegou ao fim, ouviu a voz de sua mãe. Ela não conseguia ouvir o que Victória dizia, mas ela parecia estar exaltada, então Brooke achou melhor verificar se estava tudo bem.

Brooke caminhou até o escritório e antes de bater na porta, por uma fresta aberta, ela pode ver a mãe e Dan discutindo e ouviu Victória dizer:

\- Eu não quero saber, Scott. Só afaste o SEU filho da MINHA filha.

\- Fique calma, Victória. – Acalmou Dan. – Eles não estão mais juntos, o Lucas está noivo da Lindsey.

\- Isso não importa. – Ralhou Victória. – Eu não sei se você notou, mas desde que eles se reencontraram, não se desgrudam mais. O Lucas já sabe a verdade sobre a separação deles e sobre o bebê. Não podemos arriscar perder tudo. EU não quero arriscar perder tudo. – Victória respirou fundo e continuou: - Não vou colocar tudo a perder, depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive.

\- Depois de todo o trabalho que VOCÊ teve? – Ofendeu-se Dan. – Depois de todo o trabalho que NÓS tivemos, todos nós, Deb, Tedd, Karen, Keith, você e eu.

\- É, que seja. – Desdenhou Victória. – Mas custou uma fortuna pagar aqueles atores pra se passarem por detetive e amante do Lucas e não foi nada fácil forjar aquelas provas. Não podemos deixá-los reatar.

\- COMO É QUE É? – Brooke escancarou a porta.

Dan e Victória arregalaram os olhos ao avistar Brooke.

\- Você mentiu pra mim? – Acusou Brooke. – Todas aquelas provas e eram todas falsas?

\- Brooke, fique calma. – Pediu Victória. – Juro que há uma explicação...

\- EXPLICAÇÃO? – Interrompeu Brooke. – Como você pensa em explicar que arruinou a felicidade da sua única filha?

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Brooke, você tinha dezoito anos. – Lembrou Victória, revirando os olhos. – Não seja tão dramática. Não é como se eu tivesse tirado você do GRANDE amor da sua vida, do único que você poderia amar e o único que poderia te fazer feliz e blá, blá, blá.

\- MAS TIROU. – Garantiu Brooke. – Eu amava o Lucas, EU AMO O LUCAS. Ele me pediu em casamento e eu disse não. – Brooke bufou. – Eu poderia ter sido feliz, mas eu não fui, sabia disso? Eu nunca mais fui feliz de novo desde que o Lucas e eu nos separamos e a culpa é toda sua.

Victória suspirou entediada.

\- Você nem se importa. – Notou Brooke. – Eu sou completamente infeliz e a culpa é toda sua, mas você nem liga. – Brooke segurou suas lágrimas, não iria chorar na frente de Dan e Victória. – Você é um monstro, Victória, vocês dois são. VOCÊ ARRUINOU A MINHA VIDA. Eu nunca mais quero ver você.

Brooke saiu do escritório e Dan e Victória a seguiram.

\- Brooke. – Chamou Victória. – Brooke volte aqui. Ele é um Scott, o que você queria que eu fizesse.

Brooke andava a passos largos, o mais largos que o vestido permitia. Ela chegou à sala de estar repleta de convidados, entre eles, seu pai, Lucas, Karen e Lindsey.

Assim que Brooke colocou o pé na sala, Victória gritou:

\- BROOKE PENÉLOPE DAVIS, NÃO OUSE DAR AS COSTAS PRA MIM.

Todos os convidados olharam para elas. Lucas estava em um canto conversando com a mãe e a noiva e os três olharam assustados para a cena que se formava.

Brooke virou-se feito um furacão para a mãe e despejou todo o seu ódio em cima dela:

\- ESSE É O GRANDE PROBLEMA COMIGO, ESSE _MALDITO_ NOME. – Ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar: - Eu não tenho um nome, eu tenho uma maldição. Eu faria qualquer coisa, QUALQUER COISA pra não ter nascido uma Davis.

\- Brooke, querida. – Tedd se aproximou e segurou o braço dela.

\- TIRA A MÃO DE MIM. – Brooke se desvencilhou dele. – Vocês dois, aliás, vocês todos, vocês são criaturas vis e cruéis, são uns monstros. Que gente horrível faz isso com os próprios filhos? Me diz, QUEM sacrifica assim a felicidade da única filha só porque não gosta do sobrenome do namorado dela. E tudo isso por causa de uma rixa RIDÍCULA E IDIOTA, e uma guerra que nem é de vocês.

\- Querida, nós podemos explicar tudo. – Garantiu Tedd. – Se ao menos nos deixar falar.

\- Eu vou voltar pra Nova York. – Brooke continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida. – Vou casar com o primeiro idiota que aparecer só pra me livrar desse nome maldito e nunca mais vou colocar meus pés aqui e se vocês aparecerem em Nova York, vou fechar a porta na cara de vocês. – Ela se aproximou dos pais pra dizer: - Decorem bem este rosto, porque é a última vez que vocês vão vê-lo.

Tedd e Victória suspiraram e se entreolharam.

\- Eu odeio vocês. – Cuspiu Brooke entre dentes.

Ela se virou. Assim que fez isso seu olhar encontrou o de Lucas. Ele ainda mantinha a expressão ressentida quando olhava para ela e Brooke não soube bem o que queria fazer.

Lucas suspirou e revirou os olhos, afastando qualquer pensamento de Brooke, depois voltou-se para a mãe e Lindsey.

Quando Lucas deu as costas a Brooke, ela teve certeza do que queria fazer.

\- Lucas. – Ela caminhou até ele com passos firmes e confiantes.

Lucas bufou e se virou hesitante.

Brooke o alcançou assim que ele se virou. Ela o puxou pela nuca e o beijou.

Todos os convidados se chocaram e Lindsey abriu a boca, indignada.

Lucas se surpreendeu, mas fechou os olhos, colocou uma mão na cintura de Brooke, a outra na nuca, a puxou para mais perto e se entregou ao beijo.

Foi um beijo quente e apaixonado que deixou vários dos convidados com água na boca. Quando eles ficaram sem fôlego, se separaram e Brooke pousou as duas mãos no pescoço de Lucas.

\- Me desculpa. – Lamentou ela. – A culpa foi toda minha, eu devia ter confiado em você. A culpa foi minha, me perdoa.

Lucas se afastou um pouco de Brooke, deixando os braços dela caírem do lado do corpo. Ele respirou com dificuldade e a avaliou. Lucas estava prestes a responder, quando sentiu seu celular vibrar. Ele ia ignorar, mas neste momento o celular de Brooke também começou a tocar e os dois começaram a apalpar os próprios corpos em busca dos aparelhos. Eles finalmente encontraram juntos os celulares e retomaram o contato visual, então juntos atenderam o telefone e sem tirar os olhos um do outro disseram:

\- Alô. É. Aham. Tá. Tá. Tá legal. Tá bom, já estou indo pra aí. Tá. Tchau.

Eles desligaram os celulares juntos e em nenhum momento, desviaram seus olhares um do outro.

Mas antes que pudessem dar qualquer resposta um ao outro, Jake desceu as escadas cantarolando e abotoando os botões da camisa amarrotada e mal colocada nas calças.

Brooke e Lucas olharam para ele e Lucas o chamou.

Ele foi em direção aos dois com um sorriso estampado na cara.

\- Cadê a Peyton? – Questionou Brooke.

\- Por que você acha que eu sei onde ela está? – Desconversou Jake.

\- Sua braguilha tá aberta. – Comentou Brooke.

Jake se virou rapidamente e levantou o zíper da calça, depois se voltou encabulado para Brooke e disse:

\- Ela tá no quarto dela.

Brooke assentiu e correu escada acima.

\- Vem. – Chamou Lucas.

E os dois saíram da casa, ignorando os outros convidados.

**-X-**

Brooke e Lucas e Peyton e Jake correram, cada casal de mãos dadas, até a carruagem.

Jake ajudou Peyton a subir na parte de trás da carruagem, onde iam os passageiros e depois subiu atrás. Lucas ajudou Brooke a subir na parte da frente, onde ia o cocheiro, depois guardou as coisas dentro da carruagem.

\- Você guia ou eu guio? – Lucas perguntou à Brooke.

\- Eu guio. – Respondeu ela, pegando as rédeas. – Vai buscar dois cavalos selados pra volta.

\- Tá legal. – Concordou Lucas.

Ele correu em direção aos estábulos e Brooke se acomodou melhor no assento, olhando para os seis cavalos à sua frente.

\- Você sabe guiar uma carruagem? – Preocupou-se Peyton inclinando-se para frente.

\- Sei guiar um cavalo. – Brooke disse, como se isso respondesse a pergunta.

Peyton assentiu e engoliu em seco, voltando para seu lugar. Jake segurou a mão dela e a apertou de leve, a confortando. Peyton forçou um sorriso e colocou sua outra mão sobre a de Jake.

Brooke arrumou as rédeas e se certificou de que todas estavam bem presas a todos os cavalos, depois respirou fundo e se preparou.

Lucas apareceu, montado em Tempestade e puxando as rédeas de outro cavalo. Ele assentiu para Brooke e ela respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Ela bateu as rédeas e os seis cavalos começaram a correr. Peyton e Jake caíram no chão da carruagem e Brooke se inclinou para o lado, mas conseguiu se segurar. Logo ela pegou o jeito da coisa e os quatro saíram.

**-X-**

Eles chegaram ao lago e encontraram Nathan e Haley na companhia do padre.

O casal sorriu para os amigos que assim que pararam os cavalos correram para eles.

\- Você trouxe? – Haley perguntou empolgada.

\- Eu trouxe tudo. – Brooke sorriu.

\- Ótimo. – Haley vibrou.

\- Vem. – Lucas puxou Nathan. – Você se arruma lá embaixo.

Lucas, Nathan, Jake e o padre desceram para o lago. Brooke, Haley e Peyton deram gritinhos de emoção, alguns pulinhos e se abraçaram.

As garotas puxaram Haley para a carruagem e a ajudaram a se arrumar.

Quando Haley já estava pronta, com o vestido de noiva, sapatos, maquiagem feita e cabelos penteados, véu colocado, Brooke e Peyton desceram para o lago.

Elas viram Lucas ajeitando a gravata de Nathan que estava claramente nervoso, e Jake rindo da situação, enquanto o padre estava parado no píer, um pouco desconfortável.

Elas riram ao ver a cena. Nathan as ouviu e olhou para elas.

\- Ela tá pronta? – Ele perguntou com urgência. – Ela não fugiu, né?

\- Não. – Brooke riu. – Já estamos prontos pra começar.

\- Ótimo. – Nathan respirou aliviado.

\- Ai, vamos tirar uma foto. – Anunciou Brooke, pegando a câmera.

\- AGORA? – Assustou-se Nathan. – Isso é mesmo necessário? Não podemos esperar até depois do casamento? A Haley ainda pode desistir.

Peyton riu e parou ao lado de Brooke, posando para uma selfie com a amiga.

\- Não se preocupe, Nathan, a Haley não vai fugir. – Peyton caçoou do noivo ansioso.

Lucas riu e Peyton o puxou para o lado de Brooke, depois arrancou a câmera da mão da amiga.

\- Sorriam. – Peyton mandou.

Brooke e Lucas ficaram constrangidos, mas se aproximaram e ele colocou a mão na cintura dela, enquanto os dois sorriam para a foto.

Peyton sorriu e jogou a câmera de volta para Brooke, depois correu para o Lado de Jake. Ao contrário de Brooke e Lucas, os dois ficaram muito a vontade. Ele abraçou a cintura dela e ela colocou a mão no peito dele. Eles sorriram e Brooke tirou a foto.

\- Nathan, sorria. – Brooke apontou a câmera para Nathan.

Ele fez careta e Brooke bateu a foto rindo.

\- Tá, agora podemos começar a cerimônia. – Avisou Brooke. – Cadê a música?

\- Ali. – Respondeu Lucas.

Lucas colocou o rádio no coreto do fundo do píer e então assentiu para os outros.

O padre tomou sua posição, ligou a música e todos começaram a entrar.

Brooke foi a primeira e registrou tudo em fotografia. Logo depois foi a vez de Lucas, depois Peyton, Jake e então Nathan. Quando todos já estavam em suas posições, Brooke trocou a música no rádio e a Marcha Nupcial começou a tocar. Foi a deixa de Haley.

Ela desceu até o lago e atravessou o píer até parar ao lado de Nathan.

Ele abriu o maior e mais luminoso sorriso que já tinha aberto e ela devolveu o sorriso.

Ela entregou o buquê a Brooke que o entregou a Peyton, para que pudesse tirar as fotografias.

A cerimônia foi simples e emocionante.

E quando o padre finalmente disse:

\- Já pode beijar a noiva.

Nathan sorriu e beijou Haley apaixonadamente, enquanto os outros gritavam, vibravam, aplaudiam, ovacionavam e comemoravam de todo jeito.

Brooke tirou várias fotos do beijo e depois jogou a câmera para Lucas, para que houvessem fotos do beijo, de todos os ângulos.

Nathan e Haley se soltaram e todos riram. Brooke ligou a música de novo e todos atravessaram o píer ordenadamente, sendo Jake e Peyton os primeiros, seguidos por Brooke e Lucas e por fim Nathan e Haley.

Quando Nathan e Haley atravessaram o píer seus amigos jogaram arroz neles e eles riram.

Lucas abraçou Nathan para cumprimentá-lo e Brooke abraçou Haley.

\- Parabéns, Hales. – Ela parabenizou emocionada. – Foi uma cerimônia linda e eu sei que vocês serão muito felizes.

\- Obrigada. – Haley respondeu secando as lágrimas, ainda abraçada a amiga. – Eu não teria chegado até aqui sem você.

\- Own. – Brooke apertou o abraço e as duas sorriram e choraram.

Nathan abraçou Jake e Peyton e esperou as duas se soltarem para abraçar Brooke.

Elas se soltaram, sorriram e depois se abraçaram de novo.

Os outros riram. Então elas finalmente se soltaram e Nathan abraçou Brooke, enquanto os outros abraçaram Haley.

Então Peyton segurou a mão de Jake e eles caminharam para longe dos outros.

\- Então... – Começou Jake. – eu estava pensando, amanhã a gente volta pra Nova York.

\- É. – Concordou Peyton.

\- E eu fiquei imaginando se eu podia levar você pra jantar qualquer dia. – Convidou ele.

Peyton tentou disfarçar o sorriso.

\- Acho que não tem problema se eu não tiver nada programado. – Ela se fez de difícil.

\- Que tal na sexta? – Sugeriu ele.

\- Pra sua sorte, eu não tenho nada na agenda pra este dia. – Ela respondeu.

Ele sorriu e ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijou.

**-O-**

Nathan e Haley foram falar com o padre e Lucas e Brooke ficaram sozinhos.

Eles se olharam e disseram mais com aquele olhar do que tinham dito a semana toda com palavras.

\- Então, o que foi aquele beijo? – Lucas começou.

\- Eu amo você, Lucas. – Brooke suspirou.

Ele a avaliou não muito certo do que sentia, se era confusão, desconfiança, vitória, alegria, mágoa, rancor, talvez tudo isso junto.

\- Eu sei que eu errei. – Admitiu Brooke. – A culpa foi minha, nossos pais armaram pra nos separar, mas EU devia saber a verdade. Eu devia ter confiado em você. Depois de tudo o que a gente viveu, eu TINHA que saber que você jamais faria aquilo comigo. – Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar: - Eu tô arrependida, Lucas. Se eu tivesse confiado em você, como eu deveria, as coisas teriam sido diferentes entre nós. Nós não teríamos perdido oito anos, eu não teria sido completamente infeliz durante todo esse tempo e talvez até nosso filho estivesse vivo agora. Mas eu JURO que estou arrependida. Eu senti TANTO a sua falta, enquanto a gente esteve longe. Eu te amo.

Lucas não respondeu, só continuou encarando Brooke. Depois de esperar por algum tempo e não obter uma resposta, Brooke resolveu continuar:

\- Eu entendo se você não puder me perdoar, cometi erros demais e ainda culpei você. Mas se algum dia, não importa quando, se algum dia você puder me perdoar, eu ainda vou amar você, mais do que eu amo hoje. Então, Lucas, acha que algum dia você vai ser capaz de me perdoar?

Lucas puxou Brooke para si e a beijou. Ela correspondeu ao beijo e deslizou a mão pelo cabelo dele e sorriu com os lábios colados aos dele.

\- Ah eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh. – Eles ouviram Haley gritar.

Eles interromperam o beijo rindo quando os gritos de Nathan e Haley se tornaram muito insistentes e um flash quase os cegou.

Eles olharam para os amigos e Peyton tirou mais fotos.

\- Isso quer dizer que você me perdoa? – Brooke voltou-se para Lucas ainda em seus braços.

\- Eu amo você, Brooke. – Ele respondeu.

Ela sorriu e os dois se beijaram.

Depois de Haley e Peyton vibrarem mais um pouco, eles se separaram e se juntaram aos amigos.

Os três casais se abraçaram e olharam uns para os outros.

\- Então, o que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntou Peyton. – Vocês vão voltar pra festa, vamos fazer a festa aqui mesmo ou vocês vão direto pro aeroporto?

\- Na verdade, a gente ainda não pensou nisso. – Confessou Haley.

\- Acho uma pena desperdiçar a festa. – Peyton deu de ombros.

\- Bem, acho uma pena desperdiçar o casamento todo. – Admitiu Haley.

\- Hum. – Pensou Nathan. – Talvez não tenhamos que desperdiçar.

Ele olhou para Haley que o olhou confusa, depois olhou para Lucas que rapidamente captou a mensagem e sorriu com cumplicidade. Os seis jovens trocaram olhares.

**-X-**

Brooke e Lucas voltaram para a Ravens nos cavalos que Lucas conduziu até o lago e Jake estava na garupa de Brooke, enquanto Peyton estava sentada de lado, na frente de Lucas no cavalo.

Eles viram Dan, Deb, Karen, Keith, Victória, Tedd, Jimmy e Lydia em um círculo, conversando sobre algo. Quando Deb os viu e gritou:

\- ELES CHEGARAM, OLHEM ELES ALI.

Ela apontou e todos olharam.

Brooke e Lucas pararam os cavalos e Jake foi o primeiro a descer do cavalo, depois ajudou Lucas a auxiliar a descida de Peyton. Eles se afastaram e logo em seguida Lucas desceu do cavalo e ajudou Brooke a desmontar, enquanto seus pais se aproximavam deles.

\- Então, vocês os encontraram? – Questionou Deb.

\- Onde vocês estavam? – Ralhou Lydia. – Acharam minha filha? Ela está bem? Ainda vai haver casamento? Por que vocês não me respondem? Acharam eles?

\- Sim, nós os achamos. – Respondeu Brooke.

\- E onde eles estão? – Perguntou Karen.

\- Devem estar vindo pra cá. – Deduziu Lucas.

\- Na verdade, acho que já devem estar se trocando. – Corrigiu Brooke.

\- Acho que só a Haley vai se trocar. – Acrescentou Lucas.

Brooke assentiu.

\- Mas eles ainda vão se casar? – Perguntou Deb.

\- Na verdade, eles já casaram. – Respondeu Lucas.

\- O QUÊ? – Chocaram-se os oito.

\- Foi uma linda cerimônia. – Garantiu Brooke. – Muito emocionante, de verdade.

\- Quer dizer que eu não consegui me livrar da garota e ainda assim, vou pagar uma fortuna em um casamento que não vai acontecer? – Reclamou Dan.

\- Ah, um casamento vai acontecer. – Prometeu Lucas.

\- Mas você acabou de dizer... – Começou Keith.

\- Ele disse que UM casamento vai acontecer. – Interrompeu Brooke.

\- Nathan e Haley já estão casados, mas vai haver um casamento do mesmo jeito. – Completou Lucas.

\- Eu não entendo. – Admitiu Deb. – Quem vai casar?

Lucas e Brooke se entreolharam e depois voltaram o olhar aos pais.

\- Nós. – Responderam em uníssono.

\- O QUE? – Os oito se surpreenderam de novo.

\- Como assim vocês vão casar? – Indignou-se Victória.

\- Pois é. – Lucas sorriu. – Vocês tentaram nos separar, mas a única coisa que conseguiram foi adiar oito anos a nossa felicidade.

\- Mas não vão adiar nem um minuto a mais. – Avisou Brooke. – Lucas me pediu em casamento há oito anos, eu finalmente dei minha resposta e adivinhem, foi sim. Já está tudo pronto e nós vamos nos casar.

\- E quanto a Lindsey? – Lembrou Dan.

\- Ela é ótima, mas não é a pessoa com quem quero passar o resto da minha vida. – Explicou Lucas.

\- Se é o que você quer, querido, vamos apoiá-lo, não é mesmo, Keith? – Prometeu Karen.

\- Claro. – Concordou Keith.

\- Nós só desejamos a felicidade de vocês. – Jurou Karen.

\- Bem, se nos dão licença, nós vamos nos arrumar. – Anunciou Lucas.

Então ele e Brooke saíram ignorando os protestos de Dan, Victória e Tedd.

**-X-**

As madrinhas de Haley trocaram o tomara que caia bordô pelo frente única verde água.

Haley estava deitada na cama, com o vestido de madrinha, apoiada em um dos cotovelos, folheando uma revista, enquanto Rachel e Peyton ajustavam um dos vestidos de noiva dela ao corpo de Brooke que estava parada, como um manequim humano.

\- Sorte que a Brooke e a Haley tem quase as mesmas medidas. – Comentou Peyton, puxando os dois lados do vestido, nas costas de Brooke, para fechá-lo.

\- Sorte que um dos vestidos da Haley era o vestido dos sonhos da Brooke. – Brincou Rachel arrumando a calda.

Brooke riu.

\- Para de rir. – Repreendeu Peyton. – Ou eu vou espetar você.

\- Viram como foi conveniente eu não conseguir escolher um único vestido? – Haley sorriu e balançou a cabeça como se estivesse dançando. – Aliás, ainda tenho mais dois vestidos, se vocês duas também quiserem se casar hoje.

Brooke riu de novo.

\- Para com isso. – Ralhou Peyton, tentando subir o zíper.

Rachel riu e se levantou.

\- Pronto. – Peyton vibrou. – Está pronto.

Ela foi para a frente de Brooke e as três madrinhas avaliaram Brooke no vestido de noiva.

\- E então? – Incitou Brooke.

\- Tá perfeito. – Os olhos de Peyton se encheram de lágrimas.

Haley se levantou da cama e olhou para a amiga.

\- Brooke, você tá linda. – Haley se emocionou.

\- Está ótimo mesmo. – Concordou Rachel. – Você precisa se ver no espelho.

Rachel a empurrou para frente do espelho de corpo todo e as três garotas ficaram ao redor de Brooke, enquanto ela avaliava seu reflexo.

Brooke sorriu e lágrimas iluminaram seus olhos.

\- Ah não, nada de chorar. – Brigou Haley.

\- É. – Assentiu Peyton. – Vai borrar a maquiagem.

Brooke se virou para as amigas com o sorriso no rosto.

\- Dá pra acreditar que eu finalmente vou me casar com o Lucas? – Ela se alegrou. – Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

\- Da minha também. – Brincou Haley.

As duas riram e se abraçaram.

\- Eu tô brincando, tô muito feliz por você, Brooke, de verdade. – Garantiu Haley.

\- E eu também. – Acrescentou Peyton.

\- Eu estou tão feliz. – Vibrou Brooke. – E, é claro, estou muito feliz por você também, Haley.

As quatro sorriram.

\- Eu vou me casar hoje. – Brooke deu um gritinho.

As quatro gritaram de alegria e deram pulinhos de felicidade. Depois Brooke, Peyton e Haley se abraçaram.

Millicent abriu a porta do quarto e entrou.

\- Brooke, consegui. – Ela anunciou radiante. – Fiz uma reserva pra você e o Lucas no mesmo hotel do Nathan e a Haley e consegui dois lugares no mesmo voo, mas o problema vai ser a bagagem, não temos nada do que você vai precisar aqui.

\- Não se preocupe, Millie. – Acalmou Brooke. – Nós compramos tudo lá. E MUITO obrigada.

Millicent sorriu.

\- Agora, vem cá, porque eu vou me casar hoje. – Comemorou Brooke.

Então as garotas riram e Millicent foi até ela e Brooke abraçou todas as suas madrinhas.

\- E as alianças? – Brooke parou de repente.

\- Ah. – Lembrou-se Millicent. – Eu liguei pro Marv e ele já está voltando da joalheria com elas. Mas custou uma fortuna pra fazê-las tão em cima da hora.

\- Isso não importa. – Brooke deu de ombros e sorriu. – O que importa é que o Lucas e eu VAMOS NOS CASAR.

As garotas riram e Brooke as abraçou de novo.

**-O-**

Lucas avaliava seu reflexo no espelho pela vigésima sétima vez.

Lindsey bateu na porta e entrou no quarto.

\- Seu irmão disse que queria falar comigo. – Ela anunciou.

\- É. – Concordou ele.

\- É verdade que ele e a Haley já se casaram? – Perguntou ela.

\- É verdade, sim. – Respondeu ele.

\- Então por que ainda estão arrumando um casamento lá embaixo? – Confundiu-se ela. – Quem vai casar?

Lucas suspirou e disse:

\- Eu vou.

Lindsey ficou confusa e avisou:

\- Lucas, eu não posso me casar hoje, ainda não cuidei de todos os preparativos e minha família nem está aqui... – Ela se interrompeu e o olhou com atenção, então a compreensão a alcançou. – Você não vai casar comigo.

\- Não, não vou. – Lucas confirmou tristemente.

\- Brooke. – Afirmou Lindsey.

\- É. – Assentiu ele.

Lindsey assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Eu sinto muito, Lindsey. – Começou Lucas. – Eu...

\- Está tudo bem. – Interrompeu ela. – De verdade, Lucas, eu entendo.

\- Mesmo? – Questionou ele.

\- Mesmo. – Garantiu Lindsey. – Você sempre amou a Brooke, eu era a segunda opção e sempre soube disso. Estava tudo bem, porque eu achava que vocês dois tinham ficado no passado, mas quando os vi juntos, eu soube que não tinha acabado. Acho que por isso eu surtei, geralmente eu não sou assim.

\- Eu sei. – Confirmou ele.

\- Mas do fundo do meu coração eu desejo que você seja feliz, Lucas. – Disse ela. – Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e a Brooke também. Vocês se amam de verdade e eu espero que vocês dois sejam realmente felizes.

\- Você é uma pessoa incrível, Lindsey. – Creditou ele. – E eu também desejo que você seja muito feliz.

\- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu tristemente.

\- Não, obrigado você. – Ele agradeceu.

Lindsey caminhou até ele e o beijou no rosto.

\- Bom casamento pra você, Lucas. – Desejou ela. – E adeus.

\- Adeus, Lindsey. – Ele se despediu.

Nathan entrou no quarto e olhou para os dois. Os dois olharam para ele e Nathan disse constrangido:

\- Ela já está pronta. Já podemos começar.

\- Tá. – Alegrou-se Lucas. – Eu sinto muito de verdade, Lindsey. Muito obrigado e espero que você encontre alguém tão incrível quanto você e te faça tão feliz quanto você merece.

Ela sorriu tristemente e se afastou, mas antes de sair do quarto voltou-se para Nathan:

\- Parabéns pelo casamento, Nathan. Te desejo muitas felicidades.

\- Obrigado, Lindsey. – Ele agradeceu. – Boa sorte pra você.

Ela assentiu e saiu do quarto.

Lucas suspirou, mas depois sorriu e ajeitou o smoking.

\- Como estou? – Ele indagou sorrindo.

\- É. – Nathan fez careta e um gesto de "mais ou menos" com as mãos.

Os dois irmãos riram.

\- Você está ótimo. – Elogiou Nathan.

\- Então vamos. – Chamou Lucas, já saindo do quarto. – Estou morrendo de ansiedade, mal posso esperar para me casar com a Brooke.

\- É. – Concordou Nathan, saindo do quarto. – Até porque muita coisa pode acontecer. Ela pode desistir, nossos pais e os pais dela podem explodir alguma coisa, o Julian e a Lindsey podem voltar.

\- Nem brinca com nada disso. – Lucas riu.

**-X-**

Todos já estavam sentados à espera do casamento e o padre já estava em sua posição.

A música começou a tocar e Jamie e Lily entraram de braços dados, enquanto ela jogava pétalas de rosa pelo caminho. Depois os amigos de Lucas e Brooke entraram enfileirados. A primeira foi Peyton, seguida de Jake, Rachel, Skills, Millicent e Mouth. Então a música mudou.

Lucas e Brooke não queriam a participação de seus pais em seu casamento, depois de tudo o que fizeram. Então quem entrou ao lado de Lucas, foi Haley. Karen chorou, em seu lugar, por isso. Keith a abraçou, mas a dor de ver seu filho caminhando sorridente até o altar com outra mulher a feriu, mas Karen sabia que tinha pedido isso.

Lucas e Haley chegaram até o altar e Haley foi para seu lugar, um degrau acima de Peyton e Lucas para o seu, no topo da escada.

Então a música parou e a carruagem se aproximou. Brooke sorriu de seu lugar olhando para Lucas. A carruagem parou e Nathan estava a espera de Brooke. Ele a ajudou a descer da carruagem e então a Marcha Nupcial começou a tocar e Nathan a acompanhou até o altar. Lucas desceu os degraus e os encontrou no caminho. Nathan foi para seu lugar, um degrau acima de Jake e Brooke e Lucas subiram os degraus sorrindo.

\- Queridos irmãos, - começou o padre. – estamos reunidos aqui hoje para FINALMENTE unir Lucas Scott e Brooke Davis em sagrado matrimônio. Brooke, Lucas, é da inteira vontade de vocês se unirem hoje?

\- Sim. – Os dois responderam juntos.

\- Brooke, você aceita Lucas como seu legítimo esposo? – Perguntou o padre.

\- Aceito. – Ela sorriu.

Lucas conseguiu abrir ainda mais o sorriso.

\- Lucas, você aceita Brooke como sua legítima esposa? – Continuou o padre.

\- Sim. – Vibrou Lucas.

Brooke riu.

\- Então, Brooke, repita comigo. – Mandou o padre. – Eu, Brooke...

\- Eu, Brooke... – Ela repetiu.

\- te recebo, Lucas,...

\- te recebo, Lucas,...

\- como meu legítimo esposo.

\- como meu legítimo esposo.

\- E te prometo...

\- E te prometo...

\- ser fiel,...

\- ser fiel,...

\- amá-lo e honrá-lo...

\- amá-lo e honrá-lo...

\- na alegria e na tristeza,...

\- na alegria e na tristeza,...

\- na riqueza e na pobreza,...

\- na riqueza e na pobreza,...

\- na saúde e na doença,...

\- na saúde e na doença,...

\- até que a morte nos separe.

\- até que a morte nos separe.

\- Agora você, Lucas. – Padre voltou-se para Lucas. – Eu, Lucas...

\- Eu, Lucas... – Lucas o imitou.

\- te recebo, Brooke,...

\- te recebo, Brooke,...

\- como minha legítima esposa.

\- como minha legítima esposa.

\- E te prometo...

\- E te prometo ser fiel,...

O padre olhou repreensivo para Lucas e houve risos entre os convidados.

\- Desculpa. – Sussurrou Lucas.

\- Foi mal, padre. – Cochichou Nathan. – Ele está com pressa, porque tem medo que ela fuja.

O padre tentou disfarçar o sorriso e prosseguiu.

\- amá-la e honrá-la...

\- amá-la e honrá-la...

\- na alegria e na tristeza,...

\- na alegria e na tristeza,...

\- na riqueza e na pobreza,...

\- na riqueza e na pobreza,...

\- na saúde e na doença,...

\- na saúde e na doença,...

\- até que a morte nos separe.

\- até que a morte nos separe.

\- As alianças. – Pediu o padre.

Haley e Nathan entregaram as alianças para Brooke e Lucas, respectivamente.

Brooke segurou a mão de Lucas e colocou a aliança em seu dedo. Depois ele pegou a mão dela e colocou a aliança no dedo dela, então levantou a mão dela e depositou um beijo em seus dedos.

\- Se tem alguém que é contra este casamento, fale agora ou se cale para sempre. – Ordenou o padre.

Karen e Deb seguraram Dan, que fez menção de se levantar e Deb segurou Victória também.

\- Pelo poder a mim investido por Deus e a Igreja, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. – Anunciou o padre. – Já pode beijar a noiva.

Brooke e Lucas sorriram e ele a puxou para um beijo desesperado e apaixonado, enquanto todos os seus amigos comemoravam e ovacionavam.

Depois eles saíram enfileirados. Primeiro Jamie e Lily, seguidos por Millicent e Mouth, depois Rachel e Skills, Peyton e Jake, Haley e Nathan e por fim Brooke e Lucas que foram recebidos por uma chuva de arroz.

**-X-**

Haley colocou de volta seu vestido de noiva e os dois casais de noivos fizeram uma seção de fotos. Várias fotos: apenas as noivas, apenas os noivos, os casais de noivos, as noivas e Peyton, as noivas e as madrinhas, as noivas e as crianças, os noivos e Jake, os noivos e os padrinhos, os dois casais com seus padrinhos e madrinhas, a contragosto, eles tiraram até com suas famílias.

Mas depois de se divertirem tirando tantas fotos, eles decidiram que era hora de um conversa séria.

Eles se aproximaram da mesa de seus pais, onde os oito estavam com caras não muito satisfeitas. Lucas e Nathan pegaram cadeiras e colocaram na mesa para Brooke e Haley se sentarem e depois colocaram suas cadeiras ao lado delas.

\- Se divertindo? – Brooke provocou.

\- Como se fosse o último dia antes da minha execução. – Ironizou Victoria.

Brooke sorriu e segurou sua vontade de responder "Fico feliz".

\- Foi um lindo casamento. – Admitiu Karen.

\- Foi mesmo. – Concordaram Deb e Keith.

\- Que bom que gostaram. – Disse Lucas, cruzando os braços em cima do assento da cadeira. – Mas não estamos aqui pra falar dele.

\- Estamos aqui pra falar de negócios. – Completou Nathan.

\- Negócios? – Confundiu-se Dan.

\- Nós vamos pra nossa lua de mel hoje e depois voltamos direto pra Nova York. – Explicou Brooke. – Então queremos arrumar os fios soltos.

\- E o que vocês querem? – Estranhou Jimmy.

Brooke e Haley se entreolharam e sorriram maliciosas.

\- Nossa parte da herança. – Respondeu Haley.

\- Podem nos chamar de filhos pródigos. – Brincou Brooke.

\- Achamos que faremos muito melhor do que vocês. – Esclareceu Lucas.

\- Brooke é a única herdeira da Petróleo Davis e a Ravens, os irmãos de Haley concordaram em vender a parte deles pra ela, se oferecermos um bom preço, e queremos uma procuração pra cuidar da parte do Jamie e a Lily até que eles possam nos vender ou assumir. – Expôs Nathan.

\- O que nos colocaria como os únicos herdeiros das três fortunas. – Lucas sorriu.

\- E o que vocês planejam? – Questionou Victória.

Os quatro se entreolharam e Brooke respondeu:

\- Uma fusão.

\- Vamos unir a Petróleo Davis, a Petróleo James e a Petróleo Scott e transformá-la na Petróleo Davis James Scott. – Completou Haley.

\- E fazer dela a maior empresa de petróleo do país. – Planejou Brooke.

\- Talvez do mundo. – Acrescentou Lucas.

\- Sabemos que as três juntas têm cacife pra isso. – Brooke deu de ombros. – Com a fusão não vai haver empresa que faça frente a ela, ela será praticamente indestrutível.

\- E vamos fazer o mesmo com as fazendas. – Sonhou Nathan. – Vamos juntar as três e transformá-la na maior fazenda de gado da América.

\- Como vamos estar em Nova York, já conversamos com Clay e Quinn e eles concordaram em administrar a fazenda pra nós. – Explicou Lucas.

\- E a empresa? – Indagou Keith. – Como pretendem fazer?

\- Pensamos em transferir a matriz pra Nova York. – Confessou Brooke. – Mas parecia não fazer sentido tirar uma empresa de petróleo de onde tem petróleo.

\- Então pensamos em deixá-la nas mãos de vocês. – Continuou Nathan. – Mas sabendo que vocês não conseguiriam trabalhar juntos e jamais aceitariam que escolhêssemos um representante entre vocês, também descartamos essa idéia.

\- Então as pessoas certas caíram de pára-quedas nos nossos planos. – Zombou Haley. – Decidimos que o melhor a fazer era ficarmos como sócios, mas deixarmos Rachel como presidente e Skills como vice presidente, Millicent, como assistente da presidência e Mouth no controle junto com eles. Todos como os nossos próprios representantes.

\- Pelo menos até decidirmos se vamos ficar em Nova York mesmo ou quem sabe voltar pro Texas. – Brooke deu de ombros.

\- Parece que já pensaram em tudo. – Surpreendeu-se Karen.

\- Sim, pensamos. – Os quatro disseram em uníssono.

\- Pensei que não precisassem do nosso dinheiro. – Lembrou Dan.

\- E não precisamos. – Garantiu Nathan. – Mas depois de quase terem arruinado nossos casamentos, decidimos que vocês têm uma dívida com a gente. Então por que viver sem o dinheiro de vocês se podemos cobrar a dívida?

\- E ainda multiplicar o dinheiro. – Adicionou Lucas.

\- Não é uma questão de necessidade. – Jurou Brooke. – Tá mais pra justiça no nosso caso e redenção no de vocês.

\- Pra mim parece vingança. – Observou Victória.

\- Chamem do que quiser. – Desdenhou Haley. – Mas vocês quase arruinaram nossa felicidade e nos devem, então estamos cobrando.

\- Bem. – Suspirou Karen. – Eu concordo. Cedo minha parte a você, Lucas e assino uma procuração em nome da Lily lhe dando poderes pela parte dela. Mas quando ela completar dezoito, deve ter o que é dela de volta.

\- Claro. – Garantiu Lucas.

\- Eu também concordo. – Anunciou Deb, para a surpresa de todos.

Os jovens casais acharam que ela seria uma das mais difíceis.

\- Eu também estou de acordo. – Concordou Lydia.

\- Eu também. – Assentiu Keith.

\- Ficaram todos loucos? – Indignou-se Dan. – Não podem concordar com isso.

\- Faça o que quiser, irmãozinho. – Keith deu de ombros. – Mas amanhã mesmo passo minha parte pro meu filho.

\- Bem, eu também. – Interveio Jimmy. – Se seus irmãos concordam em te vender a parte deles, eu passo tudo pro seu nome amanhã, Hales.

Haley assentiu e ela, Brooke, Lucas e Nathan olharam para Dan e os Davis. Sabiam que eles seriam os mais difíceis.

Tedd suspirou.

\- Está bem.

\- Você só pode estar brincando. – Chocou-se Victória. – Não vou deixar você passar nossa empresa pro nome dela, pra ela brincar de casinha com um Scott, enquanto a assistente brinca de corporativa no lugar dela.

\- VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM NADA, VICTÓRIA. – Exaltou-se Tedd. – EU sou o dono da Petróleo Davis, EU sou o dono da Ravens. Você nem é mais uma Davis, a Brooke é muito mais herdeira do que você. E se MINHA FILHA quer a parte dela, tudo bem, eu vou dar a ela... E você também.

Victória abriu a boca para protestar, mas Tedd a calou, levantando o dedo.

\- A empresa é DELA. – Afirmou ele.

\- Está bem. – Victória concordou a contragosto.

Os noivos olharam para Dan, esperando.

\- De jeito nenhum. – Prometeu ele.

\- Está bem. – Assentiu Nathan. – Nós compramos sua parte.

\- E o que os faz pensar que eu venderia a menor porcentagem que fosse da minha empresa pra vocês? – Desafiou Dan.

\- Vamos lhe fazer uma proposta irrecusável. – Brooke sorriu.

\- Acredite, temos dinheiro pra isso. – Completou Lucas.

Dan procurou auxílio em seus companheiros e Keith, Karen e Deb assentiram para ele, enquanto Victória deu de ombros vencida.

\- Dan. – Chamou Deb. – É a única coisa que podemos fazer agora. Se os quisermos de volta, é só o que nos resta.

Dan suspirou, olhou para os filhos e assentiu.

Os quatro sorriram triunfantes.

\- Ótimo. – Falou Brooke. – Nossos advogados os procurarão amanhã e o resto nós resolvemos quando voltarmos da nossa lua de mel. – Ela se levantou e continuou: - Vocês não precisam se preocupar, porque não os deixaremos desamparados, óbvio. Vamos mandar uma mesada bem gorda pra cada um de você todo mês e vocês podem continuar vivendo na fazenda, é claro.

\- Se conseguirem não se matar, vivendo na mesma propriedade. – Completou Haley.

Os quatro riram e Dan e Victória bufaram.

\- Divirtam-se. – Despediu-se Nathan.

Então eles saíram e foram aproveitar sua festa.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

\- Não vai tentar pegar o buquê? – Perguntou Jake.

Eles olharam para o grupo de solteiras se acumulando atrás de Brooke e Haley.

\- Não. – Peyton deu de ombros. – Esse negocio de casamento não é muito pra mim.

\- Hum. – Jake lamentou.

Peyton disfarçou o sorriso. Ela gostava de Jake mais do que gostaria de admitir e muito mais do que gostou de qualquer um com quem passou tão pouco tempo e até do que alguns com quem passou muito mais tempo.

**-O-**

Brooke e Haley se prepararam na frente das solteiras e Haley foi a primeira a jogar o buquê.

Ela ameaçou uma, duas, três e na quarta vez, jogou o buquê. Ele caiu na mão de Millicent, mas as solteiras desesperadas caíram em cima dela e foram todas pro chão. Os homens riram do amontoado de mulheres se engalfinhando. Então Millicent finalmente conseguiu se erguer com o buquê nas mãos. Ela comemorou e as outras se emburraram.

Brooke e Haley riram e Brooke se preparou para jogar o seu buquê.

Ela ameaçou uma, duas, três, quatro vezes e na quinta vez colocou força demais. O buquê passou por todo o grupo de solteiras, que caíram no chão tentando alcançá-lo, e foi na direção de Jake e Peyton, caindo direto na mão de Peyton.

Ela e Jake olharam para o buquê surpresos e Brooke gargalhou, já conhecendo a opinião da amiga sobre casamento.

\- Olha, parece que vamos fazer mais do que jantar em Nova York. – Caçoou ele.

Ela olhou para ele um pouco surpresa, pulou no pescoço dele e o beijou, ele riu e a beijou de volta.

As solteiras gritaram decepcionadas e Brooke e Haley riram ainda mais.

**-OXOXOXOXOX-**

Chegou a hora da dança e todos os convidados se aproximaram para assistir aos noivos, aos padrinhos e aos pais dançando.

Eles fizeram a dança como tinham ensaiado e receberam os aplausos de todos.

_Not seeing that loving you_

_(Não ver que amar você)_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_(É o que eu estava tentando fazer)_

\- Eu amo você. – Disse Lucas, após a dança.

\- Eu amo mais. – Brooke respondeu, ainda com os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

_(A música termina)_

Nathan e Haley se aproximaram e Haley abraçou Brooke pelas costas e os quatro se juntaram em um abraço, que o fotógrafo rapidamente registrou em uma bela foto, em que Peyton e Jake saíram atrás fazendo caretas e sinal de paz atrás.

Depois todos começaram a curtir a festa.

* * *

It's finished. Então o que acharam?

Espero que tenham gostado.

Foi rápida, mas eu particularmente gostei dela.

Deixem reviews. :*


End file.
